


Pigs and Blankets

by ShizaWolf316



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Adventure & Romance, F/M, Little Pink Piglet named Momo, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Ranma brings the craziness to Nerima, Romantic Comedy, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-13 15:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 56,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21496159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShizaWolf316/pseuds/ShizaWolf316
Summary: Just another day in Nerima, but what happens when you throw in a little pink piglet into the boiling pot? Look's like another crazy adventure for Ranma and the gang. Things will turn out right in the end, like they always do, right?(Moving from FF.net to here. Can read the beginning there, but BRAND NEW updates will happen here!)
Relationships: Hibiki Ryouga/Kuonji Ukyou, Saotome Ranma/Tendou Akane
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This writing is very old work, but the new chapters to come will be much much better than when I first started writing this story. Again, the original is still on FF.net.

The morning rays were rising slowly over the town of Nerima early Monday morning, but one soul was up and kicking right along the rising sun. Tying long brunette hair back into a ponytail, Ukyo began to prepare a quick breakfast before heading off to school today. Humming to herself, she mixed her ingredients for a simple egg and ham okonomiyaki and pour slowly onto the hot grill. Fully concentrating on the round hot cake, Ukyo smiled in delight as the okonomiyaki sizzled and bubbled turning golden brown on the edges. She never grew tired of this; cooking okonomiyaki brought peace and happiness deep down inside. Flipping the hot cake onto a plate neatly but quickly, she huffed with pride, another perfect okonomiyaki!

It was her goal after all, to make the best okonomiyaki every time and make hungry customers full and happy. Speaking of happy, Ukyo checked over her veggies and her meats portions inside her refrigerator to make sure she was ready to start the day after school. She double-check for squid portions and sighed in relief.

"I'll need plenty for Ran-chan's visit." She smiled, sighing with sweet thoughts of her beloved fiancé, Ranma.

Ranma.

"Why must that jerk take so long to realize the perfect wife was right here, ready to serve and make him happy for the rest of their lives?" Ukyo wondered out loud, munching on her breakfast cake in sadness.

What was wrong with her? She could cook, clean, take care of herself and a martial artist too! So what was it? What would make her Ran-chan see that he was the one?

What was she missing?

**~XXxxxxXX~**

Ranma yawned loudly from his spot on the fence walking towards school.

"Stupid panda! Throwing me in the pond at 5 in the morning- HE was the one snoring like a chainsaw!" Ranma barked bitterly, stretching his arms behind his head. Usually his blunette fiancé would have a comment to say back, but she responded back with a soft giggle. Trying to mask the giggle, Ranma heard her loud and clear and glared at her from the corner of his eyes. The blunette's body betraying her badly as her shoulders shook with laughter.

"What?" Ranma growled. Akane cleared her throat, coughing out the last of her laugh.

"By now, you should be used to the morning wake-up by Genma. Slacking off already?" Akane looked up at him, with a hint a smile.

By now, Ranma would have shot back at Akane, calling her a tomboy, uncute, barrel chest, need he say more? Or teased her about her own by-par skills, but after his fight at Phoenix Mountain and the disaster wedding, Ranma has made an attempt to not always lash out at his bluenette fiancé. After the wedding event, Ranma's mother Nodoka has happily moved into the Tendo house to spend time with her son. She's even been patient enough to teach Akane how to cook and to act more like a lady, along with trying to salvage her marriage with Genma.

Guess some things won't change. You can't teach old bears new tricks.

Ranma snorted and walked faster towards school, ignoring Akane, but she just smiled and skipped right after him. The two finally made it to the school gate, but before they could walk through, the sound of thunder came from the school ahead, growing louder by the second. "Sounds like rain?" Ranma looked up at the skies, but not a cloud in sight. The ground quaked beneath their feet like a mighty earthquake would soon be unleashed.

"Eh?" the two teens looked at one another with questionable expressions. ...Wait a minute.

"Don't tell me..." Ranma's face grew with understanding, then quickly formed frustration.

The school doors then burst open, pouring out hormonal male athletes, racing to get outside toward their goal: Tendo Akane. Ranma groaned loudly as Akane simply handed him her school bag.

"It's alright. I got this." she didn't even wait for a response, instead she took a breath of air to relax herself and jogged towards the herd of determined school boys.

Ranma hopped up top the school gate to get a better view, watching Akane pummel and drill her way to the school doors. Sharp jab to the left, then a swift kick behind her. Two right hooks knock the wind out of a karate boy, then threw him over her shoulder toward a dashing football player. After she hi-jump kicked a sumo boy's face, she propelled into the air and landed a hard kick to a soccer player before Akane blocked off a hockey stick coming straight for her face. From Ranma's view, Akane seemed more relaxed than the last few times she had for brawls with the male students. Apparently after the failed wedding, the male students at school figured that the engagement was voided, and the green light was on meaning that Akane was free and single again. Akane was peeved about the announcement and the desire these boys developed so quickly to challenge her, again! The number of horny males grew even larger than last year, three times more (after finding out a third of the them came from another school.)

Akane would usually take her frustration out during such fights, instead...

Ranma drew back toward the fight again, seeing his bluenette quickly duck down from the soccer ball from behind her. The speeding soccer ball instead slammed into a baseball player, knocking him out cold. Akane took the opening to knee jap the soccer player's face, sending a few teeth in the air, and flipped over his shoulders before the boxer that was behind her shot forward with a few jabs of his own. Seeing that he missed his target, he failed to see Akane kick the soccer player to the boxer that sent them both tumbling back and landing them in the growing pile of defeated males.

3...2...1! Akane finished the last boy standing with a jab to the stomach, then an one arm throw to the top of the boy pile.

"TIME!" Akane collected herself, catching her breath and fluffing her hair back in place.

"What was my time?" she asked quickly, still trying to calm her racing heart. Ranma leaped off the wall in front of the bluenette with a stopwatch in hand.

"Since the number of boys grew since last week, your time till is under three minutes," Ranma scratched his head, thinking hard. "so if we cut it by half from last time- Ha! You cut your old time by six seconds!" Ranma gave Akane a small proud smile as she beamed over her new record. Sadly their celebration was short-lived, for something fast came straight for Akane. Quickly snatching the flying object, now known as a dozen roses, Akane's face slumped in annoyance while Ranma's scrunched up quickly, losing his small smile. Stepping out from behind his hiding spot of a tree stood kendo champ Tatewaki Kuno.

Before the kendoist could flip his bangs, two fast punches sent him sailing to the clouds along with his bouquet of roses.

"Ranma, you didn't have to interfere." Akane dusted her dress off of any dirt or rubble from her fight earlier. She soon was handed her school bag.

"The last thing I want to hear before school starts is one-hundred haikus about Kuno's beauteous tigress." Ranma's spine shivered at the awful poetry Kuno had graced them with before attacking them last week, while the two teens made their way inside the school building leaving the huge pile of crying and moaning high school boys without looking back.

**~XXxxxxXX~**

Pulling out her notebook and pencils for her first subject of the day, Ukyo straightened out her boys uniform and grabbed her pencil to write before the class opened again, classmates walking in with greetings.

"Good morning!"

"Hey, did you finish science last night?"

"Could you help me in English after school today?"

"Quick! Hand over your math homework!"

Ukyo paid them no mind, or whatever was going on around her, for her mind was on other things.

"Ran-chan has been avoiding me lately. He didn't even come to my restaurant all last week!" the chef sighed heavily, looking forlorn at the chalkboard. "Well, at least he's talking to me again. He was so cold to me, after the *gulp* ruined wedding." The Tendo Dojo was close to crumbling into sticks and broken bricks after she and the other fiancés crashed the wedding. Ukyo was surprised that Mr. Tendo didn't have a heart attack on the spot, but what really surprised her more was Ranma giving her the cold shoulder three days after the train wreck of a wedding.

Sure Ranma was caught in the crossfire of attacks, and tossed around like a kick ball, but that was the perverted Happosai's fault for drinking the cure for Ranma's curse and making the day worse that things already were.

"At least Ranma and Akane's wedding is a no go. That leaves more time for me to hang out with Ran-chan! " Ukyo thought happily, just as the doors opened again.

"Good morning!" Akane called as she walked in with Ranma walking right behind her.

"Yo! Ucchan!" Ranma smiled at her. Ukyo tried her best not to let the smile on her face split in two.

"Ran-chan! Good morning!" she waved back.

Before more could be said, the homeroom teacher walked in quietly to the desk. Quickly students stationed themselves to their seats and the teacher started the day. While the teacher wrote notes on the board, back turned, Ranma's eyelids started to droop close, droning out the teacher's voice. Ukyo saw this first, and not wanting to be heard she grabbed her eraser and threw it at Ranma's head. Ranma caught the flying object without looking up, but didn't dodge the wooden mallet that smack him clean on his head.

"Ranma..." Akane hissed sharply looking rather tick.

"Ranma, could you answer the problem on the board, if you wouldn't mind staying awake?" the teacher called him out, obviously used to Ranma's antics. The classroom snickered, and Ukyo giggled to herself when Ranma stayed clueless to what just happened.

"I'll make an extra helping, just for you, my sweet Ran-chan!"

**~XXxxxxXX~**

Out on the streets, just outside Dr. Tofu's office, a grungy, tired human struggling on weak legs and a tall stick dragging itself closer to the blue building. Finally, reaching the doctor's walls, the stick was dropped along with a heavy backpack and tired human slouched up against the cool wall with a heavy sigh.

"Saotome Ranma..."

Ryoga Hibiki growled menacingly, fingers crackling along with his temper. Finally getting a chance to get some air in his lungs and relieve some stress off his shoulders, the martial artist had time now to stew over his next, and permanent target Ranma.

"How dare he, he … he," Ryoga's thick fingers quickly formed fists, ready to punch anything or anyone.

"HOW DARE HE DO SUCH A THING TO AKANE-SAN!" fuming loudly in his head, aiming his fist at the pole in front of him cleanly punching through the concrete. The top half fell off to the side, but it didn't even make a dent into Ryoga's boiling anger. Just thinking about that night gave him bad hives.

That fateful night…

**(( Ryoga was returning from a month's trip in the mountains to challenge Ranma once more to see whose better. The day turned quickly into night, the crickets chirping away making music as they go.**

**"Just one street away until I'm reunited… Akane-san."**

**Ryoga could see it now; Akane feeding him dinner in her lap, Ryoga relaxing while they look out at the moon before bedtime.**

**"P-chan!" Akane cooed happily at him hugging him close…**

**Ryoga created holes into the wall with his pointer finger, daydreaming happily what his night would be.**

**"I'm back, Akane-saaan!" he cheered in his head, running head first into the wall he poke holes in, and landed straight into a creek. Not to be deterred, Ryoga, now a bouncing piglet managed to pull his gear out the water and safety behind a trash can a street away from his destination. Knowing his stuff would be safe, he raced to the back of Tendo residence, hoping to catch the family still having dinner. Wanting to be fed, he squeaked and oinked his way to the door, announcing his arrival.**

**Only to see the back doors shut and the lights out. In fact, the whole house was quiet. Not a stitch of light on. Ryoga squealed sadly, cold and alone outside.**

**"Everyone must be asleep. *sigh* I'll just camp out here for the night."**

**"RANMA!"**

**Ryoga blinked. Was that-Akane?**

**Now looking up at the windows he did see a shadow standing next to the bedroom window.**

**It must be that little pervert Happosai!**

**"AKANE-SAN!" Ryoga yelled, well squealed in his case, and bounced his way up to the roof and towards her window. Finally reaching her window, he saw shadows moving, but couldn't hear anything. Ryoga oinked, hoping his mistress would hear his calls. His cries went pass deaf ears as the mistress herself was, … preoccupied. The clouds finally moved from blocking the moon's bright glow, for the room was now had some light to see better, but what Ryoga had witnessed was not a sleeping dream of his mistress asleep.**

**It was a living nightmare.**

**Akane, his beautiful mistress, trapped in the dirty clutches of his greatest opponent, Ranma Saotome.**

**Ryoga felt his little piggy eyes would just fall out of socket after seeing such a display. To make matters worse, one of those dirty hands were holding Akane's wrists in a vice grip while *gulp* the other was taking it's sweet time unbuttoning her sleep shirt. The little piglet's body quake with shock more than anger. Ryoga couldn't believe what was happening before his very eyes; Ranma touching, violating Akane with a twinkle of pleasure in his eyes.**

**"Akane..." Ranma whispered into her sensitive ear, her body twitch from his hot breath. Her top buttons were released, showing off her creamy pink skin, collarbone a hotter pink, just like her flushed face.**

**"Wait, Ranma-" Akane inched away from his torturous lips, only to be snagged by his quick teeth to her earlobe earning a loud gasp.**

**"Oh no, you can't talk me out of this A-ka-ne-chan." Ranma purred against her neck, Akane's face turning a brighter pink. Finally he let go of her small wrists while trailing ki-ki-ki-kkisses down her neck.**

**"Akane, you are sooo uncute", and with that said, he dove in between her breasts purring as noisy as a motor boat.**

**"RANMA!" Akane squeaked loudly, her hands rushed quick to rest on his shoulders, like she was trying to push him away.**

**At that, Ryoga couldn't take much more of sitting back and doing nothing! Using his boiling anger for strength, and with threes tries, he crashed through the window aimed for Ranma, teeth ready to chomp on skin.**

**CHOMP!**

**Ryoga found his face completely covered by Ranma's out stretched hand, and being to see the pig-tailed boy through his fingers Ranma was less than pleased to see him. In fact, judging from the grip of his fingers and the twitching on his sour looking face he was livid, no, down right pissed at being interrupted from his Akane-fest.**

**"Good, let him stew. At least Akane's okay."**

**"P-P-CHAN!" Akane exclaimed, rising up quick by her elbows.**

**Akane-san! he got one good look at his mistress before his vision changed abruptly, and in five seconds flat, his squealing self was thrown skyrocketing out of the Tendo residence and into the night's sky.))**

"Akane-san, I sure hope you're are okay after what that, that fiend has done to you." he grumbled to himself. "It's been a month since that horrible night. Akane-san, please be alright. What Ranma has done to you, violating you in your sleep, forcing himself onto you. Unthinkable. Saotome Ranma..." Ryoga's aura grew hotter and stronger with every second that passed.

"I'LL AVENGE YOU, AKANE-SAAA-!" Ryoga felt his energy depleting drastically, his body screaming for food, and he fell to the ground completely exhausted. That last bit of energy save for shouting did nothing to help his situation now! "Well that's just great... Now what?"

"Ah, you must be Ryoga-kun." a kind male voice spoke from above Ryoga's head, now blocking the sun's rays from his face. "What brings you out in front of my office?" Ryoga's stomach spoke for him, crying angrily for food. "Well, that explains the loud noise from earlier I'm sure?" the doctor smiled down at the lost boy. Ryoga chuckled faintly looking sheepishly, not wanting the good doctor to notice the damage on his building. "Come on now. I should have some noodles in the kitchen," the doctor easily pulled Ryoga to his feet and gently led him inside.

"and thank you Mr. Saotome for your hard work!" the doctor patted the big panda on the shoulder, who bowed respectfully and continued to sweep the leaves and dirt from the front entrance.


	2. Chapter 2

The school bell chimed loudly throughout the school, finally signally lunchtime. A group of schoolboys rushed to the food stand to grab fresh bread, some students brought home-made lunches and sat outside under the tall trees for shade, but for Ukyo this was her time to sell her fresh okonomiyaki! Finding one of her hotspots, right next to the soccer fields, she prepped her grill and prepared the batter for her first customer.

"Ukyo-chan! One veggie please!" one girl student asked while the line behind grew.

"Coming up!" Ukyo smiled while mixing cabbage, sliced daikon, tomatoes and cheese into the mixing bowl and poured the veggie batter onto the grill.

"Ukyo-chan, three bacon okonomiyakis for us, please?" Immediately three new hotcakes were placed onto the grill, bubbly to golden brown. The smell of bacon and the melting cheese aroma mashed together in the air, bringing in more hungry customers.

Humming happily to herself, Ukyo watched and flipped the okonomiyakis over quickly, the scrapped them off quickly into the waiting hands of the waiting students.

"Remember, 300 yen for each okonomiyaki! Thank you for your services!" Ukyo bowed at the retreating customers. Eight more hotcakes were quickly placed onto the grill and served before Ukyo stopped to get a water break.

_"Alright! I just need eight more to make my record amount for my school today, hopefully I'll make more than that, but eight more will make my mark until I open shop after school. Maybe I can break my lunch record of twenty to thirty!"_ Ukyo smiled giddily to herself. _"But lunch would be even better -"_

"Ucchan!"

Ukyo turn to see her Ran-chan strolling over to her stand, smiling her way.

"R-Ran-chan!" Ukyo replied happily, already preparing the first squid okonomiyaki. Quickly scrambling and flipping the hotcake in record speed, the squid cake was then tossed into Ranma's waiting mouth.

"Mmm! Delicious as always Ucchan!" Ranma smiled after chewing the first bite. Ukyo blushed at the compliment. "Ano, Ucchan," Ranma grabbed Ukyo's hand, making her jump in surprise. Looking up at Ranma, his face was closer than before.

"What I really want to say to you..." Ukyo's blush intensified greatly, a hotter pink than before.

"Ran-chan, what is it?" she sighed dreamingly, a shudder shook her body.

"One squid, please?"

EH?

Ukyo blinked a few times to see Ranma smiling in front of her grill waiting for his free okonomiyaki.

"Ucchan?" Ranma tilted his head in confusion at Ukyo's silence. Ukyo's face turned cherry red in embarrassment.

"O-o-o-one squid coming up!" she over cheered, quickly scrambling the ingredients together before pouring the batter on the grill. _"What's wrong with me? I dazed off while cooking. Need to stay focus!"_ Quickly she flipped the perfect okonomiyaki into Ranma's waiting hands.

"Thanks Ucchan!" Ranma mumbled, already chewing away at his hot meal. More students arrived before another word was spoken between them.

"R-Ranma!" Ukyo called, but Ranma already walked off back towards the school building. Ukyo sighed with sadness, turning back to her hungry cus-classmates. "What can I make for you today?" she asked with a big smile. _"I'll try to catch him after school. I know!"_ she quickly made ten more with determined speed. _"An extra squid okonomiyaki might be just the trick, and maybe if Akane is with him, I will serve her for free this time!"_ Ukyo smiled, her plan was perfect!

The school bell announced the end of lunch, and students packed up their things to make their way back to class. Ukyo scrubbed the grill clean, storing the cart away and hurried back inside while munching on the last made hotcake.

_"Maybe I can ask Ran-chan to hang out with me after school!"_ she giggled to herself, skipping her way back to class, and feeling ten times better now with a better plan in mind.

**~XXxxxXX~**

While school was in session, the Tendo residence was peaceful and serene.

Kasumi reached the living room and dropped her last clean basket of laundry, sighing in relief. The back porch doors were open, letting in the bright sunshine into the house. Soun reading his newspaper, enjoying the quiet house with a cup of hot tea.

"What a great way to use this beautiful sunny day to hang up fresh cleaned clothes!" Kasumi thought happily to herself. The clothes lines were empty and ready for her first basket of clothes. With a smile, Kasumi hummed a song while taking one clothing at a time, shaking out wrinkles, before hanging them up along the line. Why can't days be this peaceful?... Kasumi sighed at the thought. Who was she kidding?

Wherever the Saotomes' are, trouble followed: Chinese amazons, crazy gymnasts, magic and curses, new fiancées and the list goes on. Although being exhausted everyday from cleaning the messes left behind fights and flower petals, broken walls and smashed china Kasumi found it, surprisingly entertaining. The drama happening under the Tendo roof was ten times exciting than before the Saotomes' moved in.

But honestly, after almost two years... Enough was enough.

Kasumi was kidding herself again, knowing what she was asking for, it would take a miracle. Until the children grew up, the chaos that involved Ranma would still ensue. Kasumi paused mid-clipping the shirt in hand. She couldn't put all the blame on Ranma. His father has some credit to this madness. Kasumi shook her head, and continued her last basket of clean clothes. Checking her watch, it was almost one. Time to make lunch.

"Tadaima!" Right on time! Kasumi gathered the empty baskets and walked back onto the porch just as Nodoka walked into the family room. "Ah, you wouldn't believe the vegetables that were on sale! Potatoes and carrots half off!" Nodoka smiled at Kasumi, holding three bags of groceries. Kasumi smiled as well, leading Nodoka back into the kitchen, sorting out the food bought: A new bottle of cooking oil, three big onions, a carton of eggs, a small bag of shitake mushrooms, a few cucumbers and one avocado.

"Auntie Nodoka, what did you have in mind for lunch?" Kasumi asked politely, already having a dish in mind.

"I hope you and your father don't mind if I make futomaki sushi for lunch!" Nodoka cheered while placing a few items from the bags into the refrigerator. Kasumi nodded, agreeing with the tasty suggestion.

"Ah, Nodoka-san! You are too kind!" Soun cheered, having walked past the kitchen door. Nodoka rolled her sleeves and washed her hands along with Kasumi. The girls worked together to accomplish the sushi dish, but a half an hour later...

"Kasumi? What do you have planned? Making another dish?" Kasumi jumped, just barely but Nodoka noticed with her good eyes. Nodoka didn't fail to noticed Kasumi preparing not two, but five cups of rice into the rice cooker, along with cutting potatoes and onions. Kasumi continued cutting up the vegetables necessary for her dish.

"I'm dropping off a book I borrowed from Dr. Tofu, and I'm making him chicken and vegetable curry as a thank you!" Kasumi simply replied, but with Nodoka's trained eyes, she could see the soft blush lightly coated onto Kasumi's cheeks. Continuing to prepare the sushi for lunch, Nodoka sighed happily at the thought of Kasumi and the good doctor as a couple. She hoped that either one would finally ask the other to start dating, or for hand in marriage. Which ever came first, Nodoka would be very please.

Cutting the sushi rolls into six slices each, Nodoka placed each roll onto it's own plate, not forgetting to add sliced pickled ginger and a small ball of wasabi. "Kasumi, Soun, lunch is served!" Nodoka called out mostly for Soun, who was quickly racing from his room to the family room for lunch. Nodoka giggled. "Boys, what can you do?" she smiled at Kasumi, who laughed with her. They both walked through the hallway, lunch and tea in hand when Nodoka sighed. Kasumi looked at her now solemn face.

"It would be nice to hear smaller pitter patter of feet around the house..." Nodoka brought up suddenly, surprising Kasumi greatly.

_Does she mean,... Children?_

Nodoka shook her head. "Genma and I haven't really thought about having another child, if anything I think he tries to run away from the thought." The two reached the family room, placing the tea kettle and cups onto the table. Nodoka now turned her attention back to Kasumi's puzzled face.

"Have you thought of having children of your own?" Nodoka asked with an innocent voice, but Kasumi could've sworn that she saw a glint in her eye. There was a whistling noise coming from the kitchen.

Saved by the pot.

"Ah! The pot of curry!" Kasumi rushed out the room and into the kitchen to save the curry stewing on the stove. Quickly adding her last ingredient for the curry, she left the curry to simmer until the chicken was ready to be placed with the fresh rice. A quick lunch before she went over to Dr. Tofu and delivered her meal and his book back sounded like a good plan for the afternoon.

Kasumi blushed, thinking about the kind doctor. She was forever thankful for the doctor's help with her family over all the years they have known each other, and ever since Ranma and his father arrive she was aware about the doctor's feeling to her. She was happy that the doctor thought kindly of her, but for the past two years the doctor hasn't made a move to ask her out on a date. She herself had realized that she too had feelings for him, and she hoped that with making meals every other day would show that she too felt the same about him. Maybe she need to make a different approach on things...

Maybe Auntie Nodoka would have some advise for her. Kasumi sighed sadly, not wanting to think about the topic Nodoka decided to shoot her with. It's not that she never thought about having her own family, but she had priorities that came first before her own needs and wants: making sure her family was taken care of.

Her father, Nabiki, Akane...

Kasumi smiled again, now removing two ladle scoops full of hot chicken and vegetable curry from the pot and placing them into two bowls already full of rice.

The first thing she would start with before thinking of her own future is making sure her baby sisters had a happy future themselves.

_Hmmm, who would be first?_

**~XXxxxXX~**

"Thank you! Please come again!" the restaurant owner waved at the retreating customers, closing the doors behind them. The waitress serving customers bounced over the owner humming a tune and presenting a ticket.

"Grandma! Five beef and broccoli stir fry and three egg drop soup, please?!" Shampoo presented her dirty dishes as well, needing to be washed.

"Coming right up! MOUSSE! More dishes!" Grandma Cologne called out, quickly throwing each dish for the blind martial artist to catch. He managed to catch all the dishes and quickly and set them in the sink!

**THWACK! QUACK!**

Mousse rubbed his goose egg on his forehead given by Shampoo. "Stupid Mousse! That's Shampoo's special dinner for Airen!" she scolded him, quickly covering the cooking pot and placed the dirty dishes in the right sink. Shampoo checked the boiling water and tasted the hot broth.

"Mmm! next Shampoo needs shrimp!" Shampoo dashed of to the freezer to grab fresh shrimp and dropped two hand -fulls inside. "There! Now wait fifteen minutes for recipe to cook and Airen's dinner be ready for Shampoo to give!" Shampoo skipped out the kitchen ready to serve the customers waiting for food.

Mousse moaned with a heavy sigh. "Saotome Ranma..." Mousse growled to himself, angry at the man who has his love's heart, and Shampoo's blind devotion for Ranma. _"My sweet Shampoo, why can't you see I'm right here, and that I love you! I'm devoted to only you."_

After ruining Ranma and Akane's wedding, Shampoo became more persistent in winning Ranma's affection, but with every new trick or food she tried to lure Ranma with, Akane was there to make everything crumble. Shampoo would retreat back home and throw a tantrum every time, as a drenched cold cat or covered in dirt, soot or scratches and cuts. Mousse would think that Ranma inflicted harm on to his Shampoo and boil in anger, but his beloved would immediately defend Ranma, and start cursing out the violent tomboy in their native tongue for ruining her chances with her Airen. Mousse would hope to think that Shampoo could see that Ranma is not, no, would never return Shampoo's feelings. Akane-chan had won Ranma's heart single-handedly.

Sadly, those two couldn't see it themselves.

**SPLASH! QUACK!**

Mousse stared down at himself, now as a wet white duck, then looked through his coke-bottle glasses to see Shampoo glaring down at him with water pail in hand.

"Lazy Mousse! Dirty dishes are piling up fast! GET BACK TO WORK!" Shampoo huffed, then left Mousse in his puddle of water and sad thoughts.

More hot water was needed to finish the task at hand, so flapping his way towards the bathroom to change back he wondered how things will turn out in the end, and how long will it take before Shampoo will turn out like him?

Watching from afar with a broken heart?

**~XXxxxXX~**

The Kuno mansion was silent before the setting sun, making the grand house more eerier than before. No one in sight but for the kendo champion, Tatewaki Kuno, who was practicing his sword strikes at the dummies that surrounded him in the garden. One after another, the straw mats fell the ground, hay floating everywhere.

"Hmm, nothing. Simply easy. Saotome Ranma, I will vanquish you, and release the beauteous Tendo Akane and pig-tailed girl from your grubby hands... STRIKE! STRIKE! STRIKE! STRIKE! STRIKE! STRIKE!" The dummy representing Ranma was soon turned to toothpicks, the head was the only part of the body still in one piece. Satisfied with the outcome of his work, he turned to head back into the house, but stopped, sensing a familiar presence.

"Sasuke, show yourself." Kuno commanded, and a green and purple clothed ninja appeared from the shadows and bowed behind his young master.

"Young master Kuno, you summoned me?" the rabbit looking ninja spoke, head still bowed.

"Ah, Sasuke, have you accomplished the task assigned to you?" Kuno asked, staring up at the setting sun. Sasuke retrieved the small folder inside his shirt pocket. Without lifting his head from it's knelt position, he raised the folder up to his master.

"Hai, just as you have asked." Sasuke replied, as his young master finally look down at the ninja. Quickly taking the folder, he scanned the contents inside. After a few minutes of keeping his head buried inside the folder he slowly chuckled, his laugh growing louder. The laugh, thankfully, didn't last long for Kuno quickly composed himself and wiped away the drippy nose bleed.

"Excellent, Sasuke! Most successful! Now to write more poetry for my tigress Tendo Akane, and my pig-tailed goddess and prepare to praise them with joyful words of love tomorrow! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kuno walked off towards the Kuno mansion, happy as a lark, and determination to create his latest haikus.

With Kuno gone, Sasuke quickly relaxed, sitting down on the ground before retrieving another small envelope from the same pocket. He quickly took out the contents inside, before giggling to himself. The first item inside was a photo of female Ranma, shirtless and only wearing his sleep boxer while fanning herself from the heat. A green hand towel was draped across her breasts while a plate of sliced watermelons sat beside her legs. The ninja giggled at the sexy picture, taking his fill of the sweat glistening skin on her body from the sunlight. Moving on, he switched to the next picture, showing female Ranma again, but this time she was wearing a green one piece swimsuit from last summer, showing off her long legs and her back was exposed. Sasuke felt the heat rise in his cheeks checking out Ranma's hourglass figure being hugged tightly to the stretchy swimwear.

Next picture was Akane-san, wearing her gi outfit and punching through bricks. Not a sexy picture as female Ranma, but she was pretty cute, and looked determined working out. Sasuke's favored her jogging outfit she wears in the morning. The shorts hugged her butt well and the T-shirt that bounced with her chest. Her headband wrapped around her head sparing her bangs that bounced with each step. Sasuke's face changed into a dreamy stare, and would have continued flipping through the pictures he had taken, but something else had stopped him. More like _someone._

"SASUKEEEEE! Where are you?!" a shriek cried out, ringing throughout the whole house, scaring Sasuke out of his thoughts. Quickly collecting the thrown pictures from the air, he quickly entered the grand mansion, the rabbit ninja zipped quickly through the ninja holes, and appearing before the voice that summoned him.

"Lady Kodachi, your have summoned me?" Sasuke knelt his head down to the ground, staying a few feet away from the said mistress of the house. She chuckled, eyeing her grand portrait of her darling Ranma in his black tux and surrounded by black roses.

"Sasuke, have you retrieved what I have asked of you?" the young gymnast asked, not turning to look at him. Sasuke quickly pulled out a small envelope from other pocket on his robe and handed the white concealed envelope up to his mistress.

"Hai, the pictures of Ranma Saotome, as requested. I fought tooth and nail to get a few of these shots." Sasuke reported to Kodachi, reminiscing on a few incidents he tried to get a shot of Ranma from his room and he left with a few bruises to his face. Finally turning to the ninja servant, whose eyes never left the floor, she smiled and snatched the envelope from his waiting hand and pulled the pictures. Her smiled grew wicked, enjoying the images greatly.

Her darling Ranma, one picture he's practicing a kata, kicking some over-grown panda, another picture he's walking shirtless with the towel resting over his taunt shoulders drinking a water bottle. She tried to keep the squeal that threatened to erupt from her throat, but it escaped, her body shook with happiness at the delicious sight. Coming back from her quick high, she flipped to the next one. Ranma was fast asleep, only in his sleep boxers.

"Oh Ranma darling..." she cooed out loud, growing a hot pink color to her cheeks. Her darling looked so peaceful in his sleep. If only she could reach into the picture, caress his cheek and have his strong arms wrapped around her waist instead of the pillow he clung to. Wanting to see more, she turned to the next picture of her darling fighting the bandana boy in the back yard. Looked like he was winning. She sniggered at his victory, until turned to the last one. Kodachi lost her smile and her lips turned up appalled, angry in seconds. Her drip on the photos tightened, her body shaking in growing anger. Her darling Ranma, with that untalented cook, Akane.

_"That girl has the gall to even look at my Ranma with such affection!"_ the gymnast growled to herself, seeing how close those two were, sitting out on the patio and Akane handing Ranma a cup that looked like tea. That Tendo girl was her number one enemy in her fight for Ranma's heart, and to make things worse is that they sleep under the same roof! It wasn't fair! What could that sorceress be doing to her darling Ranma?!

Kodachi shook her head, clearing her mind of her hot anger over Akane. Time is not on her side, soon graduation will be coming soon, and her Ranma will be gone to, wherever his future takes him. Her darling Ranma will be gone forever! Kodachi had to act fast, already formulating her first step in her plan:

Taking out her competition, starting with the easiest target first. Kodachi will save Tendo Akane for last, her greatest opponent!

"Sasuke, summon up more of your ninja allies. My first order in my flawless plan to finally have Ranma is to eliminate my competitors, one by one. Once you have return with your comrades, meet me out in the gardens. Don't be late! We leave an hour after dinner!"

"Hai, and who will be your first target of your plan, mistress Kodachi?" Sasuke asked quickly finally raising his head to see his mistress' back facing him now. Taking one black rose from the bunches surrounding her handsome Ranma, she took one good whiff of the dark flower before pitching the rose's stem to the picture on the opposite side of the lady's room.

"Don't forget her face. We strike the pauper tonight! HAAAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!" Kodachi pranced away to her bathroom to get ready for dinner. Sasuke quickly made his way out the room once his mistress had pointed out his target for tonight's mission. He pulled out a photo he had taken of his target earlier this week staring at her pink face and blue eyes.

A shame, she was a looker. The white bow on her head gave her a cute look, but why does she wear boys clothes to school? Sasuke didn't understand girls these days. First his own crazy mistress, now cross-dressing cooks?

**~XXxxxXX~**

A bright red bike sped through the streets heading towards Furikan High School, with the purple amazon on top peddling with a mission to complete.

"Shampoo made special shrimp noodles for Airen! Stupid violent ruined Arien's dinner last time! My poor starving Airen..." Shampoo huffed, shaking her long hair with distain. "Shampoo make Airen happy! Then Airen go on date with Shampoo!" she cheered loudly, peddling faster to finally see her handsome Ranma-

But wait! Slamming the brakes to a screeching stop, Shampoo stopped to think over her plan.

_"Shampoo use special vegetable broth for love potion to work, but Shampoo forgot to test out food!"_ Trying to find a solution quick, she look around to find a test subjects. Behind her, a trash can toppled over from the alley making the amazon jump off her bike. Rolling out of the fallen metal can, was a little-piglet? A little black piglet to be exact.

"Aira! Violent girl's pet piglet!" Shaking garbage off itself, the piglet in question sniffed the air before it's eyes landed on Shampoo, and her wooden basket in her hand. He finally realized where the wonderful smell was coming from! Squealing happily, the dirty P-chan raced his little hooves over to Shampoo hoping for food, but was met with a small foot instead.

**POW!**

"Bwheeeee!" cried P-chan, sailing away until he became a tiny star.

"No food for silly piglet!" Shampoo huffed, getting back on to her bike and peddling back towards the high school.

_"Shampoo remember black piglet had ugly yellow bandana, when did violent girl switch color?"_

Shampoo's train of thought came to a stop, now finally seeing her Airen, ...with violent tomboy! Shampoo hissed seeing the two together. Just seeing the tomboy boy breathing the same air as her Ranma made her body twitch with anger, wanting to kick the girl somewhere far away. Like somewhere with the stars. Her Airen looked upset, probably mad at home wrecker's big mouth. Shampoo shook her head.

"Violent tomboy should stop trying so much. She is such an eyesore!" the amazon was about the ring her bike bell to signal her arrival, but her fingers, no, her whole body froze. She couldn't move. She couldn't even close her mouth!

Shampoo gasped, horrified. Almost to the point where she dropped her food.

...Did..did..Violent tomboy just grabbed her Airen's _butt?!_

She gaped like a fish out of water for two full seconds before noticing Akane look her direction. There was an evil glint in her eyes, and a small smirk grew on her face... Shampoo would be more than happy to slap that smirk off her face!

How dare she touch what's hers! Anger spread throughout her body, all the way to her core, and the seething amazon used it to speed her way over to the two teens at full throttle!

Before she had her Airen to herself tonight, she would break every bone in tomboy's body and bury her _twelve_ feet under!


	3. Chapter 3

Dr. Tofu escorted an elderly man outside to the front walls of his office and gave him a friendly wave.

"Keep drinking your medicine Mr. Tanaka. You'll be just fine." Seeing his last patient off for the day, Dr. Tofu returned to his office to check on his earlier guest. Making sure the kettle was still hot, the doctor brought two new cups of tea to the patient room where the lost boy was enjoying his plate of rice and curry. Scrapping the plate clean, Ryoga licked his lips with satisfaction and place the polished plate on the carry tray next to him.

"Thank you doctor! The meal was delicious!" the lost boy smiled, happy to have a fully stomach!

"Hai, some tea?" Dr. Tofu handed Ryoga a hot mug to help wash down his food.

"Yes please!" Ryoga accepted the cup, and downed the tea in two gulps.

"Whoa, easy Ryoga-kun. Don't choke on yourself now. You're still recovering." the kind doctor reminded the lost boy, patting his back gently. Ryoga chuckled sheepishly, rubbing his head bashfully. Both hands were neatly wrapped and smelling clean and a hint of mint. Ryoga was grateful for the doctor's kindness. When he came into Dr. Tofu's office, his hands were cut up pretty badly, but other than a really empty stomach and needing plenty of rest Ryoga would be right as rain by tomorrow morning.

That was before Kasumi decided to show up with a big helping of chicken and vegetable curry.

"Sorry about earlier. I should be better than that." Dr. Tofu apologized, checking Ryoga's elbow again to make sure it was back in place. Boy, did Dr. Tofu have a strong grip! Ryoga quickly waved off the doctor, kind of scared of the doctor's strength. He didn't want to dislocate another arm.

"It's alright doctor, I really appreciate you taking care of me."

"Now Ryoga, I want you to be careful with your left arm now. At least for a few days. Don't want to have another dislocation at the wrong time now do we?" Tofu smiled, gently flexing the left arm, watching to see any unusual activities. Getting the okay from Tofu, the doctor walked Ryoga to the front door with pack in hand. "Be careful Ryoga, and do find shelter soon. It's getting dark quick."

"Again, thank you sir! Please tell Kasumi-san thank you for the meal!" Ryoga bowed his head to the doctor. Said doctor's face turned a shade redder at the mentioned name.

"O-of course Ryoga, hahahahahaaaa!" the now clumsy doctor danced back inside his building, making a mess in his path. Ryoga shook his head and began his way down the street, and finding a place to camp for the night.

_"How kind of the doctor to patch me up, even feed me. I shall thank him again the next time I see him." _His thoughts went to Kasumi's unexpected visit with dinner, which led to Ryoga's dislocated elbow. Ryoga shivered at that horrible moment. _"Who would have thought Kasumi-san could have such a powerful influence on the doctor." _Ryoga stopped walking and sighed.

Dr. Tofu and Kasumi-san. They looked so sweet together. Shy, but happy.

"_I wonder, if I didn't have this stupid curse, would Akane-san look at me the same way? If I was honest?_"

_XXxxRyoga's ImaginationxxXX_

_"R-Ryoga?! You are P-CHAN! I can't believe you! You deceived me! I hate you! RANMA!" Akane hugged Ranma, crying in his chest. Ranma hugged her back gently._

_"It's okay, Akane. I tried to warn you. Now, you should be punished!" Ranma whispered to her ear with an evil glint in his eyes._

_"RANMA!" Akane cried, as Ranma ripped open her night shirt, laughing manically._

_"Heeheeheehee, HAHAHAHAHAHAA-"_

**CRACK!**

"Saotome Ranma," Ryoga growled, creating a giant hole in a brick wall. "Until I defeat Ranma, I can't be honest with Akane-san. Someday, Akane-san." Ryoga huffed with determination, but until then, "Prepare to die, RANMA!" Ryoga dashed down the street towards the high school with his energy at its best, ready to fight his number one rival. He hoped to catch the pig-tailed martial artist before he left school.

Or next Monday, which ever came first.

**~XXxxxXX~**

"Whew, glad that test is over with. Now I have a weekend to prepare for the restaurant and play date with Ran-chan!" Ukyo mused out loud her plans, while she stretched her cramped arms over her head, her neck making loud cracks from stiffness. Ukyo stayed after class to finish up her English test, and now she feels her stress rolling off her shoulders. "Good thing I called Konatsu to close Ucchan's for the day in advance now I can enjoy my afternoon!" Ukyo cheered, with a skip in her step. Ukyo smiled to herself, thinking about her cross-dressing waiter Konatsu. He's been a big help and devoted in his job.

_"Maybe I'll treat him to ice-cream this weekend after a hard day's work!" _Ukyo nodded her head. She liked the sound of that plan.

Making her way off the school grounds, she didn't see a flying object sailing towards her head, nor did she hear the squeals of help until she felt the impact hit her square in the chest.

**OINK!**

Ukyo felt the air punched out of her chest before she saw two black beady eyes with ears make collision knocking her into the ground. Dust and dirt formed a cloud from Ukyo's fall, and it took a few seconds for the fallen chef to cough some air into her lungs before she could pull her body up off the ground.

"Ouch. Man, what just hit me?" Ukyo shuddered, still feeling the hard impact of the unknown object, still resting on her chest. The black orb started to twitch and come alive, blinking big black eyes to wake itself up. Shaking its body awake, the orb in question hopped off Ukyo, sniffling it's surroundings. Ukyo got one good look at the mysterious black creature, and could only think of one name.

"P-chan?" the said piglet looked at Ukyo with confusion, but was caution of her not coming any closer. Ukyo then took P-chan state; long ears, big black eyes-Wait! Where was his bandana? Instead of his yellow bandana, a red bowtie was tied around his neck. Now that Ukyo saw such change, she could see something else different. P-chan was a jet black piglet, but this one was actually spotted brown. "Well, you definitely _not_ P-chan, so who are little piglet?" she smiled softly at the still shy piglet. The piglet stayed away from Ukyo, now visibly shaking at Ukyo's approach. "It's okay little one." Ukyo softly cooed, hoping to coax the scared pork chop. Coming closer on her knees, the chef's nose picked up something else.

Sniff. Sniff. What's that awful smell?

Ukyo finally reached the scared piglet, gently stroking its head. After a few strokes, the shaking stopped completely, and he leaned forward to the warm touches. Ukyo giggled at the now happy, but smell piglet. _"What a cute piglet! I wonder where it came from?"_ Ukyo looked around to see if anyone was around the school, rising back onto her feet. The piglet didn't like the warm rubs to stop, so he trotted over to Ukyo's feet and rubbed up against her, wanting some more love and attention. Ukyo was actually surprise by this cute piece of uncooked bacon, and she couldn't help but laugh out loud. She happily scooped the spotted piglet. "What a cutie you are!" Ukyo cooed at the squirmy piglet who was very happy to be help in warm arms. Beats a cold trash can any day!

_"I guess this is okay. One night wouldn't hurt, right?" _Ukyo smiled down at her new companion, scratching behind his ears.

Sniff. Sniff. That smell is stronger now!

Ukyo retracted her hand now seeing brown dirt and caked up mud. She look down to also see a big splotch of filth on her uniform

"Why you dirty little pig. How about I clean you up real quick before go home, eh?" Ukyo dashed back towards school, rubbing off a little dirt from the bouncing piglet.

~XXX~

Running cold water against the towel in hand, Ukyo gently wiped down the now pink piglet clean before running the water over its body. Shaking itself dry, the pink piglet pranced around Ukyo in circles before hopping up into her arms.

"A-ha! You are so cute! Who would have thought having a piglet around could actually be fun?" She hasn't felt this giddy in quiet some time. Now she knew how Akane felt having P-chan around. Oh, that's right!

"Looks like a name is in order. Let's see," she lifted the bouncy piglet in the air. "Ah, a little female eh? Well, how about-"

**GURGLE! GROWL!**

Ukyo blushed pink as the piglet in hand and laughed.

"How about we eat first? Then I'll think of one for you." Ukyo asked sweetly. The pink piglet snuggled up into Ukyo's chest as her reply.

**THWACK!**

Ack! Ukyo felt the hard wooden box hit her head, and take her to the ground before she saw its bright red color. Pushing herself to sit on the ground, the pink piglet squeaked and oinked her worries to the chef, staying close to her side.

"First my chest and now my head- What the hell hit me this time?!" Ukyo hissed out loud, growing tired of getting knock off her feet. The piglet then squealed happily, running laps around the circular wooden box. Drawing herself to her knees, Ukyo took up the wooden object in question, wanting to get a good look at it before-she smelled something delicious! Deciding to see inside, she placed down the box and opened the top to reveal two hot bowls of-

"Ah! Buta-chan!" Too late! The pink piglet tackled one of the bowls and helped herself to the quickly vanishing noodles.

"Whoa, slow down girl! Don't want to choke now!" Ukyo couldn't help but smile, seeing her chow down on the free meal. Two bowls, one for each of them.

... Should she? **GROOOWL! **Her stomach answered for her.

"_Why not?_" Ukyo shrugged, starting to slurp down the hot noodles mixed with vegetables and shrimp.

_~XMinutes latersX~_

Bowls empty and licked clean (courtesy of Buta-chan) Ukyo reclined back against the water faucets with a sigh of contentment. Buta-chan rested against Ukyo, sleeping inside one of the noodle bowls.

"Well that hit the spot. It wasn't okonomiyaki, but it sure was filling!" Ukyo sighed again, but she had to wonder.

_"Where did those noodles come from? They didn't just fall from the sky!"_

**AIIIEEEEEEEE!**

Hearing the danger this time, Ukyo only had seconds to see Shampoo flying down towards her head.

**PANG!**

Shampoo then tasted the ground, being flatten by Ukyo's battle spatula.

"Shampoo?! What's the big idea?" Ukyo shouted down at the amazon, mostly shocked that Shampoo would attack her out of no where.

"Shampoo should be saying that instead of Spatula Girl!" the amazon swatted the over-sized kitchen utensil away, glaring at Ukyo for hitting her when she looked at the chef's feet, and screamed.

"AAIIIEEYAAAH! Why you eat Shampoo's special dinner for Airen?!" she hollered at the chef, horrified that all her hard work was gone in minutes.

"Airen, ... Ranchan! That was for Ranchan?!" Ukyo gasped, now realizing what she just finished eating.

"First Violent Tomboy hit Shampoo, and now Spatula Girl eat my noodles I made for Airen!" Shampoo growled, stomping her foot in frustration. Her whole plan was ruined!

**SPLAT!**

"Care to explain what happen form the _beginning_?" Ukyo gritted her teeth, already annoyed she ate Shampoo's cooking (and it was good!), now she knew she had consumed some weird spell, or curse, and she needed to figure out what to do before things get worse.

Shampoo slapped the battle spatula off her head again, passed agitated from being hit too many times today, but decided to explain what scheme she was up to this time. Shampoo would enjoy watching Spatula Girl squirm with displeasure. Payback for eating her noodles. Shampoo collected herself before filling Ukyo in about what happened almost thirty minutes ago...

**~XXxxxXX~**

**(Twenty minutes earlier...)**

"Ranma, I can't believe you sometimes..." Akane sighed heavily, walking alongside her pig-tail fiancé on their way home. Ranma turned his head away from Akane, clearly grumbling to himself.

"_She just _had_ to bring it up!_" Ranma shook his head, stewing over the last class of the day, still fresh in his mind...

**((The boys and girls had P.E. in the gym for the last class of the day. Boys practiced judo, while girls had the balance beam. Ranma didn't have a partner for the exercise (no boy was stupid enough to partner with him, nor test his strength), so Ranma volunteered to watch as an assistant coach. Ranma watched with amusement and patience, walking from group to group checking on form and congratulating on a good throw.**

**"Akane-chan, you're up next!"**

**Ranma snuck a peek as Akane hopped up onto the long balance beam. She was wearing her yellow leotard today.**

**"_Why couldn't she wear her _pink _one?_" Ranma questioned to himself, face flushed a little pink. Collecting himself, he concentrated on the boys at hand before he was caught looking. This was going to be an exhausting gym day, mentally.**

**"Bring your leg higher Akane-chan!" the girls coach told her. Ranma was itching to look back over.**

**"Yo! Ranma" Said boy flinched, now focusing back on Hiroshi as he walked up to him. "Ranma, maybe you can show us a demonstration for a more difficult throw, on the coach actually?" Hiroshi volunteered quickly sweating bullets like the rest of the boys group behind him. Ranma almost laughed at their pale faces.**

**"That's okay. One of you guys can actually throw me if you would like. Just this once!" Ranma felt like being nice to the boys since he didn't participate much with the gym class because of his higher skill set. Immediately, the boys swarmed Ranma for this rare opportunity. Only a few were chosen for time sake. Daisuke was first instructed on how to perform the Ashi Guruma, the Leg Wheel. Ranma smiled small seeing Daisuke's pleased face.**

**"HAHA! I've defeated Saotome Ranma!" Daisuke immediately found himself on the ground in a Sankaku jime, a hold where the legs wrap around the opponents neck while he held on to his left arm.**

**"Anyone else want to try?" Ranma asked, getting out of the hold and springing back to his feet. Hiroshi decided to take a whack for it. Slowly, but surely, Ranma help instruct Hiroshi to perform Seoi Otoshi, the Shoulder Drop.**

**"Wow Ranma, your aren't as heavy as I thought you were. That was actually easy to pull off." Hiroshi laughed out loud.**

**Ranma frowned at the comment. "Are you saying I'm light weight? You know I'm going easy on you." Hiroshi stopped fast, and chuckled weakly.**

**"Oh! Hey Gosunkugi! Save those pictures for me will ya? "**

**Pictures?**

**Ranma looked up at the ghost boy on the side, holding his camera and five printed photos in his pocket.**

**"Beautiful landing, Akane-chan!" the girls' coach commented.**

**SNAP! SNAP!**

**Gosunkugi quickly turned to the girls' team and took pictures of Akane on the balance beam. Hiroshi felt the room rise in temperature all of a sudden. He looked down at Ranma, and understood why.**

**_"Oh no, we are not having a repeat like last year! Not again!" _Hiroshi was easily tossed aside to the group of boys, who all now coward in fear at seeing Ranma now, who hasn't stopped looking at Gosunkugi.**

**"Hey boys," the group of boys flinched at his very calm voice. "I have a new throw to show you." he said while stalking over towards the oblivious boy. A clap on the shoulder was all the voodoo loving boy had as a warning. "One of my personal favorites," Ranma grabbed Gosunkugi by the cuff of his shirt (he's not wearing his gi) and wrapped his other arm around his waist.**

**"U-RA-NA-GEEEEE!"(1) Ranma yelled as he quickly squatted and threw Gosunkugi over his shoulder.**

**Maybe a little too hard, but Ranma didn't care. His goal was accomplished, the camera was cracked down the middle. Sadly for Ranma, Gosunkugi had some boys to break his fall.))**

"You didn't have to throw the poor boy." Akane fussed at Ranma, not happy at his performance today.

"Hey, look what happened the _last_ time he took pictures. I didn't want a repeat of last year," Ranma defended, not too happy about the topic of their conversation right now. "and why are you so worried? He still in one piece! He's lucky it was just one throw, and not hundred punches instead!" Ranma started to fume, getting upset at Gosunkugi's bad habit of taking pictures of Akane, _his_ fiancée.

A giggle and a soft touch to his arm brought Ranma back to reality.

"Ranma, don't be jealous over someone taking pictures of me." she said looking up at his face.

_"But you are my fiancée dammit!" _was what Ranma _wanted _to say, but seeing Akane smiling up at him he decided no to argue. Besides, he prefer Akane giving him cute, soft smiles and touches rather than strong angry punches and glares. Then again, he wouldn't mind an angry look here and there.

Those angry looks were almost cuter than her smiles.

Ranma looked back down at his blunette fiancée who apparently was talking while they continued their walk from school, but Ranma wasn't listening, too preoccupied with...

Ogling was a word Ranma didn't like using, but in _this _case, Ranma couldn't look away from Akane's lips. Her pink lips went on rambling, about whatever she was saying, but Ranma was paying attention to the way they twisted and curved to form her words of thought. They were a little glossy too, for they glistened off the setting sun's rays. Ranma licked his own lips, his blue eyes turned a shade darker, and then, he sucked in his breath watching those pink lips look at him.

"Ranma."

Said boy felt his body twitch, a satisfying shiver crawled up his back then right back down to his feet.

_"Please say my name again..."_ Ranma purred in his head, reminiscing past times when she whispered his name, like just before they left school, on top of the class desk...

The pink lips switched to a frown. Ranma's vision pulled back to see the face fully, and his blunette was glaring at him now, clearly upset.

~XXX~

Akane was excited, actually elated at Ranma's jealousy. Things between the two were staring to blossom, well, going in the direction Akane was hoping for. After their wreck of a wedding, the proclaimed fiancées have been more bolder and daring than before. Shampoo made her appearances every other day, and Ukyo made the attempt to walk with her and Ranma on their way home after school. Along with a free meal. Akane was actually surprised last week that Kodachi hasn't made- wait, she better stop there. Today was going great, she didn't want to jinx things now.

She glanced up at Ranma, who was staring back at her! She jerked her face away, eyes forward towards the school gates approaching. She busied herself with mentioning what might be for dinner, still blushing from Ranma's direct gaze.

"_Great, now I must look silly, blushing like an idiot!_" Akane berated herself, not paying attention to her pig-tail fiancé's face. Finally taking a good look at Ranma, his eyes now were a shade darker than before!

"Eep!" Akane's face quickly puffed pink with embarrassment. She almost turned away, but she caught the funny looking grin that was _slowly _stretching across Ranma's face. He's not thinking about ...Oh no!

Still embarrassed, Akane's face turned into a frown. _"Oh no you don't Ranma, don't you start now! Not right here!"_ Akane thought sharply, seeing Ranma finally making eye contact. "Ranma..." Akane hissed lowly, watching for his next move.

Ranma just arched one prefect eyebrow.

"...What, don't tell me you forgot already?" Ranma asked, his voice dropped a few pitches. Akane's frown sharpened before twisting her head away with a huff. How could she forget? It was after class! The classroom next to the girl's locker room...

Akane didn't sense Ranma's approach until she felt his breath coat her left ear, and his husky voice whispering her unspoken thoughts and wishes. Akane jerked up, feeling her knees almost buckled.

"RANMA!" Akane hissed loudly, taking a swing at him. Ranma easily ducked and pranced away, laughing at her rosy face. Akane fumed for a minute, before sighing and walking up to the smiling pig-tail boy.

"You know, I still think you shouldn't have thrown Gosunkugi like you did." Akane fussed again. Ranma cringed, his happy mood gone immediately.

"Oh great- Akane! Why did you have to bring up THST LOSER?!" Ranma shouted, growing frustrated at his blunette. _HIS fiancée! _He stomped off, walking now away from school towards home. "_Why is she thinking about that voodoo freak anyway?_" Ranma ranted to himself, not hearing the bike bell ringing from a distance, not seeing Akane skipping up to him, and definitely not seeing the small hand approaching his back side...

Until he felt that hand grope on of his moons.

If _anyone_ asked if they heard a random high pitch shriek in Nerima, Ranma would tell you he knew nothing about it.

Ranma quickly whipped around on his toes to see Akane smiling innocently, like nothing happened two seconds ago. Ranma's mouth tried to form words but even that was becoming difficult. Akane hopped up to her speechless fiancé, giving a small giggle to his face.

"Oh, I didn't forget," Akane leaned up closer to Ranma's face, reaching around Ranma... to gently grab his behind.

"Ranma..." Akane chanted softly as she stared into Ranma's eyes, a darker glint in her brown eyes.

It's official, Ranma was in trouble. Akane had him trapped. Her eyes snared him dead in his tracks, like a snake stared down it's prey. Her hand had given him _another_ squeeze. Ranma's eyes grew in shock, now standing on his toes.

If something didn't happen soon-

**CRASH!**

"AIREEEN!"

Well, not the distraction he was looking for, but at least Akane's hand left his butt. He would've been able to think more clearer had the red bike not crashed into his head.

"Airen! Leave perverted home wrecker and have dinner with Shampoo!" the purple amazon exclaimed from up top her bike, completely ignoring Akane.

"Sham-Shampoo... can't breath..." Ranma coughed out, almost turning blue. Shampoo hopped off her bike and presented Ranma a shiny red box.

"Shampoo made dinner for Ranma and Shampoo to enjoy together!" she smiled, opening the lid of the box to show two piping hot bowls of noodles with vegetables and shrimp. Ranma opened his mouth to decline Shampoo's offer, but after getting a good whiff of the noodles, his stomach betrayed him with a loud growl. Shampoo smirked at Ranma's flushed face, already knowing his massive appetite, taking out chopsticks out from her pocket for Ranma to feast with.

She hoped he would have room for dessert tonight in her room.

Akane quickly scratched out her evening plans by punting the box out of Shampoo's hands and to the other side of the school like it was a football.

"Oops! My foot twitched. Silly me!" Akane apologized, looking innocent. Shampoo, even Ranma, blinked at Shampoo's now empty hands.

"My special noodles for Ranma, just gone." the shell-shocked amazon whispered to herself, still staring at her hands.

"You want your noodles back?" Akane asked, shaking with anger. Her aura glowing red. She quickly snatched up the red bike off the ground and glam-slammed the amazon to the school right after the red box. "Then go GET IT YOURSELF!"

"NYAAAAAAAA!" Shampoo shrieked, sailing over the school roof.

**~XXxxxXX~**

**TWACK!**

"Oh, there Shampoo's bike." Shampoo saw her red bike perched up top Ukyo's head knocking her to the ground. Wobbling back up to her feet, Ukyo pushed the bike back to the amazon and dusted herself off.

"You still haven't explained about the noodles. What spell did you put in the food?!" Ukyo was growing more frustrated with every second the amazon in front of her was wasting. It's a good thing she closed for the day. She would have been very grouchy to her customers with the growing headache she was feeling right now.

"Shampoo cooked special shrimp all the way from home. Special blue shrimp is a very rare find. Very delicious. Work all afternoon to steam and cook. Special blue shrimp has very hard shell to crack. Tasted good yes?" Shampoo explained with a smile. Ukyo was waiting for the curse part, but Shampoo stared back at her waiting as well. Huh?

"That's it? No spell at all?" Ukyo couldn't help but bark out. She could care less about stupid blue shrimp. Though she had to admit, the shrimp had the melt in your mouth juicy sensation when she had feasted on the noodles.

Maybe she could talk to Cologne on selling a few packs to add as a topping on her okonomiyaki.

"There was spell," Ukyo glared at Shampoo, waiting to strike. "but spell won't work on Spatula Girl." Ukyo froze midway from grabbing her giant spatula, definitely not expecting that response.

"Not work? Dammit Shampoo, explain yourself!" Ukyo still was ready to grab her spatula if needed.

"Spatula Girl is female, spell only work if male. Special vegetable broth make Airen Shampoo's!" the amazon sighed, looking down at the two empty bowls, and one sleeping piglet snoring away. "Stupid pink piglet," Shampoo hissed to herself, glaring hard at the pig. "First home-wrecker's pet and now this one. I hate pigs." she spat with venom, before she grew a smile. "Shampoo should make a tasty Tokatsu out of piglet! " she stepped towards the now yawning piglet, who shook in fear of the demonic amazon. Said amazon cracked her fingers before -

**SPLASH! BONK!**

Shampoo didn't get far at all, for a soaked purple cat took her place surrounded by a drenched clothes. Ukyo had dropped the pail hard over the cat, planting her foot on top. Ukyo just about had enough of this amazon for one day!

"You, leave Momo-chan. ALONE you stupid amazon!" Ukyo ball parked the cat, and bucket, with her battle spatula into the night sky, the cat shrieking her little lungs out. Catching her breath, Ukyo looked down at her pink friend, now named Momo-chan, with relief now that she wasn't in harm's way.

Momo looked up at Ukyo with relief, and with new found happiness: Ukyo gave her a name. Momo made a new friend!

"Well, that's over with. Now we can go home." Ukyo smiled down at Momo, stationing her spatula behind her back. Momo leaped into Ukyo's chest, wiggling happily in her now wrapped arms. Ukyo found a laugh bursting from her throat; Today started as an upset, missing her chances to talk to her Ran-chan, but now she made a new friend. This must be how Akane felt when she had P-chan in her arms. Now walking off the school grounds, she thought up of a new plan to get some time alone with her Ran-chan tomorrow. Maybe she could invite Ranma after lunch to hang out at the lake, then ask him after she closed her shop if he would like some dessert after wards... Ukyo giggled to herself already seeing the perfect day with her Ran-chan!

Can this day get any better?

**~XXxxxXX~**

Ukyo spoke too soon.

Just as she was turning onto the last street toward her restaurant, she sensed someone watching her. Quickly, she shot on of her small spatulas into the tree behind her. Something black leaped out, dodging her weapon, and cascaded a shower of black rose petals that flew everywhere. Trying not to wake Momo, Ukyo quickly tucked the piglet inside her school jacket before brandishing out her battle spatula to block the attack to her head. Ukyo pushed back the cloaked figure and jump away, the black cloaked figure following suit a few away to keep distance between them.

Then, there was the obnoxious pearls of laughter. Ukyo paled, already fearing who that laugh belong to.

"Kodachi, what could you possibly want at this time?" Ukyo hissed, relaxing her stance but not enough to let her guard down. The cloaked figure revealed herself as the one and only Kodachi, the Black Rose. Her laugh was brought down to a simple chuckle.

"Kuonji Ukyo, you poor excuse of a chef, I must eliminate you so I can be one step closer to my darling Ranma!" Kodachi quickly flashed her gymnast ribbon and slashed at the chef. Jumping out of the way, Ukyo grabs two small spatulas and tosses them at Kodachi. The two work together to tightly wrap up the gymnast before she can do anything else. Getting a good grip on the noodle ropes connected to the Black Rose, Ukyo gave a good pull to bring the gymnast to her, and to deliver the finishing hit.

**SWING! PANG!**

Ukyo's battle spatula missed her target, instead hitting Sasuke upside the head.

"Eh, Sasuke?! What the hell are you doing in this fight?" Ukyo growled at the rabbit face ninja.

"HAAAAAAHAHAHAA! So close yet so far!" Kodachi, now free from her imprisonment, twirling her now longer ribbon and holding two pins in her other hand. "Let's turn this fight up a notch, shall we? Sasuke!" Kodachi barked at the flatten ninja. Pulling himself back on to his feet, he hopped into the air and blew a whistle from around his neck.

**BWEEP! BWEEEEP!**

Four more shadows appeared, now surrounding the chef.

"Hey, this isn't fair! This fight is between you and me, Kodachi!" Ukyo pointed at the now laughing gymnast.

"OOHOHOHO! What's the matter you lousy cook, afraid you will lose?" Kodachi sneered down at Ukyo, feeling excited at demolishing her first opponent, and her first part of her plan shall be completed before midnight. Ukyo growled and gritted her teeth hard with frustration. She should have known that Kodachi would pull something dirty and unfair like this, but she wouldn't let this handicap stop her, in fact she saw this as an opportunity to sharpen her skills at attacking multiple targets. Quickly opening her school bag, she tossed her bag aside after she pulled out another yellow belt. Now Ukyo was strapped with twice as many throwing spatulas as she had before, along with two bags of flour and a big water bottle, now ready for the battle before her.

"ATTACK!" Kodachi commanded, Sasuke and the four other shadows, now masked ninjas, ran head first to the okonomiyaki chef

_"Here we ... GO!" _Ukyo unleashed a battle cry and smashed the closest ninja into the ground. Propelling herself into the air, she tossed two of her throwing spatulas toward the next ninja, the one with a crane mask, wrapping him quickly while blocking the attack to her head with her battle spatula. Knee kicking the raccoon masked ninja that attacked head on in the gut, and elbowed him behind his neck to knock him out of the fight. Ukyo then saw Kodachi toss her bladed hoop straight for Ukyo, but Ukyo was prepared. The chef pulled the tied up ninja in the way of the hoop, knocking him down to the ground. The last lanky ninja trembled at Ukyo, afraid to move any closer, seeing what she did to the tiger ninja now crushed to the ground. The baboon masked ninja decided to be quick and threw a few star to distract Ukyo before attacking, but Ukyo had another thing coming! Spinning her battle spatula to deflect the stars, then scrapped up the already beaten ninjas and chugged them into the air in front of baboon ninja.

"Rubber reinforced 'yaki' noodle restraint!" the chef shouted, wrapping the surprised ninja along with the defeated ninjas into a noodle mess then slamming them into the ground with her battle spatula. Landing on the ninja pile safety, Ukyo saw her last two opponents and began formulating her last step of her plan.

"Hmm, now it's my turn!" Kodachi then leaped into the air taking three battle pins and launching them at Ukyo, but Ukyo cancelled the attack with her spatulas. Ukyo quickly rolled out of the way when Kodachi somehow pulled out her giant hammer to squash the chef. Kodachi didn't stop the onslaught of pins, now preparing to perform her signature move.

"The blow of a thousand hands, at full throttle!" Kodachi shouted and pressed toward the okonomiyaki chef. Ukyo couldn't find a spot to break through!

"_Got one more trick up my sleeve!_" Going into her hidden pockets, she quickly pitched five eggs at the rapid fire of pins, the shells instantly exploded. Ukyo sensed Sasuke trying to surprise attack her from behind, but she wasn't having any of that! Ukyo ducked from his wooden sword then made a U-turn around to slap the rabbit faced ninja with her battle spatula to his now egg yoked mistress.

"And I'm just getting started!" Ukyo exclaimed, grabbing two of her flour bags, and sliced them above the enemies' head. The flour quickly stuck on Kodachi and the animal ninjas, now coughing wheezing from the flour cloud.

"Let's not forget the water!" Taking the water bottle, Ukyo somersaulted over their heads and poured the whole bottle. Now with the water splashed into the glob mixture, the flour and egg quickly melted.

"The dough needs MIXING!" Ukyo snatched her battle spatula and smacked the sticky Black Rose and Sasuke to the animal herd, sticking them all together in a mess of flour egg and noodles.

"Here it goes! It's time for the TOSS!" Taking two giant steps, Ukyo leaped up into the air and slammed the sticky group flat like a pancake! **GONG! **Twirling her spatula over head, she was reading herself for the final move. She imagined the mixed pile as a grilling okonomiyaki. Her muscles flared with power, ready to flip this over-sized pancake. Hopefully to China. With another battle cry, Ukyo scrapped her spatula underneath the flatten pile, and with her new found strength, she flung the giant, sticky, human pancake into the air, flying over the buildings in front of her.

"This is not over, Kuonji Ukyooo!" Kodachi screeched down at her while sailing away like a flying UFO. As she watched them fly away, Ukyo sighed in heavy relief. Ukyo rested against her battle spatula to catch her breath.

"_Wow, I really worked up a sweat!_" Ukyo wiped her brow free of sweat before stationing her battle spatula back behind her. Ukyo suddenly felt, happy. She beat Kodachi, _and _her ninja herd to boot! Ukyo felt light, excitement bubbling inside her.

"Yatta! I did it!" Ukyo jumped up into the air, a smile almost splitting her face. Her heart felt like it would jump out of her ribcage any second!

**RIIP!**

"Ahh!" Ukyo gasped, feeling her school jacket pop open. She covered her chest before anyone saw her wrappings. She tied the jacket up as best as she could until she got home.

"Oink! Squeal!" Ukyo looked down at her feet to see someone she almost forgot.

"Oh! Momo-chan!" Ukyo exclaimed, her arms opened for the pink piglet to jump into. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to forget you. Didn't want you hurt by that crazy gymnast!" she smiled, petting Momo to calm her nerves. Knowing that she was worried about felt good. Even if it was in the form of a little piglet.

"Hey boy, you from Furikan High?" Ukyo turned around to see four boys, all wearing a different color school uniform. A school she didn't know, or want to by the creepy looks on their faces.

"What about it?" she asked, a little rougher than intended, but these males looked like they wanted to cause trouble. As if her night wasn't already chaotic than necessary.

"Hey man, it's not safe by yourself. Where's your mommy? Need a guard dog to get you home?" one of them asked, noticing Momo, who frowned at being called a dog. The group came closer, laughing with each other, but they never did get any closer.

**CRASH! BONK! PONG! GONG!**

All four boys were softly crying at the received goose eggs that were smacked into their heads. Twirling her spatula back onto her back belt, she scowled down at the four student boys. Hmmph! Stupid boys." she turned her back to the group and began her journey home.

"AAAAAGH!" Ukyo clutched her now throbbing head, releasing Momo who squealed at Ukyo in a panic. Ukyo fell to her knees, growling at the headache the was growing fast. "_What's wrong with, ouch! My head!_" Ukyo's forehead was sweating bullets, dripping onto the asphalt and her body growing hot. She tried to get back onto her feet, but quickly rolled to her side, sensing the attack just in time.

The blade aimed for her head missed by a second, only catching air. One of the boys Ukyo hit earlier was holding a switchblade, also struggling to stand on his own two feet.

"What's the matter, punk? Lost your macho act?" he sneered, his buddies getting up as well. Ukyo struggled with control over her body, pushing herself to stand. Her legs still felt like jelly, but her sense of hearing still worked now dodging an up coming attack from another punk. Ukyo side-stepped his approach, the punk falling into garbage cans while smacking another trying to hit her from the side. Another shot of pain hit her temple, making her take the switchblade aimed for her head.

**SLING!**

"Eek!" Ukyo's front jacket was sliced open, revealing her wrappings. Eh? The boys' face burned red.

_She's a g-girl?_

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" she shrieked, slapping each one hard in the face.

Panting from exhaustion and embarrassment, Ukyo quickly tied some strings together to fasten her now destroyed jacket closed until she could patch it up at home. Jacket secured, she quickly grabbed her schoolbag and battle spatula from the ground.

**POW! OIINK!**

Ukyo heard the blunt hit before the squeal. She gasped and turned to see Momo take the hit initially for her by a beam of wood!

"MOMO!" Ukyo quickly rushed to her fallen friend, now out cold with a big bump on her head. Ukyo cradled her pink friend to her chest, feeling terribly guilty for letting her guard down, even for a second.

_"Those bastards... I'm gonna clean their clocks, taking them apart and putting them_ back-AAH!" Ukyo saw white, then her vision went black...

_"Momo, Ran-chan..."_


	4. Chapter 4

Taking the next street on his left, Ryoga hoped _this_ way would take him to the high school. The street light above his him flicked on, the setting sun now resting under the horizon. Nighttime had come, and the lost boy was, well lost.

_"Great! Where the_ hell_ am I now?_" Ryoga made a sharp turn down the street and quickly entered a grocery store.

"Ack! Grrr... Where am I now?" Ryoga looked quickly for the exit, making another wrong turn. Lost boy made his way to the back of the store, past the back door and up the stairs to the roof.

"Great..." Ryoga sighed, past frustrated with himself and now ready to turn in for the night. He would deal with Ranma tomorrow. Besides, he could perfect his new move he learned up in the mountains before coming back to Nerima before facing Ranma. Already full from the doctor's dinner, Ryoga set his tent up, and rolled out his sleeping bag. Before preparing some hot tea to sip on, a loud and obnoxious laugh was heard outside.

A very familiar obnoxious laugh. That laugh sent a horrible chill down his spine, remembering the gymnast competition where his pig form was chained to Ranma as a handicap. That crazy woman!

"Kodachi! What do you possibly want at this time of night?" another female voice hissed out in the night.

Ryoga quickly rushed out of his tent and looked out from the roof to see Ukyo standing off from a black cloaked figure, now revealing themselves as the Black Rose Kodachi. The cape tossed aside, the gymnast attacked the chef head on with her ribbon. Ryoga watched silently, as Ukyo easily dodged the ribbon and pitched two small spatulas at the gymnast. Successfully wrapping up the crazy gymnast, Ukyo gave a good pull and brandished her battle spatula to finish the job.

_"This seems too_ _easy_..." Ryoga thought out loud, now sensing others watching in the shadows now emerged to protect Kodachi from the finishing blow.

"Sasuke?! What the hell are you doing in this fight?" Ryoga heard Ukyo growl at the rabbit ninja, who was now flatten to the ground. The black Rose laughed and escaped the ropes that imprisoned her. She gathered gymnast weapons in her hand then yelled at Sasuke. The ninja was fast, now in mid air blowing a whistle. Four more ninjas, masked with animal faces, appeared before Kodachi, then surrounded the chef.

"_Well that's not fair, that crazy gymnast..._" Ryoga growled, his hand twitched to reach for his umbrella and jump in.

"Hey that's not fair! This fight is between you and me Kodachi!" Ukyo pointed at the laughing gymnast.

"OOHOHOHO! What's the matter you lousy cook, afraid you will lose?" Kodachi stared down at Ukyo, who looked... rather excited. Ryoga watched to see what the chef would do, and what surprised him was she grabbed her school bag and strapped on another yellow belt that matched her first one. The second belt was well equipped, with twice the number of throwing spatulas she had before, also strapped with two bags of flour, a water bottle and two small closed pockets around her hips. Ukyo looked ready for battle, and Ryoga was actually excited to see what she could do, now with more enemies than before instead of a one-on-one fight. Ryoga set his umbrella beside him and got comfortable, ready to watch the fight between chef and ninjas, with the crazy gymnast as their commander.

"ATTACK!" Kodachi commanded, Sasuke and the four masked ninjas running head first toward the okonomiyaki chef.

Ukyo unleashed a battle cry and smashed the closet ninja, the tiger masked one, into the ground. Ukyo propelled herself into the air and blocked an upcoming attack to her head. She knee-kicked the raccoon masked ninja in the gut and elbowed him behind the neck, knocking out of the fight. With her second ninja down, she quickly threw two spatulas at the crane masked ninja coming her way stopping his attempt to attack. Kodachi saw her moment, and threw a hoop at Ukyo's head. Ukyo was prepared, having pulled the crane wrapped ninja to take the hit to the chest. The last lanky ninja trembled at Ukyo, afraid to move any closer, seeing what she did to the tiger ninja now crushed to the ground. The baboon masked ninja decided to be quick and threw a few star to distract Ukyo before attacking, but Ukyo had another thing coming! Spinning her battle spatula to deflect the stars, she quickly scrapped up the already beaten ninjas and chugged them into the air in front of baboon ninja.

"Rubber reinforced 'yaki' noodle restraint!" the chef shouted, wrapping the surprised ninja along with the defeated ones into a noodle mess then slamming them into the ground with her battle spatula. Landing on the ninja pile safety, Ukyo saw her last two opponents.

While watching Ukyo take down the animal pack, Ryoga was impressed at Ukyo's speed when dealing with the ninjas, to quickly counter attack and giving her full strength the strike down her opponent. Ryoga was wondering what Ukyo would do to Kodachi as he saw the two square off along with Sasuke at his mistress' side.

Kodachi's mug smile melted off her face, before she grabbed her battle pins. "Hmm, now it's now turn! HIYAAH!" the gymnast announced before taking to the air and launching her pins at Ukyo. Quickly deflecting them with her throwing spatulas, Ukyo rolled out of the way when Kodachi surprised her with her wooden hammer. Tossing the weapon aside, Kodachi began her onslaught of pins, her signature move, and danced her way to the chef. Ukyo danced back, ducking and blocking the rapid pins that came to close to her face and chest.

Ryoga had to admit, Ukyo could definitely hold her own against the crazy gymnast. Thanks to his trained eyes, Kodachi's pins match each block from the metal spatula. It looked like they would dance a little longer, but Ukyo was quick to grab something from her utility pocket.

_"Are those, eggs?_" Ryoga questioned in disbelief. He watched as Sasuke appeared behind Ukyo with a wooden sword as the eggs exploded from the impact of the rapid fire of pins. Ukyo must have sensed his attack, for she ducked from the swing, made a U-turn and slapped Sasuke to his now egg-yoked mistress.

"And I'm just getting started!" Ukyo exclaimed, grabbing two of her flour bags, and sliced them above the enemies' head. The flour quickly stuck on Kodachi and the animal ninjas, now coughing wheezing from the flour cloud.

"Let's not forget the water!" Taking the water bottle, Ukyo somersaulted over their heads and poured the whole bottle. Now with the water splashed into the glob mixture, the flour and egg quickly melted.

"The dough needs MIXING!" Ukyo snatched her battle spatula and smacked the sticky Black Rose and Sasuke to the animal herd, sticking them all together in a mess of flour, eggs and noodles.

"Here it goes! It's time for the TOSS!" Ukyo took a breath, and taking two giant steps, she leaped into the air and slammed the sticky group flat like a pancake!

Ryoga cringed, it looked painful. He knew the sting of her spatula. Ryoga watched closely as Ukyo stood still, holding her spatula with both hands forward. She appeared calm, in her zone like when she's making her okonomiyaki. her aura was blue, almost ice cold.

Then, he felt it, the flare of power. She was ready.

Ukyo unleashed another battle cry, scrapping underneath the oblong pancake. With strength Ryoga didn't know she had, she roared again, pitching the human pancake, towards the grocery store! Right at him! Ryoga quickly ducked down as the human pancake sailed past his head.

"This is not over. Kuonji Ukyo!" the Black Rose bellowed, sailing off into the night.

Ryoga peered down at the okonomiyaki chef, who finally caught a break. Ukyo panted, trying to steady her heart again while she wiped some sweat off her brow. Reattaching her battle spatula back to her belt behind her, Ukyo dusted herself off and, smiled. In fact, her body shook, trembled like she would explode.

"Yatta! I did it!" Ukyo exclaimed, jumping into the air and feeling great after her victory. Ryoga saw her face lit up with joy at defeating Kodachi. The lost boy couldn't help but smile for her, knowing that feeling of accomplishment.

**RIIIP!**

It looked like her heart jumped out of her jacket, revealing her wrappings from inside.

"Ahhh!" Ukyo gasped, covering herself before anyone saw her wrapped chest.

Too late.

Ryoga got a good look of bouncy wrapped breasts before his nose popped.

"_Oh crap, she just had to jump!_" Ryoga complained to himself, not liking that he ruined his only clean shirt.

"Oh, Momo-chan!" Ryoga froze in place. Momo? Ukyo has a pet? Ryoga slowly sat up and looked out from the roof again to see a round blob jump into the chef's arms. Pressed into Ukyo's chest was a red bow-tied piglet. A pink one to be exact.

Ack! No way! Buta-chan! Ryoga had not seen the pink piglet in months! The pink piglet now named Momo, snuggled into Ukyo's ... bosoms! Ryoga felt another rush, and looked away to prevent it from coming. He focused on Ukyo's calm face, smiling while petting her pet. There hasn't been a day that Ukyo looked so, peaceful unless she was making her okonomiyaki, or with Ranma.

Ryoga shook his head. Ukyo needed to get on with her life and stop obsessing over a boy who couldn't even express his own feelings to the girl he killed and risked his life to save, and would do again in a heartbeat. Maybe when Ranma and Akane have a successful wedding, the other fiancées will calm down and get on with life themselves; Shampoo could move back to China with Mousse (if she would give him a fighting chance), Kodachi could- Ryoga sighed. No use in wishing. Kodachi will keep trying. Those Kuno's were crazy. Maybe Ukyo could even try dating other guys.

**CRASH! BONK! GONG! BANG!**

Ryoga jumped out of his musing and turned to see Ukyo bash four high school males to the ground, looking very angry.

Well, if things like this kept going in her life, Ryoga would never see Ukyo date boys, like ever and only hate them more.

"Hmmph! Stupid boys!" Ukyo glared down at the laid-out bunch, and Momo snorted at them daring them to try anything to her new friend. "Let's go home. I could use a good soak." Ukyo patted Momo's head, grabbed her schoolbag and headed home. Ryoga stretched and yawned, ready to sleep for the night. Knowing that Ukyo would be okay, he turned back to his tent and preparing for the night. Ryoga checked over his supplies in his backpack and notice he was running out of writing paper, which reminded him to write back to Akari in the morning.

"AAAAAAAAAGH!" a feminine scream wailed out, scaring Ryoga out of his skin. Turning back to the roof ledge, he saw Ukyo fall to her knees, clutching her head in pain. What was wrong? Her calm aura was pulsing from blue to red. Ukyo's forehead was covered in sweat, already dripping off her like a leaky faucet. Ryoga watched as Ukyo tried to get to her feet, but she quickly rolled away from a blade aimed for her head. The school boys tried to corner Ukyo, but she defended herself, deflecting them back even under her uncertain condition. Her panting was getting louder, and ryoga couldn't stand and watch Ukyo take anymore harassment!

With great speed, the lost boy packed up his tent supplies, slinging his pack over his shoulders, and prepared to jump off the roof and into the fight.

"UUKY-EEEH!" Ryoga looked down, just in time to see Ukyo's jacket sliced open, again. Ryoga wasn't prepared this time and his nose spouted like a shower head.

"GGYYAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Ukyo shrieked, slapping each boy hard across the face. Ryoga had fallen backwards onto his head, twitching from his sudden outburst.

"Her, her wrappings were a ... a little ripped open hahaha..." Ryoga quietly giggled. She had a nice pair...

**POW! OIIINK! **Ryoga blinked, coming back from his high.

"MOMO!" Ryoga quickly rubbed his nose clean of blood, rising back to his feet to see Ukyo scoop up the fallen piglet. Ukyo's whole body trembled, now holding the piglet close to her not seeing the school boys surrounding her. Ryoga could see the lust in their eyes, ready to tear off the remains of her jacket.

_Like hell!_ Nothing else would happen to Ukyo tonight, not on Ryoga's watch!

Launching himself into the air, Ryoga slammed the tip of his umbrella into the ground before the perverts could come any closer. Creating a small crater underneath the umbrella, the shockwave pushed the school boys away, their bodies skidding across the ground like paper. When the dust cleared away, Ryoga stood to his feet and guarded Ukyo's body, blocking her from view.

"Oww, man, what was that?" one of them groaned, picking himself back up. The rest followed suit, all now noticing Ryoga and his hard leer. Ryoga glared at the perverts that wanted to do harm to his friend, no, violate his friend in ways that he would never forgive them for. Now seeing Ryoga's glare harden, the school boys gulped and shivered, truly terrified of being looked at with such hate, and anger.

"If I see anyone of you try to hurt my friend again, your heads will be put underneath this umbrella, and you all saw what it's capable of." Ryoga warned them unpleasantly, his tone ice cold. "Am I clear on that?" the four nodded quickly, wanting so badly to blitz out of there. "Good, now _get LOST!_" Ryoga's voice still held it's frosty chill, before he roared like a furious lion. The four males were gone with a trail of dust behind them and their tails in between their legs.

Smiling, now knowing no further threats were around, Ryoga placed his umbrella back on top of his backpack, and turned to see if the girls were alright.

**POW! AH!**

Well, one of them was alright. Momo, still bruised and sporting a swelled goose-egg on her forehead, embraced Ryoga with happy squeals! Oh how she missed her boy/pig friend!

"Momo-chan, calm down girl, you still have a bump on your head." Ryoga pleaded, now getting attacked by her loving head rubs to his cheek. A moan turned both pairs of eyes over to the awakening chef. Ukyo rose up to a sitting position, rubbing her aching head.

"Ouch, my head still hurts, what was that-Momo-chan?" Ukyo, now remembering her pink piglet, looked around to see where she could be.

**BWEEEEP! **Momo dove into Ukyo's chest, almost knocking her back to the ground.

"Oh Momo! Thank goodness you are okay!" Ukyo snuggled the piglet, relived Momo was alive and well. The chef checked her bruises and goose-egg, turning her little body once over. The goose-egg stilled looked nice and swollen, but nothing some ice and some ointment shouldn't take care of.

"U-Ukyo chan, are you okay?" Ukyo jumped, realizing she was not alone. Ryoga was standing in front of her, with his backpack greeting her instead of his face. Eh?

"Ryoga! how did you get here? Wait-did you get lost again?" Ukyo asked, raising on eyebrow at the lost boy. He couldn't see her face, but Ryoga could just tell a smirk was forming on her lips. Ryoga huffed, "More or less..." he straightened his back with a shake of his bangs. Ukyo giggled to herself. Same ol' Ryoga, but she was happy he was here. Being with a friend right now made her feel safe, and after a night like this, she could use an ear to listen to her day.

He wasn't Ranma, but she knew he would listen.

When Ukyo looked up at the back of Ryoga's head is when she noticed his ears, a hot pink was their color. "Ryoga, what's wrong?" she asked, hoping to solve the mystery to Ryoga's embarrassment. To her surprise, the hot pink changed to a beet red!

"U-Ukyo-chan! I'm sorry, but you... you... You are not decent to look at!" Ryoga shouted, now looking down at his feet.

Not decent?

Ukyo just look a moment to look at Momo, still resting against her, ... opened jacket and ripped bindings. EEP! At least Ryoga wasn't gawking at her. Quickly tying back her bindings and adding strings to her jacket, she rose up from the ground wit Momo in hand.

"Ryoga, it's okay now. I'm decent now." Ukyo blushed, not believing the situation the two were in right now. Ryoga slowly turned to the chef, relived she was on her own two feet.

"You feeling alright? You can walk home right?" Ryoga asked, still keeping his eyes averted from her chest. Ukyo shook her head, at Ryoga's embarrassment. It should be her whose utterly speechless and embarrassed by the situation, but seeing the lost boy in a hot mess made her smile.

"Hey Ryoga, you can look at me now." Ukyo spoke softly to the fang boy. Finding some courage, he glanced pitifully up at the smiling chef. Even in her damaged jacket, she looked so happy to see him. he blue eyes gave a twinkle of happiness that he's never seen before.

It was, kind of cute...

Eh? Ukyo, cute? "_Well, it wasn't like she wasn't cute to begin with, but-"_

Ryoga squatted down, turning himself away from Ukyo and messed his head his hair in a full panic.

_"Hiii-HAAIIII! Why did I just think that? What's wrong with me?" _Ryoga fussed loudly in his head, now shaking his head in denial.

**PONG!**

Metal clanged against hard skull, bringing Ryoga back to reality.

"Ryoga, calm your brain before you overwork yourself..." Ukyo calmly told the over-heated martial artist. Pulling himself back to standing in front of Ukyo, the chef reached her school bag while Ryoga straightened himself up. Ukyo mounted her battle spatula back onto her back belt. "Now that I've got you back to the land of the living, where are those punks from earlier? I still owe them a good ass kickin!" Ukyo looked up and down the street but a stores were still open. The street was basically deserted saved for her, Ryoga ...and a hobo in a box. Weird...

Ryoga remembered those goons, still a little upset about the whole thing. What if Ryoga had not been watching before- Ryoga didn't want to think about it.

"You have nothing to worry about. They won't bother you again." Ryoga told Ukyo strongly, a promise to see it through. Ukyo stared at Ryoga after his declaration. She could say she was surprised by his strong words, and the fire in his eyes when he looked straight into her own. His deep gold eyes burned ablaze-

What the-Ukyo shook her own head, clearing her thoughts. Since when did she stare into the lost boys eyes? Ryoga was her friend, and he was looking out for her! Ukyo smiled quickly, not wanting to look confused.

"Thanks Ryoga. You are a good pal." Ryoga smiled back, happy that she approved. Checking on her now snoozing pet, she saw her watch. "Oh no, it's late. I got to get home. Thanks again Ryoga, I owe you one!" Ukyo nodded her head to the lost boy and went left, ready to head home, but then suddenly her knees gave out. Keeping a tighter hold on Momo, she gasped in pain as her knees hit the ground. her legs felt like jello again and the hot fever feeling was returning. _"What's ... what's happening to me? i feel so hot!" _Ukyo panicked, not knowing what to do.

Two strong arms pulled Ukyo off the ground and back on her feet. "Ukyo, what's wrong? You okay?" Ryoga asked, sounded worried, almost freaked out. Ukyo wanted to answer back, but felt another wave of pain hit her brain.

"Ryoga, my restaurant... this way!" Ukyo instructed, pointing down the street to her left. Thinking the lost boy would help her walk, she didn't suspect to be swept off her feet and carried princes-style. "EEep! R-Ryoga!"

"You look like you will faint any moment. I'll carry you home." Ryoga answered softly to her silent question. Ukyo felt her face heat up, being treated so gently. Holding Momo to her chest with her outer arm, she wrapped her other arm around Ryoga's neck. Ryoga stayed focused on the road ahead of him hoping to reach Ukyo's restaurant before it was too dark out.

**BANG!**

Not five minutes have past, and Ryoga was going in the wrong direction.

"Ryoga, I said to the _left_ not behind us!" Ukyo pointed back towards the streets, now that the two were in the middle of a dark alleyway.

~XXX~

"I'll be in the next room if you need me okay?" Ukyo shut the bathroom door closed, leaving Ryoga to clean himself and prepare to bed. Ukyo walked to her bedroom, grabbed the ice pack from the table and flopped onto her plush couch. "Ooh, what a day! At least this headache is going down." the chef gently rub the ice pack to her forehead, already feeling the cold working it's magic to bring down the temperature. Ukyo looked down at the sleeping piglet on top of one of her throw pillows. Momo made herself comfortable as soon as Ukyo finished dressing her goose-egg with ointment. Ukyo left with Ryoga to give him a brief tour of where restroom and bedroom would be. After cooking up a small snack for her guest, the chef prepared her spare room for her guest for the night, moving boxes against the walls and dusting the room out. After laying out the spare futon out, Ukyo lastly showed Ryoga to the bathroom so he could get clean for the night.

Ukyo really needed a good soak in hot water, but she first must attend her guest so he was comfortable for the night. Her small tea kettle rested on her table with two cups ready to be fill with hot water for tea. Ukyo rally had to thank Ryoga after tonight. Usually she would have finished those punks easily if she hadn't just finished a fight with Kodachi and her ninja goons. On top of that, she wasn't feeling well to fight another round with anyone. Ukyo reminded herself to stretch all over before bed.

"Ukyo!"

Ukyo walked to her bathroom door and tapped once. "You alright in there?" she called out for Ryoga, not wanting to walk in on him. The door slid open, a burst of steam escaping the hot room, and wet-head Ryoga was staring back at her looking refreshed. Ukyo took a good whiff of the air before she smiled back. "You fresh now?" Ryoga frowned, making Ukyo's smirk bigger. "I'm glad you enjoy your bath, now then, follow me to your room." she lead the way to the spare room where the futon was rolled out for him and his backpack rested off to the side as well. "Sorry for all the boxes."

"It's no problem. Thank you." Ryoga walked in and placed his toiletries back into his pack. "You didn't have to roll out the futon Ukyo. I have a sleeping bag."

Ukyo shook her head. "Ryoga, sleeping bags were made for the outdoors, and I had a spare so it's no trouble. I have tea ready if you would like some." Ukyo smiled back, leaning against the doorway. Ryoga pulled out a sleep shirt and nodded at Ukyo, liking the sound a hot tea before bed.

"Oh wait! Hold just a sec!" Ukyo rushed out, and quickly came back with a dry towel. Ukyo sat on her knees in front of Ryoga. "Your hair is still wet." And with that, she ruffled his hair to get it nice and dry.

"Uwaaah! Chotto matte-" Ryoga tried to get out of her hold, but Ukyo didn't budge.

"Baka, you can't go to sleep with a wet head. You can easily get sick. Hold still, I'm almost done." Ukyo rubbed the back of his head for a few seconds before folding the damp towel over her shoulder. Ryoga's hair now was fluffed in different directions. Ukyo couldn't help but chuckle at the new look, along with his frown. "Ryoga, why do you wear your bandana in the tub? It's in the way of getting your hair washed." the chef poked at the yellow bandana.

Ryoga shrugged, "Never was a problem with me." he puled the knot that held the bandana to his head, and his bushy bangs seemed more longer than before. Ukyo was surprised Ryoga had such thick locks. They almost covered his eyes.

"Need a brush?" Ukyo asked, taking the brush from her side pocket to hand to Ryoga. While Ryoga tiding himself up, Ukyo scooted back to give Ryoga some space to get dressed. "Ryoga," Ryoga pushed up his fluffy bangs to look at Ukyo.

"Thank you. Honestly, I thank you for tonight. Even if you were lost. I'm glad you showed when you did."

Ryoga's eyebrows shot up to hide under his bangs. Ukyo was thanking him? He didn't even frown at her when she teased him about being lost, because he was. "Ukyo..."

"It's just, after school today I had a crazy evening. First with finding Momo, then Shampoo showing up, and of all people to come fight me, more like ambush me, Kodachi and her flukes that she calls ninjas- I mean seriously! I mopped the floor with that obnoxious gymnast and her weak posse-" Ryoga coughed up a smile on that.

He had to agree on that! Watching Ukyo toss and flip Kodachi like a pancake with ease, it look like a cake-walk.

"and then those jerks come out of nowhere! I mean really? If I wasn't feeling tired and half sick, I could have easily bashed those punks and made them eat concrete for dessert!" Ukyo huffed, her pent-up anger after today's events now unleashed. "It was obvious I wasn't at my full strength, seeing as they wanted a second whopping!"

Ryoga shook his head at Ukyo's venting, watching her pour out her feelings over the eventful night. He smiled softly at the okonomiyaki chef. She was very animated when she wanted to be heard. Whether angry, happy or excited about a new idea, she lit up, almost brighter than a light bulb. He was surprised she didn't explode once she let out all her energy that was somehow compress inside her body. At the thought of an Ukyo shaped light bulb popping, his throat burst with laughter.

Ukyo suddenly stopped her speech when she heard Ryoga's laughter, now the lost boy clutching his stomach before he rolled onto his side. Ukyo stared at the Ryoga in his self merriment. Ukyo frowned. Whatever he was laughing about, she wanted a good laugh too!

"Hey! I want a laugh too! Care to share with the class?" Ukyo crossed her arms with a huff. Ryoga calmed just a little to look at Ukyo's pout. It only made him double his laughter. Ukyo couldn't help but smile at Ryoga's laughter. She chuckled herself, but not wanted to be left out of the fun, she grabbed the pillow beside Ryoga's feet and smacked him in the face.

"OOf!" Ryoga choked, the pillow muffled the cry. Ryoga pushed the pillow out of the way only for object to smack his face again.

"Want to share with me _now_?" she asked slowly, letting Ryoga collect himself. Ryoga coughed out the laughter still left in him, his body shaking from the buzz.

"I was *cough**cough*imagining you as*wheeze* a light bulb, ready to *chuckle*pop from so much *snicker*energy built up inside you. POP went Ukyo!" Ryoga chuckled some more, remembering her pout from earlier.

Ryoga felt the pillow being shoved into his face again, this time more rougher hits to the head.

"You know what's funny? Your face!" Ukyo said down at the lost boy at her side, enjoying Ryoga's smile and laughter even more.

Ukyo sighed, letting Ryoga collect himself again and happy with the lighter mood between the two. It was nice to have someone to talk about her day, and have a good laugh with. Even if it was the lost boy, it was still nice to have company. One thing did puzzle her though...

"By the way, where did you come from? Where were you before you saw me?" Ukyo tilted her head up at the lost boy, the spotlight directly on him. Ryoga scratched his head sheepishly, but then winced. His left arm was still bruised from Dr. Tofu., and he promised not to strain his arm too. Ukyo noticed his slower movements to his left arm and gently touched his shoulder. "Did you hurt yourself beating up those punks Ryoga?" Ukyo asked with disbelief, raising an eyebrow up at him. She didn't believe for a second if those pushovers had made a dent on Ryoga. Ryoga huffed, shaking his head.

"I was coming from Dr. Tofu's office. The doctor was nice in giving me a check up, but then, Kasumi-san showed up..." Ryoga left it there, not needing to elaborate. Ukyo tilted her head at him.

"Kasumi-san? Akane's older sister? What about her?"

Ryoga looked at Ukyo in disbelief. "You know the good doctor Tofu? He has like, a major crush on Kasumi-san. He gets crazy when she around. If my dislocated elbow has anything to say about that..." Ryoga grimaced at the feeling on his arm being pulled forcefully out of socket by the doctor's strength. Who would have thought such a quiet and polite man could possess such strength.

_"Wait a minute" _Now that Ryoga mentioned , she remember visiting Akane at the doctor's clinic and making a mess when the eldest sister showed up. Akane did look priceless, her face half wrapped with gauze. "Would you like it to be wrapped for now?"

Ryoga gently moved his arm to test how sore it would be, but only a slight pain throbbed at the elbow joint. "I should be fine. A good night's sleep should do me some good." Ryoga pulled his sleep shirt for the night as Ukyo straightened up his futon.

"You still up for tea?" Ukyo rose to her feet to walk back to her room. Ryoga looked up at Ukyo and smiled, getting up as well to join her. While heading back to her room, Ryoga noticed her sleep attire, a too big to fit her T-shirt that barely draped her knees. If Ryoga _really _tried to see to be positive, the edges of her boxer shorts poked out from underneath with each step and each swing of her hips... Ukyo really had some thick legs.

Ryoga blushed at the thought, and shook his head to clear his mind before Ukyo caught him staring.

The two shared luke-warm tea and cookies in silence, with an occasional chuckle at Momo entertaining herself and the two teens with a stress ball Ukyo found in her closet. Having to open shop for breakfast, Ukyo decided to call it a night. The poor chef was exhausted after her eventful day, and after showing the lost boy where his room was again, Ukyo was ready to soak her worries away.

"Ahh~! This feels good!"

Sitting back against the cold salmon colored tiles, Ukyo relaxed in the shoulder deep water, letting the heat work it's magic on her tense muscles. She rolled her shoulders to stretch any small knots and kinks she could fell and slinked lower into the water, submerging her mouth into the water.

"_What a day! School was the same, nothing different there. I did make a killing selling my okonomiyaki today, made more than last week! Even Ran-chan came over! I still need to work out a plan to hang out with Ran-chan this weekend. Maybe we can hang up in my room after dinner!"_ Ukyo giggled to herself, getting excited about what tomorrow would hold for her. Oh wait-

_"Great! I totally forgot about Ryoga for a second! First Shampoo, then Kodachi and her fake ninjas, and now I'm baby-sitting Ryoga! Great-"_ she stopped her mind-rambling and suddenly felt terribly guilty. "_What's wrong with me? I may had my evening starting off with two fights, but if Ryoga hadn't shown up when he did, well,_" Ukyo banged her head back against the tile wall, scolding herself. This was not the way she should be thinking of Ryoga. The lost boy did get her out of a jam today, and she still couldn't understand why she was having the random pains to her head...

Ukyo stopped her musing to the sound of scratching at the door, and urgent squeals from the other side of the bathroom door. Ukyo rose up from her tub, wrapped herself with a towel and pulled open her bathroom door letting in her tiny guest.

"Momo, would you like a bath?" She smiled sweetly at the piglet, who trotted her way in between Ukyo's legs. Ukyo sat down on her stool, swiped up the now squirming piglet and grabbed a bucket and a bar of soap. "Hold still now, we'll be done before you kno- Calm down girl, hahaha!" Ukyo giggled, half-struggling with Momo to stay still while lathering the pink piglet with soap. Gently rubbing the piglet with her hands, Ukyo was careful with Momo's bruises, and finally deeming the piglet to be clean, she sprayed the soap and bubbles off Momo with her shower head with warm water. Dry patting the piglet clean, both girls left the bathroom ready to sleep for the night. Just as Ukyo walked into her room, there was scratching at a different door. Ukyo looked down to see Momo scratching at the guest room door, hoping to walk in.

"Nope, sorry Momo, let's let Ryoga sleep. I'm sure he's tired." Ukyo scooped up the piglet and walked into her room.

~XXX~

In the middle of the night at Ucchan's, one little piglet shot up wide awake, seeing that the chef was fast asleep. Momo leaped out of the bed and walked out of Ukyo's room to the guest room, the door was creaked open. Wiggling her way inside, she saw Ryoga snoring underneath the futon, the thick blanket covering most of him. Bouncing her way to his side, Momo decided the best place to sleep for the night was on top of his chest. Resting her head on her front hooves, she retired for the night, happy to be next to her boy/pig friend!

~XXX~

The next morning, came with the sun poking out of far east, greeting Nerima with it's bright rays and warm colors. That was how Ukyo's woke up, with her curtains softly blowing in the breeze. She blinked a few times before sitting up and turned over to turn off her alarm before it announced itself with it's annoying bells.

When she reached for the alarm clock, Ukyo got a good look at her hand... which was now pink hooves

_"What the-"_

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! the yell ranged though out the whole restaurant/apartment, making Ukyo jump, and squeal in surprise. She tumbled out of her, and noticed that her room looked a whole lot bigger? She crawled over to her mirror-...

Staring back at her was a bow tie pink piglet.

"_Why- wha- Is-isss that ME?_"

"UKYOOOO!" a familiar male voice bellowed, footsteps running to her door before barreling right with-

Ukyo felt her heart jump, staring at the extra cargo around Ryoga's shoulders. Why was her _naked _self clinging to a nose bleeding, deep beet faced Ryoga, who was shaking from head to toe.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" Ukyo and Ryoga shouted, well Ukyo squealed and oinked loudly instead of words.

**~XXxxxXX~**

It was a beautiful Saturday morning, bright and peaceful even...

"Stop, you panty thief!"

"Give us back our panties!"

"Get back here!" Well it started out peaceful...

"GYAHAHAHAAAA! What a haul!" a tiny man was leaping down the streets with a giant sack tied behind his back. A sack full of stolen bras and panties.

"Come catch me ladies!" Happosai taunted the angry mob of females, only making them run faster. Happosai continued laughing, enjoying the energy these ladies were giving him. The grand master approached a fork in the road, and he smiled. _"OOh, I can loose these ladies here with my Happosai Bomb, but I'm having so much fun-OOOOO!" _his thoughts were cut short when a young lady walked from the left fork of the road, wearing a green kimono, designed with pink sakura petals, and her long brown hair tied up in a high ponytail. What a beauty!

"OOOH! Sweeto!~" Happosai launched himself to the unexpected lady, momentarily forgetting the angry mob of ladies behind him.

**BANG! SMACK!**

Happosai was flatten into the concrete by a giant hammer. A second later was enough for the female herd to the pervert and take back their underwear.

"Die pervert!"

"Stupid pervert! Take that!" Multiple feet, baseball bats, brooms and any other house weaponry were beating down the perverted master deeper into his crater in the concrete. they hoped the old goat had an inch of his life left.

Task done and underwear retrieved, the group of females left him there.

"Thank you miss!" one lady thanked the kimono wearing girl. She bowed politely, and walked on without saying a word.

Leaving the site of the beaten pervert, the kimono wearing girl reached a park, and decided to have a seat. With grocery bags placed in front of her feet, the young girl sat back against metal painted bench and sighed with sadness.

"Oh what to do? my poor sweet Ukyo." Konatsu spoke sadly, thinking over what happened minutes after stopping the panty thief. the horrible deed that happened last night to his boss and crush.

**(( Early Saturday morning, and Konatsu was returning from seeing his family and heading to Ucchan's with groceries in hand.**

** _"Miss Ukyo would appreciate some extra supplies for today's rush. Maybe she can see how cool I can be with the outfit I have planned for today. This might help win favor over Miss Ukyo!" Konatsu thought happily, wearing a bright on his pretty face. He couldn't help but put a skip in his step, hoping today would be a turning point in his and Ukyo's relationship._ **

**"Blast that pauper KUONJI UKYO!" Konatsu jolted from his happy musing, hearing his boss' name with such hate. Konatsu notice he was standing next to a giant wall that surrounded a grand mansion.**

**"Kuno?" he read off the board up top the gate entrance. Who lived here that hated his Ukyo? Curious, the kunoichi poked his head in the entrance to see who the angry voice belong to. Keeping his presence hidden, he snuck in towards the gardens where a lake and a bridge rested. Standing on the little bridge was a young lady clad in a black kimono and a pink sash tied in a big bow, and off to her left, kneeling in green ninja garbs was what looked like a rabbit faced man. His head was almost touching the ground, and was sweating profusely.**

**Uh oh! Looks like someone was in for punishment for failing a mission.**

**"Sasuke." the voice from earlier came in quick like a whip, making the ninja next to her flinch in fear. "Last night was a disaster, the horrid cook had beaten us and embarrassed me, making me look like a walking pancake!" her voice started calm, but then escalated with agitation. "A pauper like her, beating the Black Rose in such a humiliating way! no thanks to _you _and your so called friends you call ninjas!" she snapped her face to the terrified rabbit faced ninja who now was almost shaking. The girl now known as the Black Rose gritted her teeth at her trembling servant, past frustrated at how things turned out last night. Coming home, glued together with her servants and looking like an overgrown piece of bread!**

**The Black Rose's aura pulsed red with fury! Taking pins from her kimono sleeves, she threw off her kimono, revealing her battle leotard, and a dozen black rose petals showered over their heads.**

**"Take your punishment for last night failure: The blow of a thousand hands," she raised her arms slowly until they were over her head, and as quick as a snake, she struck the ninja with great speed. "at FULL THROTTLE!" the Black Rose's speed was astounding to Konatsu eyes, but with his good sight he saw that she held more than one pin in each hand! She covered more ground with that many, and with her speed she could inflict more damage to vital areas more than once!**

**This Black Rose was not someone to mess with! Sasuke fell back to the ground with multiple bruises to the face, and even his grabs were torn from the attack. Seeing Sasuke laid out, beaten and bruised, brought a smile to Kodachi's face. She looked satisfied with the results of her punishment. "There won't be a repeat of last night's failure, is that understood?" the Black Rose looked down her nose at the beaten ninja watching him struggle to raise his hand to his head.**

**"Hai, Kodachi'-sama." Sasuke wheezed, saluting his mistress. Kodachi nodded once, and turned her back to Sasuke to grab her discarded kimono.**

**"Now that's settled, it's time to prepare for my next phase of my plan to finally rid my competition for my darling Ranma-sama! OOHOHOHOHOOO!" Kodachi leaped back towards the mansion with a storm of black rose petals behind her trail.))**

Konatsu smiled at the thought that Ukyo sent the Black Rose as a pancake! he knew his boss was a strong, stubborn and a worthy opponent to face, but Konatsu knew that she didn't like others to fight her battles. Ukyo was an independent woman after all.

Expect when it came to Ranma.

Konatsu sighed again sadly, hating having to compete a man who was much more manlier than he was, and Ranma wasn't even trying! Ranma could wear his kimono and still Ukyo wouldn't look at Konatsu's way romantically as he wished. Konatsu was happy for the job and friendship, but he wanted more! Was that so much to ask for? It wasn't fair!

Trying not to cry, he remembered the groceries still resting at his feet. Konatsu stood up from his seat, dusted his kimono and readied himself for the journey to Ucchan's. Konatsu still had the outfit he found shopping on his way to Nerima. He hoped the attire would bring in customers today. Maybe that might make Ukyo happy after last night's fiasco with the Black Rose.

While walking to his destination, he noticed the park started to get crowded with children running to the play set and swings, young mothers with babies taking over the benches and talking, even a young couple walked into the park hand in hand. Konatsu watched and couldn't help but help but feel jealous of the two, looking so happy to be with the other's company. The young man was being a gentleman, holding the big basket for his lady. He even snuck a quick kiss onto her cheek, making her giggle and stare back into his eyes lovingly.

Not wanting to be caught staring, Konatsu quickly jump onto the roof closes to him and roof jumped his way to Ucchan's, but his mind went back onto the couple at the park. Maybe he could get Ukyo flowers. Maybe she would like that! Smiling to himself feeling better about his plan, he bounded his way quicker, not wanting to miss his shift.

Although, now that he thought about it, the young man with the pony-tail looked _very _familiar...


	5. Chapter 5

~**Lunchtime on that beautiful Saturday afternoon**~**  
**

"Akane, please come to the kitchen. It's time for your lesson." Kasumi's sweet voice called out from the kitchen, arranging cutlery to the knife on the counter. Footsteps drummed softly from upstairs, and grew louder on the stairs until they reached the kitchen door.

"Haai! Onee-chan, what will I learn today?" Akane asked, very excited about today's lesson.

"It's a surprise Akane-chan." a kind voice spoke from the door, now entering the kitchen with grocery bags in hand.

"Auntie Saotome! Welcome back! What have you brought for Akane's lesson today?" Kasumi asked politely. Nodoka dropped the bags onto the counter, only pulling out a frozen tub. "Eh? Sorbet?"

Nodoka smiled, and began to place the necessary ingredients onto the counter before placing extras away in the refrigerator. "For dessert tonight! I thought Akane-chan would like to make a special treat for everyone. A simple and fun recipe to make anytime, especially during a hot day like today. Would that be alright with you, Akane-chan?" Nodoka smiled at Akane, who was already excited from learning the new recipe for today.

"Yes!, I would love to!" Akane beamed, tying on her apron and heading to the sink to was her hands. Nodoka joined her at the sink, her kimono sleeves rolled back from getting wet.

"Alright Akane, today we will let you choose which recipe we should have for lunch today. We can make Nikuman, Oyakodounburi, Takoyaki, or Futomaki. Which one sounds more appetizing?" Nodoka smiled at Akane, while wiping her hands dry.

Akane took a moment to think on the recipes of her choice. Takoyaki sounded like a good snack for everyone to share. Even Nikuman sounded appealing, but there was one recipe in mind Akane wanted to make today.

~XXX~

"Okay Akane, first we cut the chicken into small bite size pieces. Gently now, the chicken is thawed so no need to be hard on the knife." Nodoka instructed, watching Akane slowly cut up the skinless chicken thighs. Kasumi was preparing the rice that would go with this recipe, making sure everyone had at least one bowl for lunch.

Before last summer began, Nodoka and Kasumi planned to work together not only to teach Akane how to cook but to prepare meals for the Tendo residence. So now, Nodoka and Kasumi tag-teamed to prepare lunch and to watch Akane practice at the same time.

"Now gently Akane, stir the eggs. We don't want to have the egg beaten too well. Now you remember how to cut the onion and parsley?" Akane nodded and grabbed a different knife for the half onion and began cutting down the onion down the middle then into quarter inch slices. Before the summer training began, Akane attack her cooking at full throttle, never fully reading and understanding the recipe's instruction. It took time to see the kinks in Akane's cooking, and little by little the two older women made simple lessons for Akane to practice while she mostly watched the older ladies prepare the meals. Just a week would just be practicing chopping vegetables with different knives, and which utensil was appropriate to use on a certain piece of food. Within a month Akane was a pro at chopping fruits and vegetables. Back to the present, the parsley was next, cut into one inch pieces. Nodoka hummed in approval.

"Now we will prepare the pan. Let's measure the sugar, sake, soy sauce and the water to pour into the pan." Nodoka worked along side Akane and prepare the rest of the portions as Akane practiced with just two helpings. Two softly beaten egg mixtures were waiting to be cooked. Nodoka continued to think back on the past lessons showing Akane how to use the stove safely. One of the most painful lessons to teach the youngest Tendo was using hot skillets, pots and pans, with flammable liquids. Akane loved to go overboard, and stopping her from dumping the whole vegetable oil onto a smoking hot skillet took a good _two _week before she was trusted to pour just oil by herself. A few more lessons provided Akane ways to grease a skillet before cooking, and the Tendo residence felt a whole lot safer knowing Akane stayed with that route, for now.

"Auntie Nodoka, the rice is ready. Would you like me to prepare the tea?" Kasumi asked, mixing the rice gently. Nodoka turned to the elder Tendo daughter with a smile.

"Yes please, and how does a chopped salad sound for a side?" Nodoka took out a few tomatoes, a lettuce head and cucumbers to wash and cut. Kasumi nodded to the suggestion and the older ladies switched places, Kasumi now watching over Akane's shoulders as she now poured the rest of her beaten egg into her second chicken and egg mixture. While waiting for the food to cook, Kasumi could see from the corner of her eye Akane's little figure trembling with excitement, a soft song being hummed as she waited as patiently as she could. Kasumi smiled, holding back a giggle. Akane was sometimes too cute doing her best learning how to cook, especially when she was happy.

And it showed by her bright smile. After leaving the mixture to simmer, Akane placed the mixture slowly onto the freshly steamed rice bowl.

"Yatta!" Akane exclaimed, happy at accomplishing another recipe. Nodoka checked her finished rice bowls, smiling down at the two completed chicken and egg bowls.

"Mmm, looks good enough to eat Akane!" Nodoka took a good whiff of the dishes in front of her. _"Akane has come a long way from demolishing vegetables, and the kitchen counter, to preparing a small edible bento lunch. She hasn't given up, and I'm so proud of her!" _Nodoka was the first to taste Akane's past trial and errors, and after two long months of training, the results were becoming less... toxic. _"Maybe next time we can bake a cake!" _Nodoka was actually excited to think of a few options for Akane to pick from.

She could see Akane decorating a beautiful cake for a certain someone. The thought almost brought tears to her eyes.

"Akane, it's almost time! why don't you go ahead and wash up. Your friends will be waiting soon." Kasumi cleared the counter top free of crumbs and spills, cleaning up from making lunch. Nodoka took Akane's apron from her as said girl dashed off upstairs to change. Working quickly, the two women pack Akane's self made rice dishes into a basket along with two thermoses of tea, chopsticks and the tomato salad freshly drizzled with dill sauce. A thick red and white checkered blanket covered the small lunch, and as Nodoka closed the top, a soft knock came from the kitchen's back door. Kasumi opened the door to greet the guest outside.

"Ah! Good timing! Here you go!" Kasumi handed the basket the to the mysterious guest who bowed back. "Don't be late now. Akane should be ready shortly." Kasumi warned the guest who bowed again and bounced off just as Akane skipped down the stairs to the front door. Akane smiled, elated about going out and being able to wear her new dress. The white sun dress hugged her chest down to her waist until the dress draped over her hips where it flowed carelessly, covering her thighs. White sandals wrapped around her small feet and a pink bow was neatly tied around her waist.

"Kasumi, Aunty Nodoka, I'm heading off!" Akane called out, skipping out the front door.

"Have fun with Yuka and Sayuri!" Kasumi walked out to the front gate and waved as the youngest Tendo skipped down the street to her destination. Nodoka joined Kasumi at the front gate, smiling at the retreating girl. She couldn't help but giggle, and Kasumi nodded in silent agreement. Both ladies thinking the same thing:

"_Everything is going according to plan!_"

**~XXxxxXX~**

Akane skipped a little faster down to the market, almost arriving to her meeting spot. Akane sighed out loud, she really wanted to stay for lunch with the family, and wanted to taste how her chicken and egg dish turned out.

Akane really wanted to see if Ranma liked it.

She was doing so well with her cooking, being able to see Ranma's face lit up when scarfing down her cooked meal, that she hoped that one of these days Kasumi and Aunty Nodoka would let her take over just _one mealtime._ Akane shook with happiness just thinking of filling the table with good food and everyone commenting her on doing such a good job. She could even see Genma and Ranma fighting over the meal as they usually do. She giggled to herself, imaging even the perverted master Happosai swiping some pickles and rice from his students.

Walking through the market area, Akane passed a few produce stands, spotting some peaches and persimmons along the way. Maybe she'll grab some before heading home.

What she was expecting to see was Yuka and Sayuri waiting for her dressed in cute dresses and ready to go shopping, not Ranma paying a flower vendor money, taking the small offered bouquet of daisies into his hand before turning to face Akane with a smile. What's he doing he? And who are those flowers for?!

"Akane."

Ranma held the bouquet over his shoulder as Akane approached him, absolutely stunned. Her previous angry thought flew out the window seeing Ranma smile at her. "R-Ranma- what, what are you out here for?" Akane stuttered over her words, taking an eye full of Ranma's attire; A jade green Chinese shirt, with gold and black embroidered dragon stitched close to his heart, hugged his chest and exposed his taunt shoulders and sculpted arms. His usual baggy blue pants were replaced with clean black and he wore his usual flat shoes. Ranma graced her with another small smile.

"Well, I was suppose to meet someone here at 12:30, and by the looks of the clock it seems to be... 12:30!" Ranma glanced to his left to see one of the vendor's clock strike 12:30 on the dot. "I was suppose to dress nicely and be ready to enjoy lunch with this _special_ someone." Ranma handed over the daisy bouquet. "For you!"

Akane took the daisies offered to her hesitanly and blinked of few times, hoping this all wasn't some dream. "Akane?" Ranma was surprised to see Akane almost in tears. "What's wrong?" Akane quickly blotted her wet eyes and hugged the pig-tailed boy. Ranma felt his heart throb loudly, with Akane's face pressed against his chest and her arms thrown around his neck. He was sure his face was a pink as the petunias sitting in the cart next to them.

"Ranma?" Ranma gulped, hearing her call his name. "Your mother didn't set this up did she?" Ranma could hear disappointment in her voice. He almost protested, a habit he still had a hard time breaking. Ranma sighed, not knowing how to break this to his bluenette, and wrapped one arm around her waist.

"Akane, I , uh," Ranma shook his head, took a breath and just said it.

"I set up this date. The whole thing was my idea." Akane's eyes bolted open! Did she hear right? Ranma set this date up? She looked up at his face, but his face was turned away. His cheeks burned as red as the roses in the cart. She couldn't believe it! Ranma set her up on a date! An outing, just the two of them!

"Wait a minute! Yuka and Sayuri?"

"Kasumi helped me with that one. I made a fake call to the house to make it seem like-OOF!" Ranma choked on his next words, for Akane squeezed him harder with a happy squeal. Akane felt like she was floating! Ranma set this _all _up for her! Not Shampoo, not Ukyo, all for her!

Akane could feel her eyes burn with fresh tears that came close to falling.

"Akane, our lunch will get cold if we don't hurry." Akane pulled back, now letting go to clean her eyes. Ranma still had some of the rosy blush to his cheeks when he smiled and pulled up what he was holding behind his back.

A basket?

"A picnic?" Akane blushed, thinking the impossible. Did Ranma cook? Now Akane was really dreaming! Please no one pinch her right now!

Ranma linked his arm around Akane's waist and led her away from the market and out to the park nearby. Ranma's hand left her waist for her small hand instead. Akane gave him a squeeze, letting herself be led to Ranma's choice spot. The walk was in comfortable silence, and once they reached the entrance, he lifted the basket up in front of them.

"I wonder what's for lunch today. Mom wouldn't tell me." Ranma smiled down at her. Akane giggled, already having an idea. She just hoped it would make Ranma happy and not choke. Ranma took one of the shorter stemmed daisies from the batch and tucked it behind her ear using her hair to lock it in place.

"You look beautiful in your dress." a whisper grazed her ear gently before a tiny peck was planted on her cheek. Akane did a little hop away from Ranma, raising her daisies to cover her rosy red face, and to hide the big smile that stretched out her cheekbones. Only her eyes stayed visible, looking over the flowers and into Ranma's big blue ones.

Yep, this definitely is a dream, a dream come true!

"_How can things get better than this?_"

**~XXxxxXX~**

Grandma Cologne was having a bad day.

It all started with Shampoo returning home last night, wet, half nude and shivering from the night's chill. Mousse immediately went to Shampoo's side, disrobing his one clothes to cover her up and escort her to her room. After warming her up with a hot bath and putting food in her system, Shampoo told her about her night and how everything she work hard for went down the drain.

What ever spell Shampoo had planned to use on son-in-law wouldn't work on Ukyo since Ukyo is female, but Cologne kept her great-granddaughter thinking that, leaving her in the dark of what she discovered last night. To make matter worse, Shampoo had caught a slight cold along with a sore throat. Without Shampoo to serve lunch today, Cologne and Mousse will have to work double time, but Cologne could feel the headache coming already knowing that she would have to correct Mousse's slip ups.

Cologne rubbed her forehead and sighed, the lunch crowd was still another hour away and Mousse was taking forever with the dishes. Cologne decided to distract herself with checking their inventory and to see if they were up to date with supplies, along with other materials from home. The amazon elder was still worrying about the spell inside the noodles Ukyo and the pink piglet consumed last night.

What troubles could those two have caused already? Perhaps she should pay the okonomiyaki chef a visit and see for herself-

"Cologne! SHAAAAAMPOOOO!" a male voice bellowed throughout the whole restaurant. Cologne couldn't understand that of all people, the lost one would show up at her restau-

Oh, well what do you know? The okonomiyaki chef and the piglet from last night has come to see her instead. Cologne almost chuckled at the stroke of luck, seeing the two girls in question. They seem to be in one piece, but by the way Ryoga's aura was too hot of a pink and how close Ukyo was clinging to him of all people.

This must be the curse, and only one way to find out.

"Ryoga, Ukyo, what brings you two kids to my restaurant?" Cologne asked innocently like she knew nothing was wrong.

"Ukyo, Momo, can't tell-naked-AIIE! Ukyo! Quit it!" Ryoga tried to explain, but Ukyo kept rubbing up against Ryoga's cheek. The lost boy's face was changing from pink to red at a accelerating rate, shaking and stuttering like the bashful idiot he was. The pink piglet squealed and fussed at the two, mostly at Ukyo who finally looked down at the fussy piglet.

"Momo like Ryoga. Momo is happy that Ryoga likes her too. Look at his face!" Ukyo, sounding a little too peppy than normal, poked lost boy's cheek while he trembled at the touches. There was torn tissue pieces stuffed into his nose, which explained the giant dark stain on his shirt.

Momo? Ukyo is now Momo? Something was really wrong!

Wanting to test one theory, Cologne grabbed the hot kettle off the stove and poured the hot water on top of Ukyo's head.

"OIEK!" **POOF!**

The clothes she wore dropped to the ground, and finally wiggling back out into the world was, a pink piglet? A red bow tied pink piglet to be exact, just like the one Shampoo described.

"Hmm, so this is Momo-chan meaning _this _one here," she turned to the second piglet in question who was now staring at Cologne. Quickly, Cologne poured hot water over the second piglet.

**POOF!**

"Ouch that's hot!" Ukyo shrieked, shaking her head free of water.

"GWAAAAH!" a gurgle mixed with a yelp sounded behind Ukyo, before a solid thud from Ryoga's body fell to the floor. The tissues had popped out from his nose, blood dripping down his face and onto the floor.

Ukyo looked down at herself and shrieked. Quickly covering herself with the abandoned clothes, she turned her attention to the amazon elder, feeling hostile and overly embarrassed.

"Alright Cologne! You have a lot of explaining to do. Don't leave any details out! And where is Shampoo? I'm gonna pound that hussy until next week!" Ukyo hissed loudly, cracking her knuckles, ready for a fist fight.

**DONG!**

Cologne had bonked Ukyo upside her forehead before resting back up top her stick.

"Quiet child! You'll wake up Shampoo. She's sick after last night." Cologne hopped back towards the kitchen window. "MOUSSE! Make three bowls of ramen, and be quick!" Cologne ordered, already hearing Mousse's feet running around in the kitchen. The elder jumped deeper into the kitchen and opened up a small pantry. The secluded pantry contained vials and seasonings of different sizes. Most of them were seasonings from her hometown, bringing the Chinese flavor to Nerima, but a few were actually special powders and salts. She grabbed a green colored vial from the front, almost empty. Returning to the dining room, Cologne stood in the middle of a dining table.

"Have a seat, little chef. Ryoga, you too." the elder poked at one chair. "There is much to discuss about what is going on and what is about to happen."

~XX~

Fifteen minutes later of tense silence, minus the slurping of noodles, both Ukyo and Ryoga, who was now awake and face free of blood, thanked the food that was given and turned their attention to the quiet elder.

Cologne contemplated on how to bring up the problem at hand. Telling them straight and to the point sounded like the best option, seeing as how tense the okonomiyaki chef looked. At any moment, Ukyo looked ready to pounce on her.

Couldn't blame her.

"After talking to Shampoo last night, her original plan was to use a special powder called the Instant Love Potion. Son-in-law would fall in love with Shampoo and the two would marry immediately, but seeing as how you two," she pointed to Ukyo and now piglet Momo, "have been cursed, Shampoo must have cooked the wrong potions. There are only two vials I have in my possession that could have such results and one of them would be this." the elder held out the green oval shaped vial she had brought out from the back kitchen. "It's a Jusenkyou spell called the Body Swap."

"Body Swap?" Ukyo questioned, eyebrows crunched in confusion just as Ryoga's face. Cologne nodded. and continued.

"The way Body Swap can successfully be used is the same way Instant Love can be used: The potions have to be cooked in the same batch of noodles, slowly stewed until noodles are soft. Once noodles are ready, in order for spell to work, the dish must be consumed at the same time. If one person eats the special noodles alone then nothing happens, but if another person or being, eats it right after the first then will be turned take the other's true form and vice versa." the elder took a break from her explanation and sipped on some hot tea. Cologne knew that Ukyo was familiar with the Jusenkyou curses that the others were jinx with, but now that she was dragged into the circle with no choice, this information was a lot to take in. The elder took a glance at Ukyo to see how this was affecting her.

**SNAP!**

The chopsticks, now in halves, could say she's heard better things. The elder chuckled to herself amused at Ukyo's growing anger. Lost boy was quiet the whole time, but now taking a look at him after her talk she could see sympathy and understanding in his eyes as he took a glance at the distraught cook.

...!

Ah! An idea, shaky but brilliant idea, came to the elder and she knew this could help Ukyo and Momo with dealing with their now cursed lives.

She can be nice when she wants to, right?

"Ukyo..." Ryoga leaned forward, seeing Ukyo close to tears.

"Why, why a pig?" Ukyo asked, her shoulders trembling. Ryoga smiled small, totally understanding how she was feeling. "If anything, why couldn't Ran-chan have eaten one of the bowls? At least I could've turned into a boy! Not a defenseless little _piglet!_" Ukyo shouted, now tears falling down her face. Ryoga started to panic, not knowing how to make Ukyo stop crying. He wasn't good at comforting crying girls for _crying_ out loud!

"Ukyo!" a new voice cried out, startling everyone. Ukyo appeared before... Ukyo? Naked and with only a red bow sitting on top of her bangs, she sat down on her knees in front of Ukyo and took the surprised chef's hands into her own. She smiled softly but spoke with a strong voice. "Ukyo is not alone. Now Momo can protect Ukyo when she goes pig, and Ukyo will protect Momo too! Us girls need to stick together!" Momo smiled happily, hoping to cheer her friend up.

Ukyo stared down at the nude copy of herself, seeing Momo smile with such enthusiasm, it was contagious. Ukyo felt her face grow a smile, wiping tears free from her cheeks and eyes. Ukyo nodded, feeling better. "You're right. Us girls have to watch each other's back." Ukyo squeezed Momo's hands gently in reassurance. Ryoga sighed, happy that Ukyo was feeling better. Ukyo was a strong girl, so it was unusual to see her cry. Ryoga preferred Ukyo's smile much more.

"Besides! Us girls have the strongest man alive!"

"Eh?" Ukyo gave Momo a confused face.

"Why Ryoga of course! He'll protect us from any danger that comes our way." she smiled now at Ryoga, who just had his ego brushed and was now a blushing idiot.

"Of course Momo! I won't fail you-"

"Oh thank you Ryoga! You're the best!" Momo then launched herself to the lost boy, crushing him with a hug.

Ryoga was so occupied with the news and Ukyo's distress, he failed to notice Momo's... state of modesty until she squeezed his face to her chest. Ryoga's whole body shivered from the soft contact of skin.

Very soft and smooth skin...!...!...!...!

"_Ukyo's breasts are huuuuuge!_" with that thought Ryoga's head jerked back as his nose popped once more of blood.

A white sheet of cloth was thrown on top of the two.

"Momo, we have _got _to keep clothes on you at all times!" Ukyo commented with gritted teeth, already exhausted from keeping the squirming piglet now human clothed.

"But why Momo need clothes?" she sounded very confused. Momo rubbed her new big bosoms together, amused with such heavy appendages. "Momo's fine with no clothes!"

"But that's my body you're showing off!" Ukyo pointed out, growing frustrated at trying to explain modesty to a baby pig. Quickly tying the table cloth around Momo, Ukyo turned her attention to the blood stained Ryoga, still out cold on the floor.

"_If he sees another flash of skin, he'll drown on his own blood._" Ukyo shook he head before pulling Ryoga up by his shirt collar and smacking him awake.

Cologne watched all this happen with amusement and growing satisfaction. Teenagers these days, so much drama but very fun to watch. Reminded her of her younger days. This idea could guarantee great results, but if push comes to shove, there was always plan B...

"Now that I'm thinking about it, I may have just the thing to curve your problem. Wait here." Cologne leaped into the kitchen, ransacked through her knickknacks in another department in the cupboards, but the item wasn't there. She hopped to her room and went through her closet of trinkets. Some were jewelry form home, others were candles and incense of different aromas.

Ah ha! She gently picked up a small jewelry box made of gold and decorated with small pearls. Returning to the dining room, the elder gently placed the jewelry box in front of Ukyo. Ryoga and Ukyo stared at the jewel encrusted box.

"It's beautiful Cologne. What's inside?" Ukyo was almost ready to reach over and see what was hidden inside from the world. Cologne placed her stick to the side before gently lifting the lid up to reveal the contents inside. Ukyo restrained herself jumping out of her seat, growing excited but impatient.

Inside, sitting on top of deep blue plush, was two... rings?

"Rings? You are giving us rings? Ther-"

**DONK!**

Ukyo rubbed her head, sitting back down but glaring up at Cologne.

"Quiet chef! Allow me to explain." Cologne gestured to the rings inside, both rims solid gold and the jewel sitting on top was a white pearl. "These pearls were blessings from the goddess of the hunt, Artemis or some would call her Diana."

"Diana?!" both teens exclaimed, totally surprised to not be hearing another ancient story from Jusenkyou or the Amazon tribe.

"Diana, but she's a Greek goddess." Ukyo pointed out.

"Ah yes, and she was also the goddess of the moon. A story goes behind these pearls." The elder sipped on hot tea before going into the long story. Clearing her throat, she continued.

"A story of strong warriors and hunters who fought amongst themselves to be given a precious pearl from the moon goddess. Legends say that in order to be granted her magic pearls, the warrior would have to travel to Hades to get to Styx river and take a cup full of the water to give back to the moon goddess, then she would bless the water and turn them into pearls. These enchanted pearls gave off the light of the moon, even in the darkest night, the pearls could give off light to help you find your way." Cologne them the brief history behind such precious jewels, then took one to hand over to Ukyo.

Ukyo, with great care, observed the beautiful gold and white ring and liked the detail that went into making this small ring. The chef slipped it on gently, surprised that it fit her right index finger. She wasn't for jewelry, didn't bother her too much, but what was one pearl ring anyway?

Cologne then raised the twin left in the box, giving it a good look over.

"Hmmm, the power hidden inside these rings are pacified, so do be caution when splashed with cold water." the elder them slipped the ring onto human Momo's left index finger. "Allow me to show you one benefit from these rings." Cologne took the pitcher from the table and splashed Ukyo on top of head.

Instantly, Ukyo became a pink piglet with her white bow sitting on the left side of her head. There was a small mirror resting on the roof of the jewelry box stitched to the blue cushion and Ukyo could see herself in her cursed from, also the pearl ring hugged her right hoof tightly.

Ukyo immediately started squealing at the elder, steam rising from her ears, not liking one bit being transformed so suddenly.

"Bweeee! Bwe-Bwee!" Ukyo pig hopped on to the table, very upset and growled at the smirking elder staring down at her. She chuckled, it was too funny to see her so hot with anger! She get any hotter, she could cook herself into bacon!

"Ohohohoho! What a lively piglet you make! Ohoho! Ryoga, watch closely to the power of Diana's Pearl." Ryoga leaned closer to Ukyo, eyes staring at the pearl ring to see if any changes will occur. Ryoga gasped, seeing the pearl change from a bright milky white to a bright red.

Ukyo, still growling at Cologne, didn't see this change until the pearl started to glow bright than before.

"Bweee?!" _"What's going on? It's red now!" Ukyo_ felt the ring pulse and grow hot. Ukyo started to shake her tiny limp in hopes to dislodge the enchanted ring off her before something else happen. Worried that something would go wrong

**SPALSH!**

**POOF!**

In Ukyo's case, something did go wrong.

Ukyo was back to being human again. Ukyo gasped in shock from another dose of cold water, but seeing as she was back in her own human skin made Ukyo do a double take, which changed slowly into amazement. Ukyo turned and flexed her hands to make sure she wasn't seeing things.

"_I don't understand! Cologne just dumped another pitcher of cold water! I'm me again, but-_"

"That is one of the power of Diana's Pearl. Even when I dunked cold water, the pearl used her anger to make Ukyo change back." Cologne took a good look at the ring, the pearl's color melted away from red back to it's milky white.

"Unbelievable, with this ring, I can control when I turn pig! Oh, this is awesome! Ryoga, this is wo-" Ukyo turned to Ryoga behind her, excited about the news, but Ryoga looked far from happy. More like _stunned_.

Cologne decided to help on this one.

"Ukyo, your clothes are on the floor." Both Ryoga and Ukyo's faces flashed bright red, growing hot in seconds!

"AAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Ukyo screamed, covering her chest quickly.

**SLAP! ** **SLAP!**

Ryoga was sent backwards to the floor with two handprints to his cheeks.

"Baka! The least you could've done was tell me or turn away!" Ukyo yelled at the now knocked out Ryoga. "_Baka! Baka! Baka! Stupid Ryoga!_" Ukyo ranted, quickly clothed herself.

"Oh! hold on chef, I have one more item to give you. This could keep you and Momo out of trouble when separate from one another." Cologne quickly hopped back to the kitchen, and reappeared in front of Ukyo. "Hold still." Cologne commanded gently. Before Ukyo could bat an eyelash, a tiny prick touched her shoulder. Cologne brought back her long fingernail, with the tip dipped in red, and brought out another round jewel from behind her. She smeared the red substance from her nail on top. "Hold still Momo." Cologne quickly clipped the round jewel, which now became a chocker, around the human Momo. Momo touched the round emerald jewel, and smiled at the new piece jewelry handed to her. She used the small mirror inside the box to get a better view of the new jewel handed to her. The round emerald sat nicely above the collarbone and the leather strap hugged her neck in a comfortable grip.

"Wow, it's pretty! Thank you Cologne." Momo squealed happily. Cologne nodded before turning to Ukyo.

"Now Ukyo-"

"Oh shit! I'm late! Lunch crowd is coming in fifteen minutes, and I'm not prepared! Thank you Cologne, you've been a big help. Take care of Ryoga for me will ya?" Ukyo quickly pulled on her shoes, then grabbed the now squirming piglet, shaking off the piping hot water splashed on her. The girls dashed out of the Chinese restaurant, leaving the still knockout Ryoga on the ground.

Cologne couldn't help but laugh at the display the lost boy was showing, looked back at the front door left half open. These teenagers brought so much drama on themselves, but Cologne always got a kick at the kids beating each other around, and anyone else who gets involved. Checking the clock now, the okonomiyaki chef was right. The lunch crowd will turn up soon and she and Mousse had to prepare, but she couldn't leave the lost boy on the floor all day. If he had some sense of direction, she wake him up and put him to work. Cologne shook her head. _"No matter. I have better use for the lost boy here."_

And if her gifts to the girls that just left stayed out of _too _much trouble, then Ryoga's part in her plan will play better than she expected.

**~XXxxxXX~**

The flower shop door swung open, the bell chiming the department of another customer. Kendoist Kuno walked down the street to his grand home, the air of confidence surrounded the high school graduate (surprised, yes?) with a smug look on his face. In his arms, a big bouquet of roses were wrapped neatly with clear wrap. Kuno chuckled to himself, pleased with the selection he choice to present to shy lady fair.

Lady fairs to be exact. Tendo Akane and pig-tail girl.

Kuno chuckled to himself, deep in his fantasies not sensing the purple ribbon wrapping around his ankle. Until the ribbon gave a tug making Kuno fall face first to the concrete like a tree being chopped down.

**CRACK!**

"OOOHOHOHOOO! Silly older brother, caught up in your stupid dreams that you didn't even notice _my_ presence?" the sickly sweet voice called out from behind the fallen kendoist. Kuno quickly stood to his feet and glared at the one who made him fall, ruining his thoughts about his beautiful Akane and pig-tail girl.

"My dear baby sister, how dare you ruin your brother's moment. I was in the middle of formulating a brilliant plan. NO- A _perfect_ plan to embrace Tendo Akane and pig-tail with all my might after I have vanquished that villain, Saotome Ran-" Kuno sensed the attack this time and jumped out of the way for the gymnast ribbon, but the tip swiped past his shoulder, grazing a piece of his robe.

"Brother, I will not stand and hear you talk of such nonsense about my darling Ranma. It's the evil Tendo Akane and pig-tail girl! That red headed temptress even had the _audacity _to use my beloved's name, claiming it as her own!" the gymnast shook with anger, remembering the utter defeat in her own game by her grubby untalented hands.

Both her and Tendo Akane!

What could those harpies be doing to her darling Ranma? Oh, what horrible things could be happening to her handsome knight?

_~XX-Imagination-XX~_

_"Ranma..." Akane purred, slowly tracing Ranma's face with her fingers. The pig-tail girl finished tying his wrists to one of the bed post in heavy knots before resting her head against Ranma's chest. "Trying to get back to your mistress Kodachi?" Akane twirled Ranma's pig-tail with her fingers before giving it a quick tug._

_"You were planning to leave us all alone, eh Ranma?" The red-head whined into his left ear, gently patting his clothed pectorals. Her hand twitched, ready to rip the shirt clean off him! Akane was feeling the same, her hands were ready to explore every inch of what was beneath the thin layers of clothing still attached to Ranma. Said boy was shaking in fear and sweating bullets at the two ladies and their lustful glares._

_"Ranma, prepare yourself," each girl took a handful of his Chinese shirt, their lips practically touching his cheeks. "and be claimed by us beautiful vixens!" the two girls cried out, successfully tearing every piece of clothing off his body. Using great speed and their sharp claws, the thin layers of cotton were nothing more than shredded confetti flying everywhere. As Ranma was being ravished by the two evil vixen, Ranma tried to hold in his sadness of never seeing his beloved mistress again._

_"K-Ko-Kodachi..." he whispered before darkness took him._

_~XX-END-XX~_

**SNAP!**

The hoop that mysteriously appeared behind the Black Rose, and now in her hands, was snapped in half.

What a dreadful, heart-wrenching nightmare. Just the idea of what those crazy women could be doing to her beloved Ranma-sama, it made her feel light to her head.

"_Ranma-darling, be strong, and hold on a little longer. For I, the Black Rose, will vanquish those monsters that have snared you in their dirty clutches._" Kodachi pointed her ribbon straight at her brother's face. "Aniki, you also stand in the way of my beloved Ranma. If you plan to take him down, you must get past me first!" Kodachi snapped her ribbon ready to fight Kuno right then and there. In the middle of the busy shopping district of Nerima.

Kuno snickered at his little sister, amused at her enthusiasm to stop him. "Hmph! Very well, if I must stop you also stand in my way from reaching my goal to date Tendo Akane and pig-tail girl, then so be it!" Raising his bokken high then in ready stance, he faced his younger sibling and prepared to fight for his true loves.

He could see it now: After defeating Saotome Ranma and his baby sister, Tendo Akane and pig-tail girl sitting on each side of his tall frame enjoying ice-cream with him, and spoon feeding him bites at a time. Kuno drooled at the vision of enjoying dessert with his lovelies.

**SNAP!**

**THWOMP!**

The now wrapped up Kuno was then smashed to the ground by Kodachi's wooden hammer.

"Foolish brother! Daydreaming in the middle of our battle, getting side-tracked by _girls_ eating ice-creeeeeeeeaaam!" Kodachi shrieked at her last word, now seeing what stop her older brother from fighting: The pig-tail girl and Tendo Akane eating ice-cream together. Akane started to laugh at whatever the pig-tail was saying, and the red head began to wolf down her parfait with gusto, showing no manners at all. Akane was wearing a white sundress with a pink bow wrapped around her waist and a few daisies in her hair. The pig-tail girl wearing a jade green Chinese shirt that hug her chest well, outlining her upper body. Her long legs were covered by black baggy pants and a picnic basket sat beside the girls' swinging feet.

What a vision, a blessing for Kuno to be given on this day!

"Oh, Tendo Akane and pig-tail, together! My darlings-" Kodachi stomped her foot on top of his back to stop him from saying anymore obnoxious garbage. Kodachi couldn't believe his luck! Tendo Akane and pig-tail girl, together at one time, and with her brother here, she could take out both at the same time! Combined forces with her brother sounded appalling in her book, but to be able to knock out her biggest competition all in one day would make the other small fry a cake walk!

Sounded good to Kodachi, but before Kodachi could address her brother, here's what happened.

"Oh, a dream come true!" not wanting to be deterred and with renewed strength, Kuno broke free from the ribbon and raced off to the oblivious girls, now leaving the ice-cream parlor.

**SNAP!**

Kuno crashed back onto the asphalt chin first, a yellow ribbon wrapped tightly around his legs.

"Kodachi..." Kuno hissed, glaring back at his little sister. He wanted his lovelies in his arms and they were getting _away_!

... "_How many ribbons does she carry anyway?_"

"Calm down big brother! You will have your ladies, if you help me defeat them! Two against two should be fair to conquer your vixens." Kodachi hoped her silly brother would calm down enough for her plan to reach the next step.

"Hmm-hmm-hmm! Silly sister, Tatewaki Kuno needs no help from anyone! Upperclassmen Tatewaki Kuno will smite Saotome Ranma's hold on my fair ladies, and Tendo Akane will be in one arm, pig-tail girl in the other! HAAHAHAHAAHAHAAA- Eh?" when Kuno looked back to see where his angels were, they where no where in sight.

"Tendo Akane, pig-tail girl, where are you my angels?" Kuno pleaded loudly, hoping they would reappear straight into his arms. "Fear not, for I Tatewaki Kuno will search high and low for the foul Saotome Ranma and rescue my beauteous Tendo Akane and pig-tail girl!" Slicing the ribbon from his legs, Kuno raced off in the last direction he last saw his true loves with his bokken raised high.

Kodachi watched her brother run off like the idiot he was. _"So much for divide and conquer. Aniki was a waste of time negotiating with. Oh well, those vipers were lucky today. The next time either one cross my path, I guarantee success!" _"OOOHOOHOOHOO!" Kodachi dashed off to her mansion to work on her plan when she spied another insect to be squashed.

"OHO! What's this? Another obstacle that needs to be removed from my Ranma-darling? An opportunity like this shall not go to waste! I, Kodachi the Black Rose shall annihilate my foe before it's dinnertime!" Battle pins magically appearing from her back, she raced after her goal, planning to achieve victory before the night was over.

Making her one step closer to winning her Ranma-darling, forever!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** Nikuman**\- Chinese Steamed Pork Buns
> 
> *** Oyakodon**\- Chicken and Egg Rice Bowl
> 
> *** Takoyaki**\- Japanese Octopus Balls
> 
> *** Futomaki**\- Sushi Rolls (salt-water eel barbecued)
> 
> On a different note, I hope you don't mind my twist of Diana, goddess of the hunt and of the moon. Please don't send me a review about how off I am about the story of Diana (or Artemis if you call her that). I twisted up a Greek story to work with the jewels given for Ukyo and Momo.


	6. Chapter 6

At Nekohaten, Mousse placed the last of the washed dishes back inside the cabinets and unplugged the dish water from the sink. The male amazon dried his hands.

"_Ah man, what a rush! I had to work double time to get the meals to customers and dishes cleaned for the next set. *sigh* My poor Shampoo. I certainly hope she recovers soon._" Mousse rested back against the counter to clean to clean his glasses from the steam of cooking pots bubbling on the stove. After the lunch crowd, Elder Cologne informed Mousse that Shampoo was making a speedy recovery after last night's sleep and throughout the lunch rush. Mousse hoped that his sweet Shampoo wouldn't exert herself and get even more sick than last night.

**DONK!**

**QUACK!**

Mousse rubbed the bump received on his head by an unknown object. Where did that come from?

"Mousse! Stop daydreaming!"

Ah! Could it be?

"SHAMPOO!" Mousse shouted, hugging the boiling pot on the stove. "GYAAAAAAAHH! Hot! Hot! HHHHOOOT! Too hot! Ouch!" Mousse danced around the kitchen, taking dishes, empty pots and pans to the floor with him. A large stew pot banged on top of his head.

"Stupid Mousse. For _one _minute can you concentrate?!" the voice hissed softly before Mousse heard the sounds of clanging metal and china being set and stacked on top of the counter tops. The light came back to Mousse's vision as the pot on top of him was removed, and his beloved Shampoo's face appeared before him standing on her own two feet. Mousse quickly dusted himself off of dirt, and burnt pieces of cloth from the fire and adjusted his glasses to see his beloved Shampoo better. Shampoo was adorned in her red and pink amazon battle outfit, her long hair brushed and styled in her usual two buns on top her head. Mousse stared as Shampoo moved around the kitchen with grace, and concentration cleaning any remaining mess while cooking a meal. Mousse would have watched all day had Shampoo not frowned at his direction then quickly returned to her business.

The blind martial artist wished that Shampoo would bless him with a smile without some scheme to try and win Ranma over. Everything and _anything _that involved the egotistic pig-tailed boy brought his Shampoo into a happy mood. Why couldn't Shampoo be happy with him around? What more did Mousse have to do for Shampoo to notice him?

"Watch over shop. Shampoo make delivery." Shampoo slid her hot meal inside the deliver box then closed the lid shut.

"Wait-Shampoo! You're still recovery from a cold!" Mousse rushed after the purple amazon just as Grandma Cologne walked into the restaurant.

"Ah! Shampoo! You're looking better! How do you feel now?" Cologne hopped up onto her stick, appearing close up to Shampoo's face. Shampoo smiled and held up the delivery box in her hand.

"Shampoo make delivery and get fresh air. Cooped up all day. Be back before dinner rush!" Shampoo skipped out the restaurant with her red bike in tow. Mousse watched sadly as his beloved raced off to make her delivery. He knew Shampoo would be fine to defend herself, but she was still recovery from her cold. Nothing should go wrong, right?

Cologne shut the front door and hopped off to the kitchen to prepare for dinner. Now that the elder was back from making her _own_ deliver...

"Cologne, you still haven't told me what you gave Ryoga before you left." Mousse followed Cologne back into the kitchen. The little elder simply chuckled while chopping vegetables for a meal.

"You'll see Mousse. I dropped the lost boy off at Ucchan's, all wrapped up in a bow. Ryoga may not have good sense of directions, but he's just the right man to help Ukyo and her little pet pig with their curse. Along with my parting gift, I'm positive Ryoga and Ukyo will stay close to the hip, keeping each other out of trouble leaving only Akane and that annoying girl that calls herself a flower." Cologne added the chopped vegetables into a pot of boiling broth and cooking noodles. Mousse was shocked that Cologne would go as far as play matchmaker, with pig-boy and the chef no less.

But wait! Didn't Ryoga have a girlfriend already?

**DONK!**

Mousse nursed his new bump Cologne gave him upside his head.

"This is to be kept between the two of us. The last thing I need is for this plan to backfire because of your big mouth. Understood, Mousse?" Cologne warned him, using her stick to stand on top of the blind amazon's back. "Don't make me have to add Peking _Duck_ to the menu special." the elder added coldly, her beady eyes sharp like a hawk. Mousse nodded quickly, obeying his elder, but if his beloved Shampoo was hurt in the process, Mousse would have to interfere to protect his love. Mousse would come to her rescue and prove to her that he was her "knight in shining armor", her prince in her fairytale! Not even Saotome Ranma could stop him!

...

Then again, what did Mousse really have to worry about, when he caught his rival sucking face with his blunette fiancée? Why they don't say anything the blind amazon could not wrap his head around the issue.

Well, seeing them sitting up top a tree rubbing up against that poor bark of a tree was definitely something to be kept to themselves, and a promise was a promise.

For now...

**~XXxxxXX~**

Shampoo biked her way through the small neighborhood, heading back to Nekohaten humming a song to herself. The purple amazon was lost in her thoughts of this morning, especially over hearing Grandma Cologne talking to the lost boy. Shampoo hoped Cologne would tell her what plan she had cooking for Ryoga.

Speaking of cooking, Shampoo wondered what became of Ukyo and her pig friend. The thought made the amazon giggled.

"_Perhaps a quick visit is in order._"

"TENDO AKANE! PIG-TAIL GIRL! I LOVE YOU!"

"Gyaaa!" Shampoo slammed her brakes down, the tires scrapping across the ground. _Ranma? Akane? Together again?!_ "Airen?" Shampoo looked around her surroundings to see what direction her Airen and kitchen-wrecker could be heading.

"Go away, you crazy fool!" Ranma's high-pitched voice bellowed, _above _her? Ranma and Akane leaped over Shampoo's head and onto a roof and the next, not looking back at their pursuer.

"A-Air-"

"Wait! Tendo Akane! Pigtail girl! Come back! I haven't showered you with my latest-GYACK!" a delivery box was smashed into Kuno's face, stopping his pursuit cold. Seeing that the crazed kendo player would not be waking up soon, Shampoo grabbed her bike again with a sneer to his direction.

"Now that he's down, Ranma!" Shampoo's stopped for she sensed a fast object flying in her direction. Quickly moving out of the way, the thrown object turned out to be a pin. "Aira! Whose there?"

"OHOHOHOHO! Lucky break, amazon." a voice from above called down at Shampoo. Shampoo grunted, she was not equipped with her chui, but the delivery box would to do for now. Getting a good grip on the box handle, Shampoo hopped away from the sharp ribbon tip that lashed out at her feet. The amazon then dashed quickly to the attacker head on, arm ready to smash the fiend into the roof. The attacker chuckled, taking a bouquet of black roses and slashing them with her ribbon. Black petals flew everywhere blinding Shampoo temporarily, letting her opponent move away to strike again. Jumping from the roof to the one next door, Shampoo gagged at the powder that spouted from the bouquet.

"_What was that odor? It can't be-_" Shampoo felt her muscles lock up quickly, stunning her body from moving.

"OHOHOHO! I see your body is taking in my paralysis powder and now I, Kodachi the Black Rose will annihilate my opponent who dares to try and steal my Ranma-darling! You're FINISHED!" Kodachi unveiled a wooden hammer from behind her back, and sailed down from above to crush Shampoo's head with it. Shampoo grunted and wiggled with all her strength to roll out of her way as the hammer left a large crater underneath. Slowly rising to her feet, Shampoo glared at Kodachi as she too stood up. The Black Rose raised the hammer again to bash Shampoo down, but gasp in pain instead. Dropping the heavy wooden hammer, Kodachi skid to her right, gingerly touching her left arm. She tried to move her shoulder, but even that was painful! Her left leg was numb as well, and to apply pressure onto the appendage made her wobble back to her right side.

"You harlot! What did you- what did you do to me?!" Kodachi shrieked, her body trembling with growing anger. Shampoo smirked, happy to see her opponent down as well.

"Shampoo just jabbed a few pressure points to stop you from attacking. Guess luck is not on your side, eh stupid flower?" Shampoo's smile grew bigger seeing Kodachi grind her teeth. Shampoo went into defense seeing Kodachi struggle onto her right leg and retrieve something from behind her back.

"Amazon, I challenge you to a match. Rhythmic Gymnastic Martial Arts!" Kodachi exclaimed, pointing her ribbon at the now shocked amazon.

"Gymnastic Martial Arts? Hmph! Nothing Shampoo can't take on, challenge accepted! Loser gives up Ranma for good! Conditions fair?" Kodachi paused for a moment before nodding back to Shampoo.

"Two weeks from now, at St. Hebereke's School for Girls. Don't be late!" Kodachi then threw a black rose at Shampoo before twirling her ribbon to create another storm of petals. "Until then, Farewell! OHOHOHOHOOO!" Kodachi disappeared from her spot and leaped on her good leg all the way home.

Shampoo's body finally submitted to the paralysis powder and the purple amazon stumbled back almost falling off the roof.

"SHAMPOOO!" Long arms scooped up Shampoo's stiff body and bounded to the ground safely. "Shampoo! Are you okay? What did that viper do to her?"

"Mousse..." Shampoo grunted out, her jaws barely able to open an inch. "Mousse. Home, Now." Shampoo grunted louder, needing her great-grandmother's help fast.

"Hang on Shampoo!" Mousse then raced off from roof to roof heading back to the restaurant while Shampoo's mind was occupied in finding a way to defeat Kodachi in her own game.

Quick, but painful.

~**XXxxxXX**~

"Thank you, and please come again." Ukyo called out to the last customers walking out before closing the doors behind them, switching her sign to closed. Ukyo sighed, resting against the door after a late but busy lunch rush. She looked at Konatsu, who was wiping down the counter free of crumbs and spills before taking the leftover dishes to the back to be cleaned.

"Thanks Konatsu, and could you please watch the restaurant for me? I need to check on Momo." The kimono wearing waiter bowed to Ukyo before disappearing into the kitchen. Ukyo hopped up into her small apartment and slid open her bedroom door.

**BWEEEP!**

Ukyo was then tackled by a round ball of pink, who was very happy to see her.

"Ahaha! Momo! You've been a good girl?" Ukyo hugged Momo to her cheek as the piglet cuddled up against her as well. Ukyo then turned her attention to the other attendant in her apartment who was resting on her couch. Ryoga was sound asleep, a pillow for his head to rest and a thin blanket covered most of his body. Momo bounced out of Ukyo's arms and hopped up top Ryoga's chest, hoping her friend would wake up soon. Momo squealed, then bounced on top of his chest hoping that would wake him up. When nothing happened, Momo's whole body sagged with sadness.

"It's okay Momo, Ryoga will wake up soon. I'm sure of it." the chef patted the sad piglet between her ears before sitting beside the couch on the floor next to Ryoga's sleeping form.

How strange for Ryoga to turn up in front of her restaurant, wrapped wildly with thick _shiny_ red ribbon, a fat bowtie sat on his dazed head. Ukyo would have laughed had Ryoga been awake, but the question that was left unanswered was, who left him there? The last person Ryoga could have been with- Ukyo saw Ryoga's body twitch, followed by a groan and blinking eyes.

Ryoga couldn't remember his sleeping bag being this comfortable but he really didn't want to wake up from the soft cushions, the fluffy pillow his head rested on,

"Ryoga?"

His eyes shot open. A female did _not_ belong in his tent! Staring back at him were big black eyes that belonged to a round pink ball.

"Uhh..." Ryoga was surprised at the face that greeted him. ""Momo? GYACK!" Ryoga was then attacked by Momo, both foreheads collided in her greeting. Her happy grunts, along with Ryoga's cries of air and help, Ukyo couldn't help but laugh at the scene before her.

"Well, good evening Ryoga, I see you like our alarm clock!" Finally prying the happy piglet from his face, Ryoga glared at the laughing chef.

"Not funny" he grunted at her, only making her smile bigger. Ryoga was happy to get some air back into his lungs, but his throat was uncomfortably dry. Some water, or hot tea would be pleasant right now.

"How about some tea?" Ukyo offered. Ryoga raised an eyebrow at the chef for a moment. Was she reading his thoughts, or was she that good at reading his face? The lost boy nodded at the offer rubbing his hair to distract him from the previous thought. "Here, I have some edamame for now. Momo, you wait right here with Ryoga. I'll be right back." Ukyo rose from the floor and walk out her mini living room leaving Ryoga to the quiet room and his thoughts.

"_Ukyo is sure being nice to me all of a sudden, not that she isn't nice at all!_" Ryoga knew he would feel the slap of her spatula if she could hear his thoughts. Scooping up the quiet piglet, he took one warm pea pod from the bowl and sucked on the salty shell before popping out the pea from inside to his mouth. His stomach reminded him he needed more fuel, but for now he would endure with luke warm peas.

"_It's just after last night, she seems more sweeter... if that makes sense. Still, I can't let Ukyo treat me with such kindness and not repay her back. Even if she declines, I must repay Ukyo in any way I can!_" Ryoga nodded to himself, determined to complete his new mission. Frist, he would talk to Ukyo to see if she could let him do any heavy lifting work around her apartment/restaurant. At least the back-breaking work could be done in one area where he couldn't get lost.

Hopefully outside with a gated fence.

**BWEEP!**

A small purple ball bounced into Ryoga's lap with Momo at his crossed feet. Ryoga held the ball in his hand, then stared down at the eager piglet, now running in mini circles. Ryoga bounced the toy in his hand watching Momo get excited like a puppy. A smile grew on Ryoga's face, and he gently tossed the toy to the other side of the room. Momo, eyes staying trained on the toy, blitzed right after the bouncy ball, pouncing on top of it and rolling around with glee.

Ryoga gave off a snort, which turned into a chuckle. Momo reminded him so much of an eager dog or cat playing with a chew toy. Who would've thought piglets could be so playful? Reminded him of ShiroKuro (Checkers) when they go for a walk in the park.

Speaking of Checkers, he needed to check up on his house this week.

"Alright now, whose hungry?" a voice announced outside the door. the hostess returned with a tray of tea and two plates stacked with okonomiyaki. A small plate rested on top of her head while she used her feet to open and close her door. Momo, toy now forgotten, pranced around Ukyo's legs, excited about the wonderful smell coming from the chef. "Easy Momo, first let me put the tray down." Ukyo chuckled down at the eager piglet. "Here you go, two shrimp and cabbage okonomiyakis fresh off the grill," the chef presented the tray of food before Ryoga. "and one veggie just for you Momo!" Ukyo took the plate from up top her head and placed it in front of Momo who immediately got started on her lunch. Ukyo smiled watching the two enjoy their late lunch.

"Thanks again Ukyo, you are too kind." Ryoga swallowed his first okonomiyaki before into the second one. Ukyo poured herself some tea, and sipped slowly, savoring the hot beverage. "So, umm Ukyo,"

"Hmm?" Ukyo turned to look at Ryoga, who now was picking at his food.

"I want, to thank you for your hospitality yesterday." Ryoga's cheeks flashed pink. Why was this so hard for Ryoga to spit out? Just ask her! "Is there anything I can do to repay you?!" Ryoga asked quietly, now stuffing his mouth with the rest of his lunch to prevent him from talking anymore.

Ukyo stared at the shy lost boy for a second, trying to figure out the problem here: why was Ryoga getting all bashful for? He just spent the night that's all- oh, and helped her and Momo get to Nekohaten to talk to Cologne. Even if it took almost two hours to finally reach the restaurant, Ryoga was there and had not left Ukyo stewing in her troubles.

"Ryoga," Ukyo patted the shy boy's shoulders softly, making him look at her. She gave him a soft, but big smile. "Thank you. You stayed with me the whole time with Cologne and last night. You didn't have to stay with me and Momo when we discovered our curses, and yet you're still here. Whether it was sympathy or understanding, thank you Ryoga." her big blue eyes stared back into gold, and Ryoga could see the star of happiness dance in her pools of blue. Ryoga felt the tension in his muscles loosen. The breath he was holding come out as a steady stream of release. Ryoga smiled, before taking Ukyo's hand and scooted closer.

"There's no need for thanks. I was happy to help you out Ukyo."

Happy. Yeah, it made sense. The feeling he was having. Light and relaxed, and it felt great. "That's what friends are for right?" Ukyo was friend, and Ryoga was happy to help her through her crisis. Ukyo nodded once at Ryoga, giving his hand a squeeze.

"Yeah, friends."

**RING! RING! RING!**

The two let go of one another, and Ukyo rose from her seat. "I wonder if Konatsu's got the phone. I'll be right back!" she called back while rushing back into the restaurant half of her home to grab the phone.

"Hai? Ucchan's residence?" Konatsu answered quickly, beating Ukyo to the receiver. Ukyo sighed and went to her grill to cook herself some lunch.

"Oh grandmother, I'm so sorry!-Yes grandmother I'm on break-Wait grandmother are you doing alright? ... Yes, I mean no! ... Yes, I'll be there, but I can't leave now. Ukyo-sama needs me to-" Konatsu's speech was interrupted by a gentle hand on his shoulder. Ukyo appeared behind the kunoichi and gave him a soft smile of approval.

"Go ahead. I'll be just fine." Ukyo whispered, giving the okay. Konatsu looked hopeful, but then sad before nodding and returning to his conversation. Ukyo quickly flipped two more okonomiyaki for herself and proceeded back upstairs to eat her lunch in peace.

"Miss Ukyo!" Ukyo turned her head around to see Konatsu at the base of the stairs." I'm sorry for having to leave at such short-notice, but my grandmother has brought up family urgencies that I must be present for. I don't know how long it will take for this gathering to last, but please accept my apologies for such an abrupt departure!" Konatsu quickly bowed low to his boss. Ukyo smiled at the timid kunoichi and shook her head. She was really happy for him, hearing that Konatsu had other family on his father's side and is keeping in touch with his grandmother who was a kunoichi herself.

"Take your time Konatsu. I'm sure you're excited to get to know your father's family more and see them face to face. Have fun, okay?" Konatsu stared at his boss with glossy eyes.

_"Ukyo-sama, you are an angel sent from heaven!" _"Thank you so much! *sniff*" Konatsu cleared away the tears from his face, and gave Ukyo a bear hug. Ukyo gently patted him on his back. The chef felt not only happiness, but relief at the same time. Three was a crowd in her small apartment, and figuring out what to do with her new attendants will not stress the chef as badly if she had Konatsu added into this mix. Ukyo wouldn't put that responsibility on the kunoichi's shoulders. Ukyo got into this mess, she was going to get herself out.

After another exchange of good-byes and another bear hug, Konatsu hurried off down the street as Ukyo returned to her room with a fresh batch of okonomiyaki for herself and her guests.

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" Ukyo opened her door to a very awkward scene: Ryoga pinned to the couch with a naked and wet Ukyo straddling his hips. The smell of fresh blood was very strong in the room as well.

The chef's face drained of color, and she almost dropped the plate in hand. "R-Ryoga..., what are,"

"Chotto matte! Ukyo, it's not what you-"

**PUNCH!**

**THWACK!**

**BONK!**

~XxX~

Finally getting peace in order, Momo, still human and wearing one of Ukyo's big sleep shirts, sat on her legs in front of Ukyo and Ryoga. Ukyo growled softly to herself, arms crossed and eyes scrunched closed, thinking deep into her thoughts. She ignored Ryoga for the moment, who supported now a black eye, a goose egg and a fat lip, to think about their new problem,

How to keep Momo clothed at _all_ times when human.

Taking a look back at human Momo, she couldn't believe the magic had captured every physical detail that was her. Besides the red bow on her head, and the green chocker around her neck-chocker? Ukyo blinked at the necklace she forgot about. Ukyo leaned closer to Momo and gently touched the smooth surface of the grass green stone.

"Nice color, but why did Cologne give you this to wear?" Wait a minute! Ukyo remembered Cologne about to explain about the green chocker, but she blitzed out the restaurant before Cologne could even say a word.

"AAAAARG!" Ukyo suddenly yelled in frustration, making Momo jumped back. "Cologne was going to tell me about the power of the chocker but I left before she could tell me!" Ukyo panicked out loud, feeling her roots cry in pain as she pulled her hair.

"Oh dear." Momo sighed mournfully. She tugged at the useless piece of jewelry, maybe hoping she could pull it off. "What's the point of you anyway?" Momo asked quietly with disdain to the trinket around her neck. Ukyo turned to see Momo struggling with choker.

"Here, let me help you." the chef sat behind the piglet now human and push the brown hair aside seeing the tie around her neck. Ukyo stared at the choker with hate, grumbling about how her day had turned out! First was waking up cursed as Momo's true form, being humiliated and embarrassed in front of the amazon elder _and _Ryoga, and now trying to figure out how to keep a baby piglet from running around Nerima looking like her in the nude! Ukyo almost released a growl.

"_If anything, I wish this pendant would give me a dress or something!_" the chef thought about her blue dress she had in her closet that she wore for an outing with Ranma, but instead was a peach orange color with a green bowtie instead of pink.

"BWEEEE!" Ukyo jumped out of her musing to the scream that came from Momo.

"The pendant!" Ryoga gasped, watching the gem start flashing a bright light. Momo began to squirm in fear, she really wanted to run in circles but Ukyo held her by her shoulders. In a second, the bright light vanished, and Ryoga was the first to speak.

"Um, Momo, where did that dress come from?!" _Dress?_ Ukyo blinked at Momo to see if she was seeing things. The peach colored dress she was thinking about was now adorned over Momo's body.

"_I-I just thought of the dress, and here it is!"_

"Well, what do you know?" Ukyo stood up and faced Momo, who now was pulling at the foreign material that fit over her like a glove. "This is great! I just thought of this dress, the style and color, in my mind and would you believe it? This pendant granted my wish!" Ukyo took Momo's arm and pulled her to her feet. Giving Momo a small twirl, the peach orange dress looked great on her! The green bow resting on top of her chest complimented the pretty light orange color, even her red bow added to her cuteness!_ "I can see it now! A mini fashion show of cute designer clothes to wear!" _Ukyo giggled, thinking of the dresses Momo could wear in case she ran off without clothes. "Well, I guess that solves the nude problem." Ryoga rubbed his head sheepishly, happy to know that Momo won't go human buck naked every time cold water hits her.

While the teens were happy on one problem solved, Momo frowned, having enough of this new feeling of cloth clinging onto her.

"Ukyo, can you please get this dress off. I don't want this on me anymore." the human/pig half whined, pulling at the collar and hoping to break free from the offensive dress.

"Hold on Momo, I'll take it off. Don't want to ruin such a nice dress." Ukyo sat back down behind Momo and started unfastening the buttons then the zipper. _"Too bad, she looked so nice in it. Oh well, time to put it away."_

"BWEEEE!" once again, Momo squealed at the bright light, then it was gone... along with the dress!

"No way..." Ukyo gawked at the now naked Momo. Ryoga quickly averted his eyes with a yelp, afraid of another nosebleed.

"The dress is gone, just like that. Ukyo... did you-" Ryoga quickly looked over at Ukyo in amazement.

"I ... I just thought about putting the dress away, and then, POOF! Like a light, it was gone. What a strange pendant..." Ukyo stared at the green chocker around Momo's neck as she stood up onto her feet, stretching her stiff back from sitting too long. Momo reached high into the air, stretching arms. She took a deep breath and reached down-

"AAAACK! MOMO!" Ukyo quickly jumped to her feet and pulled Momo upfront by her shoulders. "Stop! What are you doing that for? You giving Ryoga a free show here!"

"What? I was just stretching! I felt stiff!" Momo argued, getting tired of being pulled back and forth.

"But you're NAKED! OOOOOWA!" Ukyo looked down at the chocker. "_Help me out here! Anything will do!_" Ukyo whined in her head, hoping the jewel would help her in this pickle of a problem. She would take schoolwork over this growing headache!

"BWEEE!" Momo squealed again, the light returning, and quickly leaving. Ryoga blinked his burning eyes to bring his vision back, now to see Momo dressed, and ready to go to school! The outfit presented to them was the Furikan's girl uniform. "OOOOO!" Momo looked at the new attire in bewilderment. This blue dress wasn't as tight as the one before, and after doing a little twirl, she watched the skirt dance in the breeze she created. She smiled, now feeling better. "I like this one. Feels much more roomy." Momo patted the sleeves while Ukyo took a double take at the chosen attire. Seeing a mirror image of yourself dancing around your room really was staring to bug her, Momo acting more feminine than _she_ did, and judging from Ryoga's pink face, his eyes watching her feet and bare legs, they were working their charm.

!

Ukyo felt an awful itch, that grew worse by the second seeing Ryoga get flustered over a pair of creamy legs dancing around the room, and the bright smile on Momo's face.

**PANG!**

"You can quit gawking already! There's nothing you haven't seen!" Ukyo's spatula met Ryoga's head, growling low. _"What made this looks so different? What does Momo have that I don't?!"_

_What the-!_

_"What made me think that?! Heh, wow- For a second there I sounded je-"_

"ROYGA LOOK! Look at how fast I can twirl!" Momo span on her toes and the skirt danced with her, going higher and higher into the air before she stopped. The skirt raised high enough to cover her face, revealing a very important article missing form the outfit-

No panties.

The neighborhood stopped whatever they were doing and froze when they heard a damsel in distress screaming at the top of her lungs along with a banshee-like scream following right behind it. Whatever girl was in trouble, they hoped help would find her.

**BANG!**

**PANG!**

**PANG!**

**PANG!**

**BONK!**

"MOMO! Keep that skirt down! You are not suppose to have the skirt up above your hips like that!" the chef yelled at the now sniffling piglet girl.

"Sorry... *sniff* Ukyo... *hic*"

"Why DID YOU HIT ME TOO?!" Ryoga jumped at Ukyo, with a trial of blood running down his nose and his head, along with four more goose eggs nestled on top of his head looking like a bushy bird's nest.

"You kept gawking at her, you idiot!" Ukyo yelled back, hands gripping tight around her battle spatula, ready to use again if necessary.

_"Weel this is just great! Why do I have to think of everything?!"_

~XxX~

"Okay, now that the first problem has been fixed, let's start with my new problem," Ukyo crossed her arms as she scanned over her restaurant area. The grill was scrubbed down clean, the dining table was spotless, but there were a few other things needed to be cleaned before the dinner rush showed up. "Alright team, here's how it's gonna go: Ryoga," the chef pointed to the lost boy. "You will take care of the dishes left in the sink, and Momo,"

"Hai?" the piglet/human puffed up her chest, ready to go to work.

"You will watch me as I show you how to refill napkins. Understood?"

"Hai!" Momo smiled, excited to get started. Momo was sad that she had startled Ukyo upstairs, and she didn't want to upset the chef anymore. She wanted to be happy and proud of Momo, so she was going to do her best at this, cleaning thing...

Sitting Momo down and telling to wait until she got back, Ukyo directed Ryoga to her back kitchen off to the corner of her restaurant where dirty dishes sat next to an empty sink.

"The clean dishes go up in the cabinets," Ukyo pointed up to a brown set of cub bards across the kitchenette to the left. "Hot water is already in the sink with soap so don't take too long or, you know..." Ukyo didn't need to finish her sentence. Ryoga nodded in understanding, and rolled up his sleeves. "I'll be out in the dining room of you need. Wait, on second thought, I'll check on you in a little while." the chef almost forgot about the Ryoga's syndrome of getting lost in the simplest of rooms. Ryoga got started and soaked the first dirty dish. Ukyo left him to his chore and returned to the dining room to Momo decorating the floors and tables with her table napkins. Ukyo just stood and watched as the playful piglet girl made more of a mess then the restaurant was in, along with wasting perfectly good napkins!

"... My napkins..." the chef groaned to herself as Momo dance around the raining napkins that she _continued_ to throw around her restaurant. Momo giggled out loud, prancing around in circles that Ukyo wondered if Momo ever got dizzy. "Momo, come on now, no more." Ukyo grabbed her by the shoulders for Momo to collect herself. Momo's body was shaking with merriment and she made tiny snorts of laughter. Her face struggled to stay collected that Ukyo wondered if she was alright.

"Um, Momo?" Ukyo asked, with one raised eyebrow. Momo replied back with a smile.

A big bright smile, and it was contagious that Ukyo felt a smile creep up on her own face.

"Oh Momo." the chef then shook her head before directing the human piglet to sit down on a bar stool. "Okay, now that you got your giggles out of your system, let's clean this mess up okay?" Ukyo asked Momo nicely.

"Hai. Ukyo-sama!" Momo bounced on her stool ready to work again. The girls quickly grabbed the scattered napkins and threw them away. After that, Ukyo slowly showed Momo how to refill the napkins suspensor, along with the chopstick cups.

"Now once you are done wiping down the table, stay seated and I'll find something else for you to do, okay?" Ukyo ordered softly to Momo.

"Hai, I can do this!" she chirped happily, still stuffing the chopstick cups until her supply was empty. Deciding to trust Momo on not making another mess, she scurried off to her back supply refrigerator to check up on her food supplies and update her shipment orders for next week. Counting off her cabbage supply, Ukyo couldn't help but muse over her new "roommate".

"_Despite having to teach a piglet what the __difference between a napkin and chopsticks, she actually picks things up quicker than I would thought she would. Not bad for a piglet!_" Ukyo hummed happily as she finished filling out her order for tonight's pick up. "_Speaking of __roommates,what am I going to do about Ryoga. This is new to me, Ryoga would usually wonder off and train so what is the sudden interest to stay?_" Ukyo held that thought in mind as she returned to the back kitchen to see Ryoga wiping down the counter, no dished were left in sight.

"You all done?" Ukyo spoke up,leaning against the door hinge. Ryoga turned to face Ukyo, gently returning the dish rag up top the faucet head.

"All clean dishes are stack in their respectful cub bards. Oh! I also swept the floor if that was okay." Ukyo took a good look at the sink she stationed Ryoga, and the chef was impressed at the speed and thoroughness the mini kitchen was left in. the lost boy was nice enough to wipe down the counters and sweep her floors. Ukyo couldn't see and stray dust bunnies on the ground.

"Wow Ryoga, this kitchen looks great! Not a speck of dirt in sight!" Ukyo nodded, happy at the the results. Ryoga gave her a smile, wiping his hands on a dry towel. He nodded at the clean kitchen, proud of his work.

*sniff**sniff* "Wait a minute, do you smell that?"Ukyo turned left and right to help her nose sniff out the hidden odor still inside the small kitchen. Ryoga tried to smell the scent as well, but was coming up blank. Ukyo had walked up to Ryoga when she stopped, her nose stopping at the lost boy's direction. Ukyo took one good whiff before scrunching her face up in disgust, leaning her head back to look up at his face. "Whoa Ryoga, if I had known you would smell _this _bad, I would have just ask you to wipe down the tables instead!" Ukyo protested, waving her hand in front of her nose to clear the air of the offensive smell. A small twitch came from the corners of her mouth when she watched Ryoga check under his arm pits for the offensive odor she was talking about.

"Come on, I don't smell that-" Ryoga defended before catching something fowl on his clothes which made his face twist with distain._ "Well, then again..." _his train of thought was cut short due to snickering coming from the chef in front of him. Ryoga turned to the chef with his scowl still there only to frown harder at Ukyo when her snickers burst into loud snorts.

"Catch your filth and florin?" the amused chef teased at the lost boy. Telling himself _not _to hit Ukyo, Ryoga instead raised his nose in the air with a huff and moved away from the laughing chef, slamming his hand down on the sink behind him.

"Just shut up Uky-AAAAAAH!" Ukyo jumped back, after hearing Ryoga shriek aloneg with the clang of a metal pot tumbling to the ground.. and the sound of splashing water. Ukyo crouched down and lifted the pot from the ground to see a soaked black piglet on top of a pile of wet clothes. The piglet shook off the excess water from his tiny body before glaring at the smiling chef above him.

"At least the smell fits you now, you smelly little piglet." Ukyo giggled down at the now, fuming piglet. Before Ryoga could do anything, Ukyo held out her arms for him. "Come on, I'll prepare you a hot bath." Ukyo spoke gently to the black piglet, her blue eyes soft and sincere. Ryoga just stared back at the okonomiyaki chef a little puzzled. Ukyo's big blue eyes kept him locked in his spot on the floor.

Is this Ukyo? Kind and caring-

"Unless you want me to to dump hot water on you right now." Ukyo raised her eyebrows at him, her blue eyes twinkled with hidden amusement. Ryoga jolted in defense.

Now _there's_ the Ukyo he kew.

Ryoga huffed, but jumped into her waiting arms. Ukyo chuckled at the black piglet who didn't loose the frown on his small face.

"Hey, at least I didn't dump it on your head with my back turned." Ryoga shook his head quickly, not wanting that fate. Ukyo reached behind his ears and gave a soft scratch, hoping to calm him down. Slowly, Ryoga felt his muscles loosen from tension and relax against Ukyo's chest. "You know, I'm sure _Momo _wouldn't mind scrubbing your back." Ryoga's face flushed pink, and Ukyo's pearls of laughter echoed from the mini kitchen and followed her out into her apartment half of her home.

~XxX~

With ten minutes still left until the dinner rush came in, Ukyo quickly got dressed for work and grabbed Momo into her room. After flipping through a month old kimono magazine, Ukyo found a simple plum purple kimono for Momo to wear for the dinner rush. Taking a deep breath, Ukyo touched the emerald stone, envisioned the plum kimono in her head and made a wish. The pendant instantly glowed bright, and the next second, Momo appeared in the kimono envisioned.

"Brilliant!" Ukyo jumped to her feet impressed with the fitting robe around Momo's body. "How do you feel? not too tight?" Ukyo asked, helping Momo to her feet. Momo gave herself a good look, and took a few experimental steps to get the feel of the fancy new grab.

"_It's not what I was hoping to wear tonight, I like Ukyo's outfit better, but if Ukyo likes this outfit, then so do I!_" Momo smiled back at the chef. "I like it! Nice and snug." Ukyo nodded back and ushered Momo over to kneel in front of her vanity mirror. Quickly but gently, Ukyo brushed out Momo's long hair. Using her ninja speed, Ukyo began styling her hair into an odango hairstyle with two mini spatulas and tying her red bow to the left side of the bun Ukyo fluffed the bangs with a comb before deeming Momo ready to be presented for work.

"Wow, Ukyo..." Momo gazed at herself in front of the mirror seeing herself all prettied up. The last clip Ukyo fasten on was a small flower up top her right temple with a tiny flower trail falling just next to the corner of her eye.

"There, you are ready to grab me some customers!" ukyo got up to stretch her legs before they went stiff. "Let's go over what I taught ya about greetings!" Ukyo sat in front of the well dressed Momo with a soft but stern face. "Now Momo, what do you do when people pass by on the street?"

"I will say, come have a treat at Ucchan's!" Momo responded with a smile. Ukyo nodded, and continued with the pop quiz.

"Now, there will be a time when the dinner's all full, I'll call you back into the diner to help me serve drinks. When that happens, what will you do, when the customers are seated?"

"I'll ask for their order and write-" Ukyo shook her head.

"Uh uh. What will you do first?" Momo quickly corrected herself.

"I'll say 'Welcome to Ucchan's? Can I get you some water?' " Ukyo smiled at her, gently patting her head.

"That's right! Don't forget my little chart okay? it's to help you when you get stuck." ukyo handed Momo some note cards to help her throughout the dinner rush. "If you get stuck really bad, don't don't hesitate to ask me okay?" Ukyo smile again before rising to her feet, taking the brush into her own hair, already in her work uniform. momo stared at the note cards with hope. Feeling much better and with a boost of new confidence, she hopped after after Ukyo down the stairs and into the quiet diner. While waited at the counter, Ukyo went to her kitchen to see her second unpaid subordinate.

Ryoga gently placed the last box onto the kitchen floor and wiped his sweaty brow from the work. For an hour straight, Ryoga was helping Ukyo pack and unpack her ingredients from her postal delivery and got rid of some food that was ready to expire along with trash. "Alright, the ingredients you've asked for are all here, both cabbage and extra flour. Oh, I handed the delivery man your mail orders as well so you should be good tonight." Ryoga informed the chef as she walked in front of a cart set with metal bowls full of her many okonomiyaki ingredients for the night.

"Thank you Ryoga. Now before I open up shop, you feel ready about your position tonight?" Ukyo asked him. Ryoga checked once again his stations: The long counter was big enough to be split down the middle for Ryoga to work. The left side of the long kitchen counter was the sink for washing dishes. One of the cleaned sink were empty with only a dry rack for clean dishes to dry while the other held hot bubbly water ready for the dirty dishes to come. His station was ready, and the lost boy gave his temporary boss the okay.

"Great! Yell if you need me!" Ukyo skipped back into the dining room where Momo read over her notecards, more like stared at them, but at least the girl turned pig was trying. ukyo glanced at her clock and the little hands clicked right at five o'clock!

"Alright, Ucchan's is now open! Momo, the doors please?" Ukyo stationed herself behind her giant grill and twirled her mini spatulas between her fingers. Ucchan's was ready for business!

Momo took a big gulp of air and slid the doors open. Just as she took her first two steps out, she instantly captured attention from the bystanders on the street. Mainly the male gender. Momo could feel all the eyes on her and she herself shake. She clutched harder onto the small booklet of coupons Ukyo gave her before she left the building, and tried one more time to swallow some air and steer in her racing nerves.

_"You can do this! You can do this!" _Momo coughed and looked out at the growing crowd with the best smile she could muster.

"Hello!"

"OOOOOOOOO!" the now fast growing male crowd cooed over Momo's big smile and bright blue eyes. To the male's mind, if the seasons were heading to fall, it sure felt like spring fever returning in full blossom!

"Please come have-" Momo tried to usher some customers in to eat, but was soon bombarded with the male herd wanting to get closer to Momo, and eat _her_ instead! She squealed and quickly moved out of the way as the crowd started filing into the diner. Ukyo beamed at the large crowd rushing into her diner and in seconds the diner was close to jam pack with hungry customers! Ukyo giggled to herself.

"_This is great! Not two __minutes from opening and Momo is reeling them in faster than flies on honey!_" the chef quickly stirred new batter, then flipped the first six orders at the counter before checking on Momo. Before she opened the shop, Ukyo instructed Momo to hand out order tickets so the customers could fill out their own orders instead of Momo trying to write scribbles on the tickets she was passing around along with the coupons Ukyo had specially ordered for the customers that came in today. The tickets and coupons were also stacked onto her waitress tray now still held against her chest along with her notes. It's funny how Momo can talk good Japanese and read basic hiragana and kanji, but can't write one symbol.

"No, my name is Momo! Not Konatsu, Momo!" the new waitress argued with school boys at a small booth across from the grill. Ukyo shook her head. She would have to put that thought in the back burner for later until she had time to bring it back up and stew over the idea.

"Momo, can you pass out the glasses of water please?" Ukyo ordered gently. Momo huffed before turning towards the tray with wheels filled with empty plastic cups along with pitchers of ice cold water. Filling two cups with water, she walked back at the small booth with an upturned frown, dropping off the water before repeating her steps and having water to all the customers in the diner. An hour had come and gone before the okonomiyaki chef knew it, but inside Ucchan's, the atmosphere was still lively and a beautiful sight to the money-making chef!

Ukyo smiled at Momo, for she was smiling at every face she met and her happy energy was spreading throughout the restaurant that Ukyo couldn't help but start humming a happy tone while she glided across the grill with practiced grace and a smile on her own face.

"_This is great! Customers are rolling in at just at the speed I like it, and Momo is being a better waitress than I could have ever imagined. Even Ryoga is keeping up at a good pace. What teamwork! If I can steer my crew in this good direction, my whole day will end just right with my planned date with -_"

"Hello, and welcome to Ucchan's! Please have a seat!"

"Thanks Ucch- UCCHAN?!"

_"Ran-chan?!"_

A _very _familiar voice blurted out, snapping Ukyo out of her happy thoughts. She glanced at Momo who stared blankly at Ranma, who looked completely flabbergasted at seeing not one, but two Ukyo's at the same time. But before the chef could speak his name,

"Ukyo, or... are you ... Ukyo?" _another _familiar voice came from the opened door, blinking big brown eyes at the two working females.

_"and Akane too?! Great just great..."_


	7. Chapter 7

"Ranma, Ranma are you listening?" Akane hissed when she saw Ranma's eyes off at a random corner of the quiet dojo. Ranma had rested his head against his right palm while staring far off out of the window that showed the beautiful afternoon. Outside was still bright with blue skies and not a cloud in sight. The pig-tail boy was itching to jump out of the door and practice his kata or run around,... shoo, chasing after the grand perverted master sounded exhilarating right now- _anything_ beside figuring out math problems.

"Ranma!" The boy in question gave out an exaggerated sigh before looking over at his frowning fiancee, and for a second he feared she would materialize her mallet if he didn't answer back.

"Um... uh sixty-two-"

"Grrr, Ranma." Akane pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. "You were actually doing well until you zoned out. We need to get through this math section before the test-"

"We've been through two sections already-"

"_Half_ of the time I've been pulling you back from daydreaming and not focusing-"

"but I'm hungry now!" Ranma rested his head against his opened math book. "We've been at math for _over_ an hour, and not one break. Akane..." Ranma whined, not ready to be drilled back into the world of algebra by his strict "teacher". Akane's frown disappeared with a sigh and she checked her wristwatch. Now that she thought about it, the two _did _get started with homework as soon as they got home from running away from the crazy upperclassmen, and the time now was almost four o' clock. Akane stared down at the pig-tail boy whose chin was resting on his open workbook and his face molded into a scrunched up frown. Akane felt her mouth twitch up at Ranma's unhappy face, she really wanted to laugh for Ranma's face was pretty funny.

"Careful, you keep that face up, and it will stay that way." Ranma turned his head a little to Akane and gave her a small stink eye, successfully making her giggle. "Ranma, alright, if you can answer number thirty I'll make some onigiri-"

"_Y_ equals nineteen." Ranma sat up quickly, his eyes lost the dull look at the mention of food.

"So you were paying attention huh?" Akane raised one eyebrow at Ranma, a challenging gleam to her eyes. Ranma simply played it off like he was still bored, his eyes off toward the window again. Akane shook her head, but rose from her seat. "Give me a minute. I'll be back." Akane took a second to shake awake her numb legs, and Ranma watched the _whole _way through. Her rising from her pillow seat to the rolling of her ankles the pig-tailed martial artist bared witness to Akane's creamy thick legs in close action. One leg at a time, she would wiggle and roll her ankles to get a feeling backing her stiff bones and Ranma ogled as her hips shook and her thick thighs dance along. Finally able to place one foot after the other, Akane announced that she would returned shortly, but the words dies in her throat when she looked back at her pig-tailed fiance' and his hungry stare over her lower region.

The bluenette still couldn't believe how open her fiance' could be when he was "liking what he was seeing."

"Ranma," Akane crossed one leg over the other while placing her hands on her hips. Her voice was strong, but the pink on her cheeks were glowing.

"Hmmm... yes?" Ranma took his time looking up Akane's bare legs, up to the red sport shorts, then her off white T-shirt that clung onto her chest and finally, his playful grey eyes reached Akane's face. By the time his eyes met hers, Akane's cheeks flushed even brighter but maintained a straight face.

"Pickled plum or none?" Akane spoke cooly, but her heart was hammering against her chest like a bass drum.

To think his smokey grey eyes had the same effect as his gentle hands when they skated barely over her legs at the park...

Ranma tilted his head slowly over to his left like a curious cat he hummed in thought. "You know I'm not the picky type..." Akane didn't have to look at his lips to know he possessed a playful smirk. His expressive eyes did a fine job of letting her know what was going on. Akane hummed and turned to the door.

"Why don't you go over the last section, while you wait?" Akane suggested before walking down the small stairs of the dojo.

"Well don't take too long,"

**SMACK!**

"or I'll get too bored!~" Akane jolted up to her toes in surprise before whipping around to the already closed dojo doors, and a husky snicker followed behind. The bluenette huffed before stomping her way back into the house finding the kitchen. After measuring the rice and water to pour inside the rice cooker, Akane took a minute to gently massage the abused right side to rub where Ranma's strike landed.

_"Ranma, baka you better not have left a hand print behind!"_

**~XXxxxXX~**

"Gee, you think Onee-chan was going to buy the whole produce aisle from the grocery store with how much she needs to make her dishes, but then again..." Akane thought about the non-paying residents that shared the same roof as the Tendos. Two _very _hungry martial artist, the perverted master and Mrs. Saotome. The youngest Tendo daughter sighed again as she walked her way home from the grocery store with foo din both hands. Thinking of food reminded Akane about the oyakodonburi she made for lunch earlier today.

The smile on Ranma's face brought a small one of her own. She couldn't help but add a skip into her step, replaying the little date Ranma set up up for the two of them in the park. After their lunch, Ranma rested against a sakura tree enjoying the bright sun between the pink petals and tree limps, and gently held Akane in his lap. Akane remember his strong arms holding her with care, his hand in her blue placing daisies in between her locks. She remembered resting her cheek against his shoulders she felt him play with her hair, her body relaxed in his arms. Akane used her lifted hand to gently touch his own left arm, which was lazily wrapped around her waist, and slid down his smooth skin. Akane suppressed the giggle in her throat when she felt the shiver ripple from the boy behind her. The brunette stopped her touches when warm air tickled her neck, and her body responded with her own shiver. She felt the pig-tailed boy lean closer, his left arm snaking around her waist to hold her firmly in place. Akane could feel the blush rise against her cheeks and slowly travel down her neck where Ranma's breath still danced across her skin. Akane pressed her face more not his shoulder, presenting her bare neck to the boy of her desires.

Once his lips made contact, Akane couldn't stop the sharp gasp of air from her throat as the spark jolted her body, her thighs clinched and knees knocking together.

!

Akane had to stop her reminiscing in memories before her face resembled a tomato, Shaking her head, she continued on home with groceries almost forgotten.

_"I don't want to be too long. One-chan likes to get started on dinner early-"_

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAAAA!" a familiar but unwanted laugh bellowed down the street behind Akane pulling her focus now on the fast approaching danger. The female screams were right behind him, yelling profanities and demands for their underwear back, but they were heard on deaf ears.

Akane grumbled, this was _not_ whose wanted to see at the moment, preferably never, but she had to stop him before she noticed her presence. The blunted quickly scanned her surroundings to find something to stop the their.

!-! "_Ah! perfect!_" Akane rushed towards the store to her right and grabbed the mannequin displaying the latest fashion and ripped the fake off her stand.

"Hey!" the store manager yelled at her. Akane shoved her bags into his arms.

"Watch my bags, please? I'll be right back!" Akane quickly explained, and not waiting for a response she grabbed a few other garments from the table to fix the mannequin a new look. Akane dashed onto the street and cleared her throat, just as the perverted master hopped not ten feet ahead of her. With extra ratings of honey, Akane announced her presence from behind the mannequin. "Hippos-saaamaaa!~" Said master blinked beady eyes at the pretty face posing with a sheer black nighty to protect her women parts, topped with red ribbons stitched over the underwear rim and up top the bra straps.

"OOOHOOO! SWEEEETOOO!" Happosai launched himself at full speed to grab hold of the beautiful figure before his big eyes. Already forgetting the angry mob behind, he just planted his grubby hands against the hollow body and fake boobs hiding behind the sheer nighty of black and red when a shadow jumped from behind-

**SLAM!**

**CRACK!**

Happosai was stunned onto the pavement, and once again the female herd attacked, beating him into the cracked ground. Akane shook her head at the perverted master getting clobbered into the pavement, and flexed his arm that held the 25 lb dumbbell.

"_Who would have thought carrying weights would have come in handy beside working out? I'll have to thank Ranma later tonight._"

"AAAAAAH! My mannequin! Hey!" Akane snapped around to the distraught and angry store manager. "Do you know how much this will cost me to replace the destroyed merchandise?! Those garments we-"

"Hey! Back off!" one lady fumed right into his face. "This girl here just stop the panty their and you are yelling at her like this was al _her_ fault?!" she barked back, almost forcing him back, and soon the manager was ganged up by a few more ladies coming to her defense. The manager's red hot anger quickly vanished seeing he was outnumbered by hostile women at every corner. The feeling of fear began to creep up inside his heart now quelling the previous anger in his head. A few women were still beating the into the pavement, but one detached from the onslaught and brought out a few bills to hand to the manager.

"Perhaps we can pay you back for the damaged goods?" the female smiled kindly to the dumbfounded manager. The small group mumbled in agreement and also contributed to the growing stack of bills. The balding manager started to feel terrible at yelling at the young girl and graciously took the offer money with his head bowed to Akane.

"Thank you." he mumbled before turning back to his store and retrieving Akane's forgotten groceries.

"Ah! Thank you!" she took them back with a grateful smile. Now the manager felt foolish for yelling when all she did was help.

"Perhaps a free purchase at my store for your help?" he spoke meekly.

"I'm so sorry, but I'm running late. Another time?" Akane smile kindly before skipping off home. Dumbbell back in her purse, she decided to take a short route home so, ... she leaped onto a nearby car and hopped up onto the closest roof. Quickly, but carefully as to not drop her bags Akane proceeded to building hop from roof to roof until she reached her neighborhood. Landing back onto solid ground, Akane mentally cheered at successfully making it home by roof-hopping and not one slip-up.

Too bad Ranma wasn't there to see her progress.

Akane pushed the thought aside to hurry into the kitchen and drop off the groceries to Kasumi, who was already humming away.

"Ah Akane-chan, great timing! Can you help me put the food away for now? I still haven't decided what to make today" Kasumi was holding her carrying tray to her chest while a cookbook laid out on the counter top next to the sink. Akane got to work placing the food away in their correct places in the kitchen, but didn't fail to notice Kasumi urging a ceramic bowl infowar carrying basket. She also noticed the light blush across the eldest Tendo daughter's cheeks.

_"Onee-chan, whose the pot of food for?"_ Akane asked herself, hiding a small smirk to herself.

"Akane, I need to return a book to Dr. Tofu before I start dinner. Can you come with me please?" Kasumi asked politely, taking off her apron to hang up on the hook.

"Eh?" Akane turned to her sister puzzled. "Gomen Onee-chan, I was planning on practicing before dinne-"

"Onegai?"

Kasumi turned to her baby sister with a soft smile, and Akane knew she couldn't disagree. Akane waited at the front and for not too long, Kasumi appears with her basket , and a bouquet of flowers?

"Eh? Onee-chan, the flowers?" Kasumi smiled and handed Akane the bouquet of yellow flowers.

"Mrs. Miyazaki is at Dr. Tofu's office and just recovered from her surgery and I wanted to present these flowers to her." The eldest slipped on her shoes and walk out the front door with Akane in tow. The walk to the doctors office was silent, and Akane took a few glances at her older sister."Nee Onee-chan," Kasumi looked down at her baby sister with her bright smile. Akane stared down at the flowers in hand before she looked back up.

"Are these flowers an excuse to see Dr. Tofu?" Akane looked at Kasumi dead in the eyes when she asked. The eldest smile grew bigger before she giggled into her hand. She continued to walk on towards their destination and Akane could see a hint of pink on her cheeks. Akane confirmed her suspicion when Kasumi's eyes stared down at her feet. Akane brought a smile of her own, happy for her big sister.

_"It's about time too! I wonder when she will tell him?"_

~xxx~

"Dr. Tofu? Sorry for intruding!" Akane called out, slipping on the slippers at the door. Kasumi was about to announce her arrival as well, but was stopped by a loud cry.

A loud obnoxious meow to be exact.

_"Could it be"_ Akane rushed into the office to see the good doctor with an elderly lady petting Ranma's purring head. The pig-tailed boy was resting half his body onto the lady's lap happy to be coaxed by the gentle lady. "Ranma!" Akane gasped, truly surprised to see him here in the doctors office. Hearing his name, Ranma straightened up quickly and launched himself to the bluenette, both crashing to the hard ground. The sound of purring resonated even louder than before as Ranma nestled up Akane's body.

"Oh my!" Kasumi exclaimed softly as to not startle the peaceful catboy. The eldest Tendo scooped the forgotten flowers from the floor and proceeded to the office. "Ah, Mrs. Miyazaki, !" Kasumi smiled brightly.

The young doctor's glasses immediately fogged up from the steam radiating from his hot head. "K-Kasumi-san!" Dr. Tofu's tongue felt fat on his mouth for he couldn't speak past stutters. Before the doctor could do any damage, Kasumi helped the elder lady to her feet and lead her out of the office.

"Hai, for your recovery!" Kasumi handed her the yellow bouquet to the surprised lady. "Ooh, thank you Kasumi-chan! You keep that doctor in check for me okay?" Mrs. Miyazaki smiled before shuffling to the door and walked home.

**MMEEEEOWRRR!** "Ranma-*gasp* Down boy!" "O_h my!"_ Kasumi jumped. How could she forget about her baby sister?

Well, the eldest didn't really forget about Akane, Kasumi's first priority was to get the patient in the doctor's care out of harm's way. For a while Kasumi had heard the horror stories of the patients in the doctor's office when she was in the room. Only after Mrs. Miyazaki's busted hip did Kasumi see the danger the doctor put his patients through. Kasumi felt terrible for the position she put the poor woman in, and checking up on the elderly lady while she recovered, and giving her flow was the least she could do.

Now she had to go and help aid for younger sister before Ranma got too comfortable.

"Tofu-sensei, may I borrow your kettle please?" Kasumi asked the bashful man sweetly.

"Don't worry Kasumi-chan! I got the hose for you! Let's water the flowers together! Ahaahaahaahaaaaa!" the now scattered brain doctor appeared into the waiting room with a garden hose and twisted the hose on, directly at the napping Neko-Ranma!

"Oh dear! Ranma! Akane! Are you two okay?" Kasumi cried out, ducking from the random sprays of water. Akane used Ranma's body to shield her from the cold water, but her sky blue skirt got splashed on pretty good, even her haricot wet. Who was going to stop the crazy doctor from ruining his own office? Immediately, the water stopped spraying, but that didn't stop the doctor from his silly dancing. That is, until gentle hands pulled the limp hose from his grip and rapped the nozzle against his forehead. "Tofu-sensei, go into your office." Kasumi pointed to his empty office with the hose nozzle but still gave a soft smile at the command. Dr. Tofu, still in his dream state, danced away to his office, making a mess as he went.

Signing, finally stopping the chaos, Kasumi took a minute to look at her baby sister and her knocked out fiance, now in his red-head form. Akane shook a few droplets from her wet bangs and pushed a few from her face so she could look down at the sleeping girl in her lap. Akane smiled while gently pushing the wet red hair away from her face.

"Poor Ranma. I wonder how he got here in his Neko-stage?" Kasumi wondered out loud. Akane nodded in agreement, but didn't move from her spot on the floor. Kasumi wordless left the two there to fetch hot water from the tap. Boiling hot water would take too long and the two teens needed to get out of her wet clothes. When the water was just right, Kasumi gathered a cup's worth along with towels and handed them to Akane. She could leave things in her sister's hands.

"_Now to straighten out the clumsy doctor._"

**~XXxxxXX~**

"Brrrr. Stupid cats." Ranma hissed underneath his breath while walking through the neighborhood on their way back home.

"How did you end up at Dr. Tofu's office?" akane asked, curious as to where Ranma had been after studying math. The boy in question snorted, hating having to think about the horrific incident before his mind went blank to Neko Mode.

"I was making a delivery for the doctor. He needed a certain book pick up os I did that, but *sigh* I ran into unwanted company..."

**(( The pig-tail martial artist tiptoed up top a gated fence with one arm holding a paper package close. "How weird for the doctor to have to pick up a magazine order instead of air mail. Oh well, nothing else better to do, except study." Ranma shivered at the thought of school. The last three weeks have been constant studying and less time practicing his Art. The small breaks from the overload were a wonderful relief, and the martial artist would do all he could before having to return back to sitting still, and reading and writing... and studying! Ranma grumbled, his hatred for school starting to grow. Hinako-sensei wasn't making things at school any better either.**

**Now, his sensei _after school_ thought...**

**Ranma couldn't stop the small smile from spreading across his face at the memory of his sensei walking out the dojo in those red shorts-**

BRIIING! BRIIING! BRIIING! CRASH!

**Ranma's thoughts were cut short from the sudden pain coming from his back.**

**"Ah! Ranma!" Bike bell, familiar voice...**

**"Sh-Shampoo, my back..."**

**"You come to restaurant and have dinner with Shampoo? Yatta!" The weight of the bike quickly moved off his back to be replace with Shampoo's body as she tackle him off the rail to the concrete below. "Shampoo so happy!"**

**"No, Shampoo. I'm not going to your restaurant. I gotta get back to studying." Ranma tried to wiggle out of her arms, but the purple amazon stayed clutched around his neck.**

**"Take break with Shampoo. Get free meal on house!" Ranma tried harder to break out, but Shampoo wasn't taking no for an answer.**

**"RANMA! Keep your hands off my Shampoo!"**

CRASH!

**A heavy weight landed firmly on top of Ranma's head, crushing his chin into the concrete.**

**"MOUSSE!" Shampoo shouted at the blind martial artist who stayed parked on top of Ranma's head with his bike.**

**"Get ... off-" Shampoo relinquished her hold on Ranma only to to stand on his back and glare hard at Mousse.**

**"Shampoo! We have deliveries to make!"**

**"Mousse! Shampoo busy! Go make deliveries!"**

**"But Shampoo, we must finish before lunch is over. You don't have time for Ranma-"**

**"Shampoo make time for Ranma!" Shampoo then dumped Mousse's delivery box up top of his head before shoving him off to the ground. "Ranma, go on date with Shampoo!" the amazon snatched Ranma from the ground and tried to make a run, but was stopped cold.**

SPLASH!

**The ladle lady was outside and Shampoo sudden shriek quickly turned into a furious meow. Her clothes dropped to the ground and a purple cat took her place.**

**"YAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Ranma regained control and bounced away from the feline only to get hit by Shampoo's delivery box. Upon the amazon's transformation, she had lost hold of her metal box the now popped and the hot bowl spilled all over Ranma. He shrieked, bouncing from foot to foot for the noodles and broth scalded his face, head and shoulders. Once Ranma dislodged the limp noodles from his person, he took noticed of what else was in the box.**

**Cooked fish.**

**Ranma flinched, knowing what trouble comes from the smell of tasty seafood, and his body was ready to flee from the scene.**

**MMMMMRROOOOOWWWRRR!**

**Ranma was too late. It only took one peak behind him for his body to lock up in fright from the glowing pair of eyes peaking from the trash can.**

**Six more pairs of eyes for Ranma to start shaking and sweating bullets-**

**NYAAAW! A purple cat called up from it's spot on the ground before it jumped into Ranma's face... and everything went black.))**

After the horror story, Ranma sighed heavily, shoulders sagged and head a little low. Looks like Shampoo and the alley cats put him through the ringer. Akane frowned at Ranma's down hearted face. Seeing him so down really tugged at her heart, and she wanted to bring him out of his gloomy state and stamp back a smile on his face. The bluenette looked up to see a line in front of a building and quickly filling as groups came out with big smiles and full bellies.

And the familiar smell of okonomiyaki tickle her nose and stomach too.

Gently touching Ranma's arm to grab his attention, Akane gave him a soft smile. "Hey, how about a squid cake? My treat!" Ranma turned sharply to the gentle smile bestowed on her face, but it didn't hit him as fast as the offer to pay for their meal. It was rare for Akane to pay, even offering to pay for the parfaits he eats in his girl form, and he didn't miss a chance for a free meal. The two looked down at Ranma's stomach who was every excited on being fed and Ranma finally flashed Akane a smile.

"Ucchans sounds good right now. At least until dinner later. Mom and Kasumi will never tell me what's for dinner anymore." He grumbled, kicking a small stone down the street like a young child upset of not having dessert before dinner. Seeing Ranma frustrated over her cooking, and not because he wanted to ditch anymore made Akane's small smile stretched bigger, the warmth inside her belly fluttered like the beat of a hummingbird. She tried to stop the giggle behind her fist from bubbling out of her throat, but a soft bell like giggle did escape shading hers and Ranma's cheeks a little pink. Wanting food and to save himself from embarrassment, Ranma pulled Akane along liking the sound of a fresh squid okonomiyaki right now.

However, seeing two Ukyos' was not what he was to expected when walking into an almost full house.

**~XXxxxXX~**

Gently stacking the freshly washed and dried set of plates onto the dining cart, Ryoga allowed himself to breath after an hour straight of washing, separating ingredients for Ukyo and preparing new dishes and tea for customers. Taking a quick drink of cold water the lost boy looked around his work area and was satisfied with his work. So far no casualties on anyone's part, even Momo's help was really pulling along the dinner rush out there.

Ryoga smiled, mentally patting himself on the back. "If Ukyo is pleased with this work, then I'm content. After this I need to pay Akane-san a visit..." Ryoga frowned down at the water in his cup. "I need to apologize like a man... But first-" he gripped the helpless cup tight already splitting half the plastic into tiny shards. "Saotome Ranma..." Ryoga growled. "I will defeat you first, and then-"

"Ryoga!"

The sudden shout from the dining area surprised the lost boy into dropping his cup and splashing the floor. Completely forgetting his mess, Ryoga grabbed the dining cart and pushed it forward. Momo greeted him with a confused pout.

Ryoga noticed this and wondered what made her so confused. "Momo, what's the matter?" Before she could speak a familiar voice spoke first.

"Ryoga kun?" Ryoga quickly maneuvered around Momo to see Akane sitting in front of the hot stove with Ranma himself. It didn't help his position seeing Ranma try to hold back his snickers.

"Ryoga, so this is where you've been hiding!~Stuck on cleaning duty?" Ryoga growled at the martial artist gripping the cart's handle a little too hard.

"Ryoga, you're about to break my cart!"

Ukyo snapped at the fanged boy out of his loathing. Ryoga snapped back to reality and dropped the cart that he subconsciously pulled off the ground. The wheeled cart slammed back onto the floor making the glass cups and water pitchers splash onto the floor. Luckily Ryoga jumped out of the cold waters direction, but Momo didn't react fast enough. She squealed as the cold splashed her face dropping her tray and cards, and she stepped back right on top of fast growing puddle underneath her feet. Trying to break her fall she grabbed the edge of the cart, bringing the condiments down on top of her.

**SPLAT!**

Momo coughed and sputtered regaling breath from the onslaught of food falling her and looked down to see the status of her new kimono.

"Oh no! Ucchan's kimono! Oh dear! It's a mess!" Momo stared at the mess in distress. Ukyo sighed with growing frustration. So much for things going smoothly.

"Ryoga, _baka_!" Ukyo barked, making the lost boy jumped in sudden fright.

"It was an accident!" Waving his hands in front of him for protection of Ukyo's giant spatula. Quickly trying to save face, he grabbed some napkins and wiped off some sauce off Momo's face. "Come on, let's get you out of this kimono-"

"Great! It was starting to stick to my skin!" Momo happily helped, pulling off the obi sash successfully opening the folds of the robe wide open, ...right in front of Ryoga's unprepared eyes!

Ryoga lit up faster than a boiling red lobster.

"EEEEEEEK!" Ryoga squealed, face instantly steaming before fainting right there on the floor. Momo stared down at Ryoga in confusion. Apparently she still hasn't fully adapted to the word, modesty.

"um...Ryoga?"

"OOOOOOOOOOOOO!" All the males exclaimed at Momo's opened robe, and hoping to get a peak, followed by Ukyo's startled scream.

"Oh no you don't you dirty ass perverts! Rubber reinforced 'yaki' noodle restraint!" The chef leapt into the air and seized the male customers into a sticky noodle mess.

Taking out her battle spatula, she smacked the boys towards the far corner of the restaurant and away from Momo. Once Ukyo controlled her breathing, she sharply turned to the half naked girl. She could see Momo shake in fear from Ukyo's dangerous aura, and not wanting her to burst into tears Ukyo turned her frustration on the next person.

"Ryoga, _Baka_! You and your stupid clumsiness almost costing me customers! Damaging store property, wasting my food inventory, _flashing_ Momo to the customers- are you even thinking pig boy?!" She snatched up his collared shirt and shook him while she ranted. Too bad Ryoga was knocked out to hear even one word.

"Ucchan please! You might hurt poor Ryoga-"

"_Hurt him_?! Please, this idiot can take on a boulder and still be able to walk!" Ukyo exclaimed. She just couldn't have a day that went _her _way! The beginning of dinner was just going smoothly, but curse her luck something had to happen and now her shop was a mess! Who was she kidding? She lived in Nerima, where all the wild people lived-

"HOOOOOHOHOHOHO!"

Wild n' Crazy person #1! _Right on time!_

Black rose petals began to flood the restaurant, the crazy laughter scaring Momo into hiding behind Ukyo's back. Ukyo could feel the human-piglet shiver in fright for the possible danger approaching and Ukyo grabbed her battle spatula from behind her. Bursting through the doors was the gymnast Kodachi, twirling her ribbon close with a snap! Taking in the mess of the greasy smelling restaurant, her sharp eyes swept the room and spotted her target with her nose held high in the air like the heiress she was.

"OHOHO! Typical sloppiness from the common folk, but you should be used to this kind of pig sty fashion, eh lowly peasant." Kodachi sneered at the hot headed chef who was grinding her teeth at the insulting gymnast and clutched her battle spatula harder.

"You want another ass whoopin', then come on! I mopped the floor with you before I can do it again!" Ukyo growled loudly almost scaring Momo behind her. Kodachi huffed before throwing something close to Ukyo's face. Snatching the object from mid air, the chef froze to see... a black rose in her hand. "Wha-what's this suppose to be?" Ukyo stared at the single flower quite dumbfounded before looking at Kodachi.

The gymnast snapped her ribbon then pointed the tip at Ukyo. "Kuoji Ukyo, I challenge you! Rhythmic Gymnastics Martial Arts! St. Herebeke School for Girls in two weeks! Do you accept?" Ukyo stared hard at the crazy girl before looking at the rose in her hand. "_A gymnastic battle huh?_" Ukyo had never done gymnastics before-

"Loser gives up Ranma for good, deal?"

-but with Ranma at stake and Kodachi out of her hair how could she refuse such a deal?

"I accept your challenge!" Ukyo pointed her battle spatula with relish, feeling pumped up more than ever to get rid of the crazy gymnast. Her aura quickly changed from angry hot black to a fiery red full of passion and excitement. She would not fail, and soon she would be one step closer to winning Ranma's heart!

**~XxxxxX~**

"How the hell am I going to win with _this_?!" Ukyo held the bouncing orange ball before throwing it away from her in frustration. After cleaning up her shop thoroughly and closing a little earlier than planned, the chef hauled up her new roommates into her bathroom quickly dunking Momo into hot water reverting her back to piglet form, and splashing Ryoga with cold water to wake him up. Once the two were cleaned up, Ukyo, with Ryoga's help, cleaned up the kitchen and stored away food for tomorrow. Making a quick dinner for everyone, Ukyo fished out black and red leotard she apparently had hidden away in the closet and set off to her backyard to practice. Unfortunately, things weren't going her way, again...

Ukyo huffed before flopping against the soft tumble mat she laid out in the backyard and stared out into the pink and purple sky slowly welcoming the night and the tiny stars. The chef had hoped this gymnast fight would be a cake walk and could be pick up quickly, so much for hoping. She sighed heavily relaxing her tired muscles from the long and exhausting day and closed her eyes from the world.

_"Man, another day in Nerima, but today's drama seems almost too much. Kodachi, twice in one week, if that doesn't scream trouble I don't know-"_

**OINK!**

Ukyo blinked her eyes open hearing the familiar squeal beside her head. Turning her head over to her right she could see Momo back in her normal pig self, red bow tie securely tied around her little neck and looking happy to see her. Momo timidly walked up to Ukyo's head and gently nuzzled her short brown bags slowly revealing a smile across her face. Ukyo sighed before sitting up and scooping up the cuddly piglet. Gently scratching behind her ears, Momo grunted in happiness while Ukyo smiled down at her tiny body. Despite what happened during dinner rush, Ukyo couldn't stay mad at Momo for long.

Besides, for a piglet to learn quite a lot in one day and act completely human for more than two hour is something to be proud of.

Still holding Momo in her lap, she picked up the the green ribbon next to her feet and tried twirling again. A simple swirl was produced before she snapped the ribbon over to a forgotten pin aways in front of Ukyo, but the tip just slapped the pin even further away. Ukyo growled in frustration and snapped the ribbon towards another pin off to the right but was beaten by a red ribbon grabbing it first.

"Eh?"

"You have control, your timing is what needs work."

Ukyo turned around to face the new voice still twirling the red ribbon in a simple but thinner swirl above his head.

"Ryoga?" Ukyo quickly stood up after setting Momo back on the ground. The lost boy walked out into the open field looking at the scattered equipment on the ground below snapping his ribbon to another pin.

"Think fast!" Ryoga shouted before whipping the ribbon towards Ukyo who quickly moved out of the way, but the pin was coming to her face! She reached behind but realized that her spatula was not there!

"Ah!" Ukyo squealed before tilting backwards just barely dodging the pin before it imprinted into the wall behind her. Rolling back up to her feet, she watched as Ryoga kept the red ribbon in hand along with two pins before walking closer to Ukyo. Searching for a weapon she saw the orange ball a few feet away and pranced after it but Ryoga was a step ahead and launched one pin at her feet. Expertly dodging the pin Ukyo didn't see the red ribbon attach to her arm until Ryoga pulled her towards him. Just before she left the ground, her bare left toes snatched her green ribbon and quickly twirled it around one of Ryoga's leg. Taking the ribbon into her hand she gave a hard tug successfully pulling him to the ground but she only pulled herself down as well! Taking the situation into his control, Ryoga pounced on Ukyo just as she landed onto the ground, caging her with his body and stuck the pin into the hard ground just next to her head with a crack, earning a yelp of surprise.

Ryoga gave Ukyo a minute to control her breathing before he spoke, "Your reflexes are not bad, but your timing will get you a step ahead of your opponent. You'll need to learn how to best use each tool before going up against Kodachi." Ryoga subconsciously leaned closer noticing her face flushed from the sudden workout. Ukyo suddenly smiled at the lost boy who raised an eyebrow.

"You know Gymnastic Martial Arts? You're going to help me practice?" Ukyo's face lit up, and her eyes twinkled with happiness. "Ryoga, you're awesome man!" the chef smiled up at Ryoga who couldn't stop the red blush across his cheeks. He slowly moved off from up top the brunette and cleared his suddenly dry throat.

"Okay, let's just start with the ribbon first. That should be your primary and number one tool to be familiar with." Ryoga straighten out his own ribbon before twirling the long string in a simple swirl. Ukyo grabbed her green one and tried twirling to match his. Not as tight and flowing like Ryoga's but Ukyo kept trying. After a few minutes Ukyo was able to perform a perfect swirl, but Ryog surprised her with lashing at her ankle and tripping her. "A simple swirl won't be enough. Try to hit me hit me with the ribbon." Ukyo quickly picked herself up and attack, her whiplashes not as strong but with practice, she'll hopefully will get there. Ryoga could only hope as he watched Ukyo practice some more with the ribbon and dancing around the field trying to land a hit on Ryoga with Momo bouncing between her legs.

"Faster!" Ryoga pranced away zipping and sliding away from Ukyo's ribbon tip, and decided to spice up the training. With his toes he snatched up a pin and toss it at Ukyo's head. With quick reflex she snapped the flying object from mid air and seized it in her other hand just as Ryoga threw three more her way. Ukyo yelped before ducking again as the pins sailed pass her and embedded themselves into the wall. Just as she turned to face Ryoga again, the orange ball came into her view before slamming into her gut. Knocked out and spent, Ukyo took a minute to catch her winded breath. _"For a teacher he sure can be bossy!" _Ukyo huffed to herself stretching her legs up in the air to loose some tension.

"It's enough her one night. Tomorrow we'll go a bit longer time and get into the other tools." Ryoga stood above her, his shadow blocking the light from her apartment and Ukyo took a moment to look up at his face. She took in his big golden orbs staring back into her big pools of blue. They were hard with concentration like he was trying to solve a big puzzle. Her eyes traced his face to see very little to no sweat gleaming off his face. Ryoga didn't even break a sweat! Ukyo's face hardened, not feeling good about the sudden scrimmage. If she was going to beat Kodachi at her own game, she needed to plow her way through a lot of practice, starting now! Ryoga noticed her change in demeanor for he took a step back just as she was pushing herself back to her feet. Snatching her green ribbon, she snapped at Ryoga's feet who quickly pranced away.

"Ten more minutes! I have a lot to cram in before two weeks is up, and I don't have time to sit back and relax! Let's go!" Ukyo clenched her leg muscles ready for anything Ryoga threw at her. Ryoga stared at Ukyo with confusion before he too grabbed a ribbon and gave her a small smile.

"Very well Ukyo. Now watch closely!" Ryoga snapped his wrist before performing a simple spin, a short swirl before stretching the swirl to become thinner but longer. Ukyo watched and kept trying the simple excretes until Ryoga was satisfied, and the procedure continued...

~XxxX~ **_Forty minutes later_**~

Ukyo sighed loudly now submerging her body in hot bath water. Her muscles were singing praises now that the cook could relax for the rest of the day. Taking in the aroma of soft jasmine Ukyo took deep breaths and relaxed against the wall of her tub. The chef took the time to defog her brain from everything that happened today. First finding out she just as cursed as Ryoga, teaching a piglet who acts like a kindergartner to serve customers, Ranma and Akane showing up and now Kodach- Eh! Ukyo jumped from her relaxed position to sit up and gawk in horror.

_Oh no!_

She totally forgot to ask Ranma out for a date tomorrow! When did he and Akane leave in the _first_ place? The chef growled, grinding her teeth in aggravation.

"Black Rose Kodachi." Ukyo slowly growled, resenting the crazy gymnast even more. Not only issuing a challenge, but having to clean her mess she left behind. "_Where the hell did she caring all those black roses?!" _Ukyo pushed the awful topic aside. She wanted to relax and couldn't if she thought of sour things like _black roses_...

Ukyo submerged her body up to her shoulders and closed her mind to the outside world, making her mind go blank. Slowly her muscles stopped pulsing every second and released the built up tension finally letting the hot water do it's job. Ukyo decided to pour her energy at thinking over her challenge into two weeks. The steps Ryoga taught her tonight and controlling her wrist when twirling her ribbon. For such a heavy hitter Ryoga could be very quick. How loose but in control he was of his weapon. How sharp his eyes were when honing on his target... How he stared unbalanced into hers when she cooled down... Eyes of bright topaz with a splash honey... not a drop of sweat on his chiseled face-!

"GWUAH!" Ukyo panicked, quickly rising up to her feet and water splashed around her and out the tub. Her peach face was flushed with embarrassment from thinking such thoughts. Her mind should be on the challenge in two weeks! Not Ryoga's stupid eye color- or his chiseled face-

**SLAM!**

"Ukyo! Are you ok- eh?" Ukyo turned to see Ryoga's face etched with worry, but that quickly evaporated when she realized where she was where he was standing and remembered where _she_ was in the first place.

"GYAAH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Ukyo dunked her body back into the water, all flushed red even more embarrassed than before. Ryoga lit up fast putting tomatoes in the market out of shame, just before a wash bucket slammed into his chin along with three bars of soap and a wash brush. Ryoga awkwardly fell out the bath room landing on his head with blood dropping from his nose like a bad leaking faucet. Soon splashes of water then stamping feet rushed out of the bathroom presenting Ukyo securely wrapped in a towel glaring angrily at the twitching lost boy.

Cracking knuckles were heard just as Ryoga woke up from unconsciousness.

"Ryoga, you-you-BAAKAAAAAAAAA!"

**POW!**

**BOP! **"Chotto matte-"

**SMACK! **"Ukyo!"

**THWACK!** I can exp-"

**POW! **"YAAAAH!"

Whlie the beatdown was happening outside Ukyo's room, Momo blinked tired eyes hearing the screams of Ukyo and Ryoga. One was of pure rage, the other was of pain and torture. She snorted a happy snort. A love spat! It was obvious Ukyo liked Ryoga by showing him her brute strength! Pigs know these things, she would know! While curling back up to sleep, Momo sighed happily. She could get used to this kind of life.

_"One big happy family! What will tomorrow bring next?"_


	8. Chapter 8

Shaking a clean shirt off from the heap of wet white clothes, Kasumi hummed happily to herself while clipping the new shirt up top the clothes line. Laundry was quite relaxing to the eldest Tendo daughter, for if you knew how to juggle your chores after years of practice the times roll on by before you know it. Kasumi continued to hum a soft song but suddenly jumped from the growling protests coming from the living room. Shogi pieces scattered across Kasumi's feet and another cry of frustration sounded off.

"Aaaah! Saotome-kun! you cheated again!" Soun cried in protest, mourning over the now ruined game that he _was _wining.

"Ah gomen Tendo-kun. My foot must have had a sudden twitch. Hahahahaaa-"

"Genma, you didn't cheat again, did you?" a sweet voice asked from behind the bald martial artist's back and the familiar cling of metal was very close to his ear.

**SPLASH!**

A fat panda playing with a red and yellow ball took Genma's place instead.

"Saotome-kun..." Soun growled in slow anger, but Kasumi swooped in with flying grace.

"Who would like some tea?" The males quickly sat around the table waiting patiently for their cup while Nodoka arrived seconds later with a _hanami_ dangoes for the four adults. A bowl of crackers sat in the middle of the table in case anyone was still hungry, for lunchtime was just two hours away. While taking a sip from his mug, the head Tendo cleared his throat.

"Now, I'm sure you all are wondering why I called for the four of us to come together at this time." the others nodded their faces searching for the meaning behind this sudden group huddle. "With Ranma-kun and Akane at school and Nabiki off in college, this was the perfect time to discuss what to do about the future of the Tendo dojo." Genma nodded in agreement before munching on his dango. Swallowing up the last one he spoke up next.

"Ranma and Akane-kun should soon marry by the end of this week-"

"Otousan, the last we rushed into a wedding the dojo was in ruins. We don't want a repeat now do we?" Kasumi spoke up before taking a sip of her own tea, and in seconds Soun began to cry wailing against the table's surface.

"My poor family dojo! Oh the nightmares!" Soun wailed, but Genma quickly cut in.

"Tendo-kun, there's got to be another way to get our children to marry. Keep your chin up!" Gemma encouraged his best friend.

**KA-KLING!**

**SWING!**

"Genma, as much as I want Ranma and Akane-chan to get married, we will respect their wishes and let them get this whole fiancee fiasco taken care of. And we will _not_ interfere with their business, understood?" Noodle spoke clearly, her sharp katana tip just at Genma's nose making the grown man began to sweat profoundly. Soun knew that even if the blade was not pointed at him directly, Nodoka could easily swipe at his face next, and that thought alone made him sweat badly too. "You too Soun." both men quickly bowed at the Saotome matriarch.

"Hai! Nodoka-sama!" Nodoka nodded before turning to smile at the eldest. Kasumi returned a smile of her own before taking another sip of tea.

"Kasumi-chan, let's go ahead and prepare lunch!" the two ladies left the men to quiver on the floor while they juggled over recipes to make for lunch. As soon as they heard the girls talking in the kitchen, Genma and Soun resumed sitting at the shogi board setting up a new game.

"Saotome-kun, is it too late to let them know what we discovered yesterday?" Soun whispered quietly to Genma while he tried to make his first move. Genma hummed, pondering over what transpired yesterday.

**((Genma was in his panda form sweeping the front of the free of leaves on a quiet Sunday afternoon. Birds were singing and the sun was alone in the sky without one cloud in sight. Genma continued to sweep, ignoring the few stares of by passers. Soon the sound of running shoes pitter pattered against the street and finally approached Genma.**

**"Konnichiwa!" Akane ran past Genma, who quickly grunted before continuing back to his early morning chore. Minutes passed before a shriek erupted from the house. Genma didn't flinch, for he knew the female screech anywhere.**

**"Get back here you perverted lecher!" Ranma yelled around the house, her stomping feet pounding rapidly across the wood and soon Genma was stomped on by a laughing bouncing imp- I mean his master was hopping away from the furious female Ranma chasing after him.**

**"Run faster Ranma! You got to be faster than that if you want to defeat me."**

**"Jiijii! Give me back my pork dumplings! Gyaaaaah!" Ranma watched in horror as the master swallowed the last two whole. She growled before speeding up after the little man and chase continued around the house. It wasn't long before a sudden splash of water broke through the noise and the cackling geezer ran off to go do his daily panty raiding, or skirt flipping pretty girls. The panda released his held breath. With the master gone for the afternoon, everyone could rest for maybe an hour before he decides to reek havoc again on the Tendo house. Genma picked himself up from the ground grabbed his fallen broom and walked back to the house.**

**"Ah, Genma-san, I have your hot water here and some pork dumplings saved for you. If you would like a bath, Akane-chan is almost done with hers." Kasumi smiled before leaving the living room to the kitchen. Eager for a snack, the panda doused himself with the hot water, quickly pulling on his clothes and smiled happily at his snack.**

**"Ah Saotome-kun! A beautiful Sunday afternoon!" Sun smiled while Genma chomped away at his dumpling before nodding in agreement.**

**"A pork dumpling to satisfy the stomach of a hard working martial artist." Genma swallowed his last one before standing up. "A good nap sounds perfect." Genma walked off towards his room leaving Soun to enjoy his paper in silence.**

**"Tendo-kun!" a harsh whisper startled the bearded martial artist. See his old friend signally him to follow, quietly, the two dads tiptoed towards the stairs but made a detour towards the laundry room. Soun was confused as to why his old friend was leading him to the wash room until he heard voices.**

**"Kiiiaa! Happosai-!"**

**"AKANE-CHAAA-!"**

BANG!

**The sound of breaking glass and the wailing of their imp master flying away gave the fathers a chill. Akane must still be taking a bath.**

**"Saotome-kun, Akane will kill us next if we don't mo-" Genma covered his mouth, signaling him to wait a few moments. Soon Soun got his answer.**

**"Honestly, that old fart needs to learn someday. I hope that hit was strong enough to send him back to the sea." a female voice that didn't sound like Akane growled behind closed doors.**

**"Let's not hope. For now, let me finish bathing. I know your father wanted to relax after having cleaned the front yard this afternoon." a huff responded after Akane.**

**"Old man needs to do more than just sweep a few dead leaves to call himself working." female Ranma bickered. Soun saw Genma frown but kept silent. He was probably thinking up a painful exercise to practice before dinner. "Um, Akane, may I uh, turn now?" both father jumped, almost ready to barge in and push Ranma right into the bath with Akane. Their dream was so close to coming true!**

**"Ranma you can look. I'm wearing a bathing suit." both fathers wanted to cry after that remark.**

_ **"Akaneeeee!" ** _ **Soun wailed to himself, his baby girl making things more difficult then thing needed to be.**

**"Yeah yeah I know." female Ranma bickered loudly, sounding somewhat... annoyed. Then, there was a giggle.**

**"You upset?"**

**There was a short pause before another giggle broke through the silence. Another short silence came again, and the fathers had to wonder what had happened. Wanting to get closer and see for themselves, Genma opened the door to the laundry room to find a very angry Akane staring down at the two in her towel.**

**"Otousan!"**

**"EEE! A-Akane-san!" Soun shrieked, not ever noticing or hearing her little girl creep up to the door. The two fathers raced off to the living room before Akane could show them her rage for almost peeping on her. They reached the living room, glad the reach home base safely, but a strong cough told them wrong. Apparently Kasumi and Nodoka were waiting for them in the living room, and both ladies were not very pleased.))**

"Saotome-kun, I almost lost dinner that day, and Akane wouldn't talk to me afterwards." Soun wailed pitifully, rain of tears pouring from his eyes at the mortification from being caught snooping. It was bad enough Nodoka keeps her katana close, and now she gives both Soun and Genma warning looks when the two started pressuring Ranma and Akane to marry sooner.

"Hmm, it looks like we need to try a different tactic. If pushing them together is not working-"

"Then you leave the rest to me." both fathers looked up to the new voice speaking from the doorway leading to the backyard. The older men gawked at their new arrival truly surprised with their input, but then again they really shouldn't have.

**~XXxxxxXX~**

Konatsu sighed for the fourth time in the past ten minutes while window shopping early Monday morning. He just couldn't find the right gift for his boss. The kunoichi was still upset about leaving Ukyo suddenly Friday evening. He knew Ukyo could take care of herself, she can manage a restaurant with one hand tied behind her back, but to leave her with two more things to worry about made him feel awful. He hoped her weekend turned out okay. His weekend with his father's family was quite a treat! Learning more about his secret shinobi family help Konatsu cope with the empty feeling that a family was suppose to be in his heart. Receiving a ninja scroll or two was a bonus! Smiling and reminiscing over the bonding, the kunoichi wasn't watching out in front of his own face.

**SPLAT!**

"Excuse me!"

Konatsu didn't realize that he was face first on the ground until the weight that flatten him shuffled and moved from up top of him. Slowly regaining his balance, a hand help him up to his feet.

"I'm so sorry about running you over. Kanishiki can get pretty excited and not see what's underneath him. You're not too bruised up are you?" A high pitched voice spoke next to his ear. Konatsu dusted off his kimono free of dirt before addressing the stranger that ran him over with- The kunoichi blanched at the mountain of a pig staring at his face! What was he eating to get this big?!

"Oh don't be alarmed miss! Katsunishiki is such a great pig! A sumo pig!" The young girl standing next to the giant sumo pig wore a happy smile and a look of pride glowed in her eyes. Konatsu was amazed at the sumo pig's size, but something in his brain couldn't help but to ask, maybe he could use this girl's technique help him bulk up?

"Ah! Konatsu! Akari-chan?"

Both teens and pig turned to the new voice that called them out.

Well this was a surprise!

"Ranma?! What are you doing up here? And on a school day no less?" Akari exclaimed, truly surprised to see the pig tailed boy out in the shopping district of Nerima, and without his bluenette fiancee too!

"Running a quick arrand before school starts. Just finished actually." Ranma replied, quickly munching away on a persimmon. His grey eye looked at the two teens he bumped into: Akari held a soft smile and her usual school uniform. Her long hair cascaded behind her back and her signature pink strands framing her round face. Konatsu stood next to the pig lover but still, without knowing who he was still dolled himself up well to look like a perfect toy doll. Dressed in a simple orange kimono the kunoichi looked to be shopping today as well. Speaking of shopping, Ranma remember what he needed that morning. "Yo Konatsu, there was something I needed to ask of you. Can you help me out?" Both kunoichi and pig girl blinked at Ranma, both thinking the same thing.

_"What could he possibly need from a kunoichi?"_

~XxxX~

"Oh how sweet of Ranma! He's getting much smarter now, brains like a pig! He must have learned from the crashed wedding." Akari smiled big while riding Katsunishiki alongside Konatsu.

"Yes, and apart of me wants to apologize greatly to the Tendo family for, aiding in the destruction of their dojo." Konatsu sighed sadly, remembering his boss tugging the half unconscious groom with the purple vixen of an Amazon, and the Father of the bride crying soundlessly with all the chaos surrounding him. Konatsu was relieved that Soun did not collapsed or have a heart failure after that. "Maybe I should save up some of my money and repay somehow. Maybe a bottle of sake, or prepare dinner for a night. It's the least I can do right?"

"That's the spirit Konatsu! I'm sure Mr. Tendo would love that you are trying to apologize and make up for the damage. Oh, Konatsu," said kunoichi stopped to look up at the young lady. She jumped off Kanishiki to stand in front of him. "Forgive me, I did not know you were a boy. I feel terrible for calling you what you were not." Akari bowed quickly, leaving Konatsu quiet baffled.

"Please! It's my fault! I dress this way because I'm so use to this style of ninjutsu. Still, I've been a little..." Konatsu frowned looking down at his kimono. Putting on make up and looking the part of a young lady was engraved into his mind for so long, right around the time he met his awful step mother. Now that he's been residing with Ukyo and working a "decent" job Konatsu has slowly grown to becoming more independent and wanting to branch out from the kunoichi style and more on the history of ninjutsu and...

Hopefully to become more of a man in his dear Ukyo's eyes.

"Akari-san!" Konatsu looked into the young girl's eyes with a flame of new determination. If he was going to charm his lady fair, he would have to let go of past habits and become the man Ukyo deserved and more. He stepped closer to the pig trainer and grabbed her hands with a strong grip. "Please help out Akari-san! You are my only hope!"

**~XXxxxxXX~ _One week later~_**

"Again, _harder!" _Ryoga's loud voice echoed off the walls of the close knit buildings scaring the birds again for the eighth time that day. Said boy trained his eyes hard on his student as she hopped from one tumble pad to another executing flips in mid air. Ryoga knew Ukyo couldn't truly give up her spatula, so Ryoga banned her from using her battle spatula only until the match was over. Now he had her working on the battle pins and so far she has transitioned well along with using her ribbon and rod.

Which she loves to get the chance to whack him upside his head during each practice.

Gently rubbing the goose-egg up top his head Ryoga turned back to see Ukyo with practiced ease twirl her ribbon to perform different swirls while she danced around the little practice area. While she jumped from one twirl to a leap later, Ryoga watched her form the entire time. When her small feet would push off the ground to exert power for her go higher, her arms were already poised for an attack with either a pin or a hoop. She surprised him once with a simple back flip with a half twist, and four pins were waiting before and after the landing. How she caring that many in a matter of days was astonishing. Kodachi did perform the a thousands blows with multiple pins in each hand, but Ukyo was used to having her yellow battle gear holding her supplies. Ryoga could't stop the smile from slowly ebbing it's way to his mouth. He was almost too distracted that he nearly missed Ukyo turn her attention towards him with a wicked smile.

Without warning, she tossed him four pins straight at his head, but Ryoga quickly caught them between his fingers. He expected another sneak attack which turned out to be an orange ball hurled at his feet. He jumped out of the way only to get whacked once again by the steel rod up top the same spot on his head! Ukyo sailed gracefully back to the ground with a finish while Ryoga collapsed onto the tumble mat face first.

"Haa! Getting sloppy on me Hibiki!" Ukyo smirked at the recovering coach, who nursed his now bigger goose bump and glared up at the chef. As much as Ryoga wanted to bark at her for playing too much and not training enough, he could't find it in himself to do it. This time anyway. After the first few days of learning the basics Ukyo has come far and as much as he didn't want to ruin his male pride, she really did surprise him.

Of course he wouldn't say that out loud. He would never hear the end of her boasting over it.

**POP!**

Ryoga fell flat on his behind after the sudden attack to his head, his thinking brought to a halt. The attack continued with head rubs and happy squeals.

"Aaah! Momo-chan! Not now! Chotto matte-" Ryoga couldn't get a word in for Momo continued to show her love for the lost boy all over his face. Ukyo laughed at the comical image of Ryoga trying to survive Momo's love tackles. Checking her wristwatch it was almost time for the dinner rush.

"Alright you little piglets! Enough playing around! You two can wrestle _after_ the kitchen is closed tonight." Ukyo came to Ryoga's rescue and scooped up the pink piglet who nestled quickly in Ukyo's arms. Ryoga frowned at the comment, but before he could make a comment a soft voice called out from inside.

"Ukyo-sama! I'm back!" Ukyo turned to the doorway, almost forgetting about her waitress.

"Konatsu! Welcome back. How was meeting up with your dad's family?" Konatsu revisited his fathers's ninja family this past weekend, and from what Konatsu has shared with her, the kunoichi is having the time of his life being surrounded by family. The chef couldn't be happy for him. The kunoichi walked up to his boss with his bright smile.

"It was great! I've learned a new technique grandma and grandpa! I also have a few souvenirs for you as well..." Konatsu couldn't stop his eyes as he looked down at her black and red attire, almost blushing at how it fits her curvy waist. Her forehead had a layer of sweat and a few beads slipped down her cheek. The kunoichi bashfully fumbled with the bag in his hands before turning away from his mistress. "I'll go and prepare for the dinner rush!" Konatsu ran back inside to avoid any slip ups he could possibly create.

Ukyo watched in confusion. Konatsu, the same bashful waitress as always. She shook her head.

Then she heard a snort.

Ukyo looked down at the pink piglet, but she was looking over at the lost boy still on the ground. Ukyo was puzzled to see him so, stiff. This wasn't the first time Ryoga appeared almost distant when it came to bashful waitress , and she wondered why.

"Ryoga? Your frown's gonna stare permanent if you keep it that way." Said boy only frowned harder, and snorted, before jumping up to his feet.

"Let's try a scrimmage before we stop for the day." Ryoga turned his back to the chef and grabbed a few pins before tossing them back at Ukyo. Just as she grabbed them from mid air, her face was punched by an orange ball coming at her with force.

"Too slow."

"Whatchu do that for?!" Ukyo screamed, snatching the ball from her face, her grip almost threatening. Momo could feel her sudden anger and jumped out of her way before things go too ugly.

"Will Kodachi give you a chance to grab a weapon to defend yourself? You have to treat me like Kodachi and push harder if you want this fight to be in your favor. Especially against a professional at this sport like the Black Rose. Hiiiai!" Ryoga was jumping and attacking while explaining his reasoning behind his sudden attack, and he didn't let up, only pushing harder for Ukyo to defend herself and fight! Having enough being a punching bag and barely dodging sharp pin attacks, Ukyo pushed back, matching Ryoga's fast strikes. Neither teen let up with their power and pour everything into their strikes. One thing thought that got Ukyo was that even though both defenses were close to evenly matched, Ukyo could not keep up this tempo and soon Ryoga would use that advance and strike her down. Hard. Only five minutes had past and Ukyo was slowly waning down, Ryoga could see that as well and pushed harder than before to bring Ukyo down to her knees.

**PONG!**

**PONG!**

**PONG!**

**PONG!**

**PONG!**

**PONG!**

**PONG!**

**PONG!**

**PING!**

**-! **"Aah!" Ukyo lost her balance, losing one of her pins, but quickly but not quick enough her Ryoga to swipe her feet and pin her down. The training grounds was voided of any noise besides the little crickets announcing the evening had arrived, and the heavy breathing coming from two martial artists now staring into the other's eyes. Ukyo looked up at his forehead and not one bead of sweat on his face, and she wanted to frown at him for taking this easy on her but Ryoga spoke first.

"You lasted longer than we first started, your control to block instead of dodge is getting better too. You keep this pace up, I can say that you will hold up just fine the day of competition." Ryoga swallowed to clear his dry throat and Ukyo reach up to brush up some hair that escaped his bandanna. Sharp gold eyes bore into her pools of blue, and he subconsciously leaned closer once he caught the twinkle that quickly danced in her eyes. Immediately both flushed and Ryoga jumped away from up top Ukyo's body. Ryoga sat with his back facing the pink faced chef. "Y-you doing fine Ukyo! Just one more week and you can so everyone how good you're doing so far! Hahahahahaaaa!" Ryoga quickly recovered, but to Ukyo he was sounding like his usual stupid stuttering self..., different from the once confident temporary teacher and she couldn't stop a smile from forming at his words.

"Thanks Ryoga. I really can't say it enough." Ukyo smiled at the lost boy's back and once he turned to see her she smiled bigger. The lost boy rubbed his black locks as a sudden twitch to stop himself from trying not to flush any harder.

"Be careful now. You are starting to look more bashful than Konatsu." Ukyo laughed when Ryoga shook his head with a grimace. The shy boy was quickly replaced with a grumpy pig and scowled at Ukyo.

"Do not lump me with that confused cross-dresser! What do you mean-"

"Ukyo-sama! Ten more minutes until opening!" Konatsu yelled from the opened door.

"EEEH?!"

~XxxX~

"Ah man, What a long day!" Ukyo rested up top her bed after changing into her PJ's. Today was the long and tiresome one, but doubled because of her strict teacher. Ever since that night she agreed for him to train her Ryoga had been pretty hard on her with knowing the basic, but three days after getting use to the new instruments, the gloves came off and Ryoga wouldn't lent up his hard training. The fight was in a matter of days, and she knew that Ryoga was pushing her to be at her best. She had learned so much about the gymnastic arts in a short time and she couldn't thank the lost boy enough!

Well, free room, food and board for the past week was a good exchange! Well, he had to share the room with Konatsu but that wasn't important right now.

The chef rolled over into her bed pondering back over her training lesson, and remembering Ryoga's endurance when both teens were trying to get the upper hand. As much as she hated thinking about, and despite him being a bumbling jackass, his strong defense, speed and endurance was _incredible_! She had to push back with everything she had in order to last as long as she did. Maybe he wouldn't mind helping her work on her endurance and speed while she had this opportunity while he wasn't lost out in the wilderness. She couldn't stop the giggle from coming and thought back to her thick headed, bashful, tongue-tied teacher with his big topaz eyes, black thick locks that could use a trim. _"I wonder how he keeps it so soft-"_

_!_

_"What? What the hell am I thinking about?"_ Ukyo jumped from her spot on her then glared angrily at her pillow. "_That baboon idiot has me all confused! I have a goal, and I'm going to stomp Kodachi at her on game! Once Kodachi is out of the way, it will be just me and the amazon bimbo ad I'll kick her sorry ass all the way back to China with my new skills. She won't even know what hit her!" _Ukyo knew that Shampoo was evenly matched, and that their fight would be a long and brutal fight. Shampoo would have no qualms for beating down her competition and Ukyo wouldn't feel the slightest bit trouble about it either.

Expect for Akane.

The bluenette wasn't unpleasant to be around, and Ukyo could call her almost a friend if their engagement wasn't keeping her and Ranma together. She still had her engagement with Ranma too! Why was that not good enough?! Ukyo growled before snatching her pillow coming so close to ripping it to shreds with her bare hands. Why was she the one being ignored again? The chef's eyes were getting droopy, the sandman calling her name to turn in for the night. She decided to think more about it tomorrow during school, which also reminded her to check over her homework before leaving in the morning. Relaxing into her bed, Ukyo turned to her little pink piglet who was already dozed off counting probably vegetables in her sleep. Ukyo smiled at Momo, envying her for a second. She wish she could relax and be worry free. _Gymnastic battle, Ran-chan, Shampoo, Akane, Ryoga_-Ukyo sighed loudly, groaning at her over-thinking brain.

_"Maybe some tea will help me relax tonight."_ she got up and quietly walked down to the kitchen. Chamomile tea was good for relaxing muscles and a nice hot cup should help her wind down for a night. Reaching the bottom of her stairs she noticed some lights already turned on in the kitchen. She peeked in to see the fridge opened and a shadow searching inside but no other lights. She turned on the main light-

"Ahh!" The shadow popped his head up truly surprised by the sudden intrusion that he almost dropped the . He almost dropped the carton of milk and eggs in his hands

"Ryoga?!" said boy blushed at being caught, but that didn't come to Ukyo' s mind first. "How did you get down here, by yourself?" the chef didn't hear him in the hallway opening up every door in her house, and her security system didn't go off either.

"I got down here on the second try." Ryoga gave a small smile before shutting the door and walking to the stove. Ukyo noticed the kettle already on the busy stove, and Ukyo had to wonder what Ryoga was trying to cook. "I sometimes like my ramen with eggs." Ryoga answered her silent question before cracking two eggs on a prepared skillet. He took a glance behind him to see Ukyo had not moved yet. "What about you?"

"Tea. Can't sleep which is unusual after a long day of work and training." the chef grabbed a mug and waited for the hot water to finish boiling. Once the two eggs were finished and hot tea in her mug, the two stood on the small island in silence minus the occasional slurping of noodles. Ukyo didn't know what to say to Ryoga, or was there really any else to be said that she hasn't? The silence wasn't so unbearable, but at the same time she wanted one of them to speak. She looked up at Ryoga busy eating then poking at his food. What was he thinking about right now?

"Do you usually eat eggs?" that question was the first thing that flew out of her mouth before she realized she has asked him.

"Huh?" Ryoga jumped up from his poking at the _naruto_ in his bowl. He didn't think Ukyo would've wanted to talk anymore tonight since it was a school night and she had to get up early tomorrow.

"I mean, usually I've seen boiled eggs in ramen but not fried eggs." Ukyo quickly explained her reasoning behind her sudden question. The lost boy looked down at his half eaten bowl before he shrugged.

"I like eggs in mine but traveling a lot I don't have the time to fry or boil one up while in the woods, or wherever I am. Not only that but eggs would rot or break if I brought them with me." Ukyo nodded in understanding. The kitchen was quiet again the teens were left inside their thoughts. Ukyo thought back on their training today, and remembered keeping up with Ryoga's endurance but in the end she slipped and Ryoga looked to not have broken a sweat!

"Ryoga?"

"Huh?" his honey eyes met her ocean blues, and for a second she forgot what she was going to say. She blinked, shaking her head for loosing her focus.

"How do you do it? How do you have such a strong defense? Even with your endurance you can push so far without breaking a sweat." Ukyo saw the surprise on his face before he concentrated on the cold broth left in his bowl. The chef was surprised herself that she asked him instead of all people but she was left astonished after Ryoga's performance, and she wanted to go harder than she ever did if she wanted to guarantee that Kodachi, the stupid weed of Nerima, would finally leave Ranma alone!

"Well training in the wilderness and trying to stay alive is one way of building endurance and defense," Ryoga simply shrugged, kind of clueless as how to answer the question any other way. Besides Akane, no one else ever asked him about his training. "and learning how to fight without a weapon might help you out too." the lost boy pointed out. Ukyo felt her cheeks flush at the comment. It was true, se did rely most of the time on her battle spatula, but that was her main weapon! She was a okonomiyaki chef! She had to fight with her spatula... but not all the time. Ryoga had his heavy umbrella but it wasn't his main weapon. Shampoo had her _chui_ but she could still fight well without them.

"Maybe it's time for a changeup." Ryoga looked up at the chef contemplating to herself, her face hard with concentration. Ryoga almost jumped out of his seat when she snapped her attention to him.

"Ryoga, if it's alright with you, can we add more endurance and strength exercises into the gymnastic workouts?" Ryoga could see hope in her eyes, but also hard will and determination. "We can also add more hands on practices just in case I have to fight without my spatula."

"Umm, sure yeah. That's not a problem-"

"Perfect! Yes! As for your payment, I'll throw in a free room and breakfast for the week you're here, kay?" Ukyo winked at Ryoga, all hyped and excited for her new training. After the week is up, she was going to blow her competition out of the water! Too hyped up with euphoria that she didn't notice the bright blush on his face but she did see him nod to their new agreement. She quickly clean her spot placing the teacup at the sink before patting Ryoga's shoulder.

"Goodnight Ryoga." she almost hopped to the kitchen, but she felt like she was forgetting something. "Oh, and Ryoga," said boy was still waking up from Ukyo's sudden flirty gesture. Well, flirty to _him_! Give the guy a break!

"Yeah?" Ryoga watched Ukyo turned her head to face him, and smiled.

"Thank you very much. You're an awesome friend." then she left for her room.

Ryoga still sat there stupefied by the exchange that just happened within a minute, and he was still recovery from the wink delivered by the okonomiyaki chef. It was a very _cute _wink, and she had a cute smile just five seconds ago. Her midnight blue eyes had that star that danced when she was happy like when they were outside sparring. What was she happy about? Maybe she like how far she was progressing in his training or maybe it was something that he said earlier about her progress...

"_BUT WHY DOES SHE HAVE TOO LOOK SO HAPPY AND SO GODDAMN CUTE?!_" Ryoga yelled in his head in frustration. Why was he thinking about this so much?

Apparently banging his head on top of her counter wasn't going to give him an answer... and just how was he going to explain the fat crater created on her black granite tabletop in the morning? Great, just great.

**~XXxxxxXX~**

It was late that night, but that didn't stop one ninja in particular from getting his job done, and if he really wanted any sleep he would pickup the pace before midnight. Sneaking through a ninja hole, the green garb ninja reach his destination exhausted after a long day of errands to run for the masters he served. Seeing one in his sights he approach with his face bowed to the floor.

"Kodachi-sama, the photos you have requested are here." said mistress gave a low chuckle before using her ribbon to snatch the item she had waited for all day. A hum here and there before she turned to her servant.

"Excellent Sasuke, be ready tomorrow again for your mission and do not fail me again!" the rabbit ninja shivered at rethinking about his previous punishment. One he did not want to go through with again.

"Hai, Kodachi-sama!" the ninja left quickly leaving his mistress to smile wickedly at the photos in hand. Some were of her beloved Ranma-sama, with and without Akane by his side, and some were of her opponents for next week. One photo in particular with a very suggestive pose of the chef and lost boy...


	9. Chapter 9

"Welcome! One and all to the St. Herebeke School's Gymnast Martial Arts Battle!" a female student announced loudly into the microphone set, feeling pumped for today's match. The school's gymnasium was packed with students, both male and female all bustling with excitement as to who would be the challenger. The giant battle ring was cleaned and polished standing ready underneath the bright lights hanging above the gymnasium. The announcer decided the crowd had waited long enough and leaped off her seat.

"The St. Herebeke School for Girls are bringing you a special match today. The first challenger is coming as unattached, coming from the left entry," at their cue, the female challenger walked into the gym, her stride full of confidence and just before reaching the ring, she leaped and flipped gracefully into the ring with a finish and a smile. The crowd was amazed by the big entrance and they applauded. "Shampoo, the amazon from China!" said challenger smiled and waved at the audience earning her more praise. She arrived in the spotlight wearing a Chinese style leotard with blood red and striped black pattern as it's main colors. To give herself a better look, she twirl two pins from behind her back for extra show.

"And on the right entrance, coming in as a representative of Furikan High school!" with a huff, the athlete soared into the air and with a flick of her wrist the yellow ribbon swirl captured her body on the descend to the ground. With careful landing the twirling ribbon quickly spun in the air to bend and form a first name in mid air. "Kuonji Ukyo!" The crowd cheered for the small but grand entrance and Ukyo smiled big before snapping her ribbon straight. Ukyo waved at the crowd flashing off her white bow that sat up top the left side of her bangs and her leotard showing off the main colors of ultramarine blue trimmed with gold and black.

"Spatula girl fighting as well? Stupid flower never mention about this opponent." Shampoo looked quiet astonished that Ukyo would be competing, but Shampoo should not have been surprise if this match involved Ranma in any shape or form. Ukyo turned to glared down Shampoo, equally surprised to see her in the ring. The purple bimbo must have caught wind of Kodachi's challenge and wanted in, but Ukyo would save Shampoo for last after she stomped the stupid Black Rose into the ground.

"And now for a main contestant of the day: Black Rose Kodachi!" The spotlight dimmed blacking out the gym before quickly lighting the ceiling with gentle light and colorful fireworks. A trapeze bar slowly descended to the middle of the ring letting Kodachi drop gently and wave at the crowd who cheered for the champion of gymnastic martial arts.

"Alright! We have our contestants for today's event inside the ring! With three ladies performing, what will the challan-" a female student ran up to the table and whispered quickly into the announcer's ear. She gave her a slip of paper before running off. The crowd murmured among themselves, wondering what was making the delay on a promised match. After reading the note, the announcer cleared her throat.

"The match has been decided! Shampoo!" the amazon smirked, battle ready, "Verses Ukyo!" the chef tightened her hold on her ribbon as she turned to face the amazon, who held up her pins in guard. Ukyo hoped she would face Kodachi and knock her out but better Shampoo who was her stronger opponent and rival. "Verses KODACHI!"

"What?!" all three girls exclaimed, turning to the announcer in confusion.

"A three way battle?!" Ukyo gawked.

"But why? Shampoo face either spatula girl or dumb rose!"

"What's the meaning of this?!" Kodachi shrieked, the black rose in her hand snapped in two.

"After a week's waiting time, the votes to determine the battle style of this special gymnast fight have been tallied up, and a three way battle was the winning vote! This really comes down to this one match: three fighters in one small ring, but the rules stay the same. Fall out the ring and it counts as an immediate lost! NO hand to hand combat allowed and no substitutes! Now, are we ready to RUUUMBLLLEEEEE?!" the crowd was once again in high spirits for this one time performance.

One match, winner takes all.

Ukyo pushed the screaming crowd out of her mind, solely focusing on the two girls in front of her view. She tighten her fingers on her ribbon and relaxed her form to prepare for the bell. Shampoo twirled her pins and waited as well, ready for battle.

"OHOHOHOHOHOOO! Very well, I'll just take you both out at the same time." Kodachi tossed the broken flower away and held two pins in hand in a stylish pose, signaling that sh was ready for combat.

"BEGIN!" **DING! **

**~XXxxxxXX~**

Just outside the gymnasium, two female Furikan students rush out the back doors. Reaching outside, a lone figure stands at the doors. The mysterious figure was writing away inside their pad folio, oblivious to the world around them. Once done with their thought, they clip their pen inside the case before turning to the ladies that just arrived. They flashed their watch up to check time. "Ah, right on time. What do you have for me?"

"We have all the bets are set up and tallied. All we have to do now is wait for the match to end." one female speaks up after catching her breath.

"We also have this weeks and last weeks pictures for you." the other student presented a thick white envelope from out of her shoulder bag.

"Thank you ladies. I knew I could count on you. Gosunkugi give you his batch yet?" the stranger asked peeping inside the package looking at the goods asked for.

"Right here, but Nabiki, he did ask for something else as well. Something that Akane would like." the girls looked at each other before looking at the middle Tendo sister.

Nabiki smirked at the voodoo boy's request. Gosunkugi was getting bolder with his demands, but she would be careful with what she dished out. She maybe a freshmen college student going into accounting, but she still was a business women and she wouldn't let an opportunity slip if she could help it.

And if the money was right of course. From head to toe Nabiki was dressed ready for business with her hair styled the same, the button up plum dress blouse, the crisp black skirt and her short black heels gave her image a much sharper edge than when she was in high school.

"Pray tell what he asked for." Nabiki continued to skim through the contents inside.

"He, he asked what were Akane's favorite flowers were." the question made Nabiki raised a perfectly trimmed eyebrow after hearing such a request. Before she could think up an answer, her eye caught one photo in particular.

"... Daisies. Tell him it's daisies." she smirked before stuffing the photos back inside the white envelope, and then tucking them inside her pad folio. "And Gosunkugi's share?" the business woman was then handed a much smaller envelope. The goods were only a few but very useful. Nabiki smiled at the photos, the majority were of course Akane at school either in gym or talking to her friends, but a few had the okonomiyaki chef mixed around the small collection. Hmm...

Just might come in handy when the time calls for a few trump cards.

"Nabiki, the match has started already. Will you be watching?" the stashed away her goods with a small smile.

"Keep me posted and get some good shots. Action shots charge extra for. Have to collect one last thing before my plan goes into motion." the middle Tendo waved away the girls and she walked away from the campus grounds with the stride of confidence.

When she came back home that afternoon, walking into her father and his panda best friend crying, again, over the dojo not being taken over, Nabiki shouldn't have thought that the whole fiancee problem was solved with a few months of so-called maturity. These young martial art knuckleheads! What was she thinking?! No wondered Kasumi called her that weekend to pay the family a visit. Having their overbearing fathers still breathing down their necks on getting married was still bad enough but her older sister knew her well she could help in the only way she could.

Making money, and that was _always_ a plus to Nabiki. Just reaching the gates of the school Nabiki caught the sounds of the familiar cries of male yelling and piglet squeals. A predator smile stretch across her face.

Speaking of making money...

**XXxxxxXX**

"HIAAAAAH!"

"AIIIAAAH"

**POW!**

**BONG!**

Kodachi blocked Shampoo's pins with her own, dancing along with the amazon in a tango of speed. Shampoo was actually surprised that the Black Rose was matching her speed, but the amazon was not giving Kodachi everything she had just yet. She would wait before making the strike, just like last time on the roof.

Shampoo angled her pin to strike her ankle just dead center of the bone, but before reaching her mark a green ball smacked Shampoo's wrist.

"Aiya!" Shampoo scowled at Ukyo who was the culprit of the attack but the chef didn't stop there. Just when Kodachi saw her chance to attack, Ukyo held out an arsenal of hers and Shampoo's pins and brought the striking rain. Kodachi and Shampoo separated from each other, Kodachi pelted with five pins to the arms and legs. Shampoo however, known for her great speed, dodged quickly from the rain of pins thrown at her feet before back flipping away, landing up top one of the pole holding the ring together with Ukyo and Kodachi standing on top of an unoccupied pole themselves. All three girls were quickly watching their sides, seeing who would make the next move. Ten minutes had passed and so far none had shown an open window to strike hard. Ukyo cursed to herself tucking one pin underneath her armpit while brushing her bangs from her face.

"Ladies and gentlemen, these first fifteen minutes of this three way battle has truly been blinding! All three ladies have demonstrated speed and endurance, but who will make the first slip?" the announcer was at the edge of her seat just from watching these girls go relentlessly at one another. Neither girl show any signs of quitting, but if nothing big happened soon then the match could last all day!

Ukyo was getting frustrated, and judging from the amazon so was she. Someone had to make the first slip up, and if no one else would make the first move then the chef would just make one do so! Her spot by Ranma's side was at stake!

"Hiaah!" Taking one pin Ukyo threw the wooden object at Kodachi's feet making her leave her post and into the middle of the ring. Shampoo took that chance and leaped up top Kodachi's airborne body and strike her back.

**SNAP!**

Shampoo was stunned in place, not seeing the pink ribbon in the gymnast's hand nor the quick spiral that now trapping her body tight.

"OHOHO! Nice try amazon. Now you shall take the fall!" Kodachi brought Shampoo close to her body and switched their position in mid-air, now Shampoo facing the ground first! The chef was waiting for them, weapon ready! With a small toss and perfect placed spin kick-

**BLAAAAM!**

Before Shampoo could make out the weapon of Ukyo's choice, the green ball greeted her with a hard smack across the face. Kodachi rolled away as Shampoo landed flat on her face, non responsive.

"Sh-Sh-Shampoo is out by a knockout! The match continues with Kodachi and Uk-"

"Ch-cChigau!" A forced yell ripped from the amazon's throat. With a strong grip she use the stretchy bands surrounding the ring to pull herself up. Keeping herself steady she faced Ukyo with a swelled bruise across her right cheek just below her eye. Her blood red eyes honed in on Ukyo only. Shampoo was done playing with her food. She was hungry and out for blood, or broken bones she wasn't being picky. Not anymore.

"OHOHOHOO! Silly amazon! The match has been decided and you my dear floozy have been knocked out of the match. Now I, Black Rose Kodachi will face the-"

**SNATCH!**

**SLIIING!**

... The ring was eerie quiet for a full minute, trying to comprehend what just happened between Kodachi's monologuing and Shampoo grabbing a purple hoop from the ground.

**rrRRRIIIIIIIPPP!**

"Got back to playing in your little garden." Shampoo spoke in perfect Japanese, now standing tall and equipped with three pins, just as the sounds of tearing fabric grew louder.

"GYAAAAAAH! My leotard! YOU uncultured swine!" Kodachi quickly covered her chest before more skin was revealed to the now nosy crowd, especially the rowdy males growing excited from the free peak. Cameras were flashing away and over burdened by embarrassment Kodachi fled the ring to hide her modesty and the rest of her dignity.

"Looks like Kodachi is out of the ring! The final match comes down to this folks: Shampoo vs. Ukyo!" some of the crowd was on their feet, growing more excited at the turn of events; two warriors fighting for the grand prize. Both tired but not out for the count.

Ukyo quicky picked up fallen purple pins just as Shampoo twirled two pins of her own. The glare between the two female rivals was so hard that a sudden bolt of lightning sparked in the middle of the ring. The electric current was powerful enough to zap a few students in the audience.

"Whoa! Looks like we're really cooking here! The match seems to have reach a higher level than before, so what will these ladies dish out for us now? Let the second half of the match, BEGIIIN!"

**DING!**

Shampoo wasted no time to dash forward and began her assault, the gymnast pins were just a blur of green keeping Ukyo from striking. Ukyo wasn't deterred and concentrated on matching Shampoo's speed to block. Just like Ryoga had taught her, keep pushing until you see a window to strike. Once you see it-

**PONG!**

**PONG!**

**PONG!**

_ **PING!** _

Shampoo's pin was knocked out of her hand, leaving her right side open!

!

_Hit that spot with everything you've got!_

**POW!**

Ukyo crouched low, pushing her whole weight into her strike. With both pins, and a sharp bark, Ukyo dove into Shampoo's right side jabbing her right underneath her ribs.

"ONE THOUSAND SPATULAS TO THE GRIIIILL!" Ukyo exclaimed, once the sound of hard plastic hit flesh. The crowd awed at the turn of events, seeming to be favoring the okonomiyaki chef.

"A thousands spatulas? I don't see any cooking tools part of gymnasts." one female student questioned the attack at hand.

"That's because there was none. Ukyo revamped Kodachi's attack as her own. In her own style." a new voice spoke to answer the question. Some students turned to see, ... ANOTHER UKYO?!

"EEEEHHH?!" half the crowd gawked at the new arrival, almost not believing who was in their presence...Then again, they did live in Nerima. Where the craziest things have happened ever since Ranma Saotome moved into town, and this new face should not have been too much of a surprise.

"Who is she?"

"I've never seen her before!"

"When did Ukyo have a twin?!"

Questions started to ratter out of the crowds mouths without control wanting to know the newcomer, ... and her state of attire. Which was of a robe barely hanging onto her shoulders. The sash struggling to stay on her hips and her hair was wet with her bangs dripping a little water next to her feet. Before the cameras could turn to her body, a much longer robe dropped over her shoulders now covering most of her once exposed legs.

"Momo! I told you not to leave my side!" a male voice growled at the Ukyo look alike. Ryoga's face was flushed red, but he kept his eyes closed when properly dressing the half nude girl.

"Ucchan's match had started already and we would miss out on the good stuff!" Momo jumped excited to see Ukyo fight. At the front of the bench, the two late arrivals sat down to see Ukyo just finish her new move. The crowd would not be able to see the thousand blow Ukyo delivered, but with trained eyes Ryoga could see the fast jabs to the ribs and stomach. Each strike was actually ten speedy hits. Ryoga nodded, satisfied with how far Ukyo has come from just two weeks of practice. Not only that, but to adapt a move made for a different martial art style and revamp it to match her own ninja style.

Back in the ring, Ukyo hopped away from Shampoo as she stood almost frozen on her feet. Her blood red eyes were voided on emotion, but there was still life there, fighting, for her body twitched and flexed to get mobility back. Ukyo relaxed, letting go of the held breath now released from her tight lungs. The chef smirked seeing her opponent non responsive, and the match looked like it has come to an end.

"She did it! Ukyo won!" Momo jumped from her seat with glee, and the crowd soon followed after her, happy to see their winner. Ryoga stayed seated already knowing Ukyo's mistake.

Never turn your back on a crazy amazon like Shampoo!

Once Ukyo turned to face the crowd, her senses almost screamed for her to move, get out of danger's way! Ukyo turned back to Shampoo's direction only to see the purple head girl up and close to her face!

"Eep!" Ukyo could only move so fast, but when Shampoo was angry, her speed multiplied! Just barely blocking her strikes, some of her pins had made their mark onto Ukyo's body, and these hits weren't little scratches-

**PONG!**

**SMACK!**

**PONG!**

**PONG!**

**PONG!**

**SMACK!**

**PONG!**

**PONG!**

**SMACK!**

**PONG!**

**SMACK!**

**SMACK!**

**SMACK!**

Shampoo had managed to knock one pin out of Ukyo's hand, and the chef was fighting to keep the other in hand before she had no weapon to protect her. Momo began to get skittish at the disadvantage Ukyo was in and wanted to help, _somehow!_ Seeing a fallen pin just outside the ring Momo raced to fetch it.

"Ucchan! Catch!" Momo yelled before chugging the pin towards the chef's head. With quick fingers, Ukyo twirled the new pins and attacked Shampoo back!

"Yes!" Momo cheered, seeing Ukyo back in the fight! The announcer jumped out of her seat seeing a new turnover!

"Alright folks, Seeing as Shampoo has come back into the fight, Ukyo has still kept up her defense and hasn't shown any signs of retreating! Both girls have shown off their agility and strength, but what will happen next?! Who will turn this battle around in their favor?"

"Nekohaten! Nekohaten! A bowl of ramen for 500 yen! Chinese dumplings for sales! Buy eight for 400 yen!" a scratchy voice called out amongst the loud and obnoxious crowd, with a cooking cart behind them. Mousse was pulling the food cart with two big pots of ramen and a small steamer cooking dumplings rested underneath the red umbrella. Some of the students immediately rushed to the cart, realizing how hungry they've become after watching the first half of the big match. Cologne cackled at the rush of business. A great opportunity to make some extra money while seeing the progression of the match to determine Ranma's bride.

From the looks of things, the two warriors were both losing energy to stand!

"HiiAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" both girls jumped back from each other before charging again but neither could surprise the other. The two were evenly matched at this point, trying to find an open widow was to far away now. Their attacks were getting sloppy and for fighting for more than a half an hour without rest-

**DING! DING!**

"Time out!" a male voice bellowed through the microphone, halting the match and the crowd in the gymnasium. Even some students had dropped their dumplings. Shampoo and Ukyo shockingly ceased their attacks, with very little restraint, before turning to see the new announcer.

"Ry-Ryoga?! But, but _why?!_"

"Shampoo was so close to kicking spatula girl's butt!"

"Watch it hussy before I smack the purple out of your hair!" the chef whipped back around and hissed hard at the amazon, but Ryoga took back command over the room.

"It's been an hour _straight _since the fight started. The last thing we want is for you two to faint when you haven't eaten, or even had a drink of water. A fifteen minute break will be enough to rest before commencing the match again." Ukyo, even Shampoo was shocked to think that the shy lost boy would take command, for usually he would melt into a puddle when attention was all on him. Even after the many practices behind her apartment, Ukyo was not use to this strong willed Ryoga, not like this, when his honey gold eyes were looking right at her like that. . . .

The chef sighed before dropping the pins in her hands. "Fine, I could use some water to cool off." the chef brushed her soaked bangs from her forehead before turning away from Shampoo and almost wobbled over to the edge of the ring.

Shampoo watched silently as the chef lower her defenses, the timing would have been perfect had she not glanced at Ryoga's sudden sharp turn towards herself. Those honey orbs became sharp topaz gems that almost _dared_ Shampoo to try something underhanded. The amazon gulped what ever she had down her very dry throat. She knew Ryoga to be serious on certain things, *cough*_Akane_*cough*, but for him to glare at her with such a sharp look-

"Shampoo! I have some noodles for you to eat before you resume your match!" the sudden shrill of Mousse's happy voice stopped Shampoo's thinking dead. The sound and _smell_ of noodles made Shampoo's stomach growl. Having only a light breakfast Shampoo knew she had to eat something, so she resigned to snatch the bowl of food from the overjoyed blind boy and contemplated on what to do with the chef once the match resumed.

XXXXXX

With the amazons across the ring, Ukyo could relax and retreat to where Momo and Ryoga were waiting for her. She didn't realize how tired and shaking she was until she reached the outer ring and climbed out, for she lost a little bit of balance. Instead of preparing to catch herself once making contact with the floor, the chef squeaked from the contact of Ryoga catching her around the waist. With fluid motion, both of his calloused hands gripped her hips before resting her onto the ground. Almost too slowly.

"You okay?" Ryoga looked into surprised ocean blues and Ukyo noticed the honey glazed look in his eyes just like earlier. She took a step onto the cold floor and snapped back into attention, quickly pulling herself away from his warm hands.

"I'm fine. I'm fi-. . . I didn't realized how tired I was is all. I need to stretch after this." Ukyo almost began to ramble as she took a seat in a folded chair. Why would she need to? This is Ryoga here! The stupid jerk, get's lost in a closet, smelling pig-boy! Ukyo grimaced inside her head, feeling somewhat stupid with how she was thinking now. She had a match to worry about. A box was placed onto her lap jolting Ukyo back to the land of the living.

"From Konatsu! He wishes you good luck!" Momo's cheerful voice brought a soft smile on Ukyo's face, but she quirked an eyebrow at Ryoga's grunt once the cross-dressing ninja was mentioned. Ukyo shook her head before opening the bento box: inside was three hot o_nigiri, _three _tempura_ _ebi(shrimp)_, and some grilled veggies. "He said you didn't need to have too much, but something for energy when in battle!" Ukyo said her thanks for the food and slowly ate at the _onigiri_ first.

Within seconds the bento was devoured and a cup of tea to flush the food down. Ukyo relaxed back against her borrowed chair sipping on tea. Man did she feel like brand new! With a full belly she felt much better. Almost pump up to challenge Shampoo right now!

"Man do I feel better!" the chef jumped from her seat, almost knocking it to the ground. Ryoga couldn't stop the smile from forming onto his mouth. Seeing Ukyo excited to pummel Shampoo was actually a nice site. Even though he caught the last bit of her performance, he cold tell Ukyo had handle herself well with this new art form.

"Ukyo, before you go up there. . ." getting the chef's attention he approached her with a yellow ribbon and two pins in hand.

The announcer was slurping the last of her second bowl of ramen when she saw Ukyo reach for the ring and flipped her way inside. Pushing the bowls aside she grabbed the microphone from the table to commence the last round.

"AAAALLLLLLRIGHT! After our short break, fifteen minutes is almost up! May the contestants re-enter the ring please?" Ukyo stretch down to touch her toes and her sides before seeing Shampoo jump back in with ease. In her hand was a green hoop and two pins of her own. Shampoo flipped her hair aside and glare at Ukyo, but the chef's eyes were just as hard on the amazon. "Okay, are we ready for the final round?!" the crowd answered with a loud cheer, ready to get the show on the road. "HAJIMEEEE!"

**DING!**

As soon as the bell sounded off, the two contestants charged at one another and clashed pins! They battled with strength before jumping back and clashing pins again. Their arms were a blur and the sounds of wooden pins bouncing off each other. Seeing an ope window Ukyo swipe a quick right hook, but Shampoo easily ducked out of the way. The green hoop was quickly picked up by her right foot, and by using her body she swung back around to strike. Seeing her play, Ukyo crossed her pins to stop the sharp hoop.

**CLANG!**

The two girls growled in frustration, trying to get the upper hand, but both your evenly matched!

"_No! This can't be happening! At this rate, we __will only tire ourselves again and get no way!_" Ukyo yelled in her head, trying to see through Shampoo's defense. Shampoo jumped back and quickly returned sending an arsenal of hoop kicks at Ukyo's head. Batting the sharp hoop attacks away, Ukyo wasn't luck on a few that past her defense. A cut on her shoulder, a few strands of hair off her bangs and a thin line across her thigh. "_Where is it? Where's that hole-_"

Hole? . . . !

See her chance, Ukyo laced her arm through the green hoop while twirling the pin in her left hand. Twisting her body so her back could face the amazon she gripped hard on the hoop so Shampoo couldn't move and with and extra twerk by the shoulders and her hips- "Hiiiiiyaah!"

**CRACK!**

Ukyo nailed Shampoo across the face with the handle end of her pin! Shampoo released her hold on the hoop, twirling away in a daze from Ukyo's hit. Twirling the taken hoop Ukyo smirk at the bruise she left behind on the amazon's cheek.

"Yes! The first critical hit goes to okonomiyaki chef, Ukyo! Using the handle tip to land her one step closer to the finish line!" the announcer cried out with the crowd cheering.

"Yatta! Go Ucchan!" Momo cheered along, pumping her fist into the air.

Shampoo rubbed her bruised cheek before glaring at the chef. "Spatula girl lucky shot, but not a second time!" she gritted her teeth before grabbing her pink ribbon and fallen pins. Ukyo gave the green hoop a spin before pushing it aside. Returning to their starting stance, the two charged once more to gain the upper hand. The banging of wooden pins echoed throughout the gym, and the crowd waited to see who would slip up first. Ukyo aimed for above her head and Shampoo, with the speed she was known for snapped her ribbon around Ukyo's legs. With no legs Ukyo was sent crashing to the ground and now weaponless. Spinning two pins in her hands, Shampoo charged down to strike Ukyo into the mat!

**STAB!**

Shampoo look to see that Ukyo had rolled away to avoid the deadly pin stab! Shampoo tried again, but Ukyo kept rolling away. Having enough of this horseplay, Shampoo grabbed spare pins and pinned Ukyo by the arms. Seeing her chance, Shampoo jumped and performed a three somersault spin in the air. With two pins raised above her head, the amazon planned on taking Ukyo out with this move!

"Is this it folks? Will Shampoo finish off Ukyo with the smackdown move?!" the announcer was out of her seat anxious to see what will become of Ukyo.

Ukyo watched slowly as Shampoo was falling above her ready to take her out, taking deep and steady breaths as best as she could. She closed her eyes, seeming like she has accepted her fate.

"Ucchan- UCCHAN!" Momo screamed, pleading back Ukyo would get out of this unharmed. Even Ryoga jumped up from his seat. What was she doing?!

Shampoo smirked, seeing the chef stuck with no way out!

Boy how wrong she was.

! Blue eyes snapped open to glare hard at the amazon about to land on top of her and with great speed, the ribbon holding her snapped apart! Ukyo clapped her hands closed on the pin aiming her heart, stopping Shampoo cold in the air.

"Whoa folks check it out! Ukyo stop Shampoo's attack cold in mid air! What strength Ukyo is demonstrating for us today!" the crowd gasped, then cheered again after the announcer wiped sweat off her wet brow.

"She, she stopped Shampoo's attack," Ryoga was quite baffled at the display of strength Ukyo was shown, and was still pushing through for he could see the chef struggling to hold Shampoo's weight above her. Teeth grinding hard, and with extra force, Ukyo pushed Shampoo back and this time charged at the amazon, attacking with her green ball. Ukyo hoped she could overwhelm Shampoo with a weapon barrage, but Shampoo's speed worked in her favor. When Ukyo pitched the green ball while Shampoo recovered from being thrown off balance, the amazon twisted her body around and kicked the ball right back!

Ukyo wasn't expecting that!

**POW!**

"Ucchan!" Momo raced up to the edge of the ring once the ball slapped the chef across the face. Ukyo stayed balanced on her feet but Shampoo wasn't done! With pins in hand, she attacked with a fury of wooden pins against the defenseless Ukyo.

**POW!**

**JAB!**

**POW!**

**POW!**

**POW!**

**POW!**

**CRACK!**

**JAB!**

"Ukyo!" Ryoga called out, hoping she would do something than stand there taking the amazon's attacks! Shampoo had an evil glint in her eyes, like she wouldn't stop any time soon! Shampoo was putting _everything _in this attack. "Ukyo get out of there!" Ryoga gripped the mat hard, frustrated that she nor _he _could do anything but watch for what will happen next.

Feeling her arms grow tired, Shampoo jumped back from the silent chef to see her handwork, and the amazon smirked at the picture before her; Ukyo's arms were covered in red and blue bruises, and red spots grew darker on her thighs. The crowd was silent, astonished to witness the amazon's speed before their very eyes, and untamed too! Ryoga gawked at how still Ukyo was, like he body was frozen, almost like her joints were locked up.

"Ucchan..." Momo looked solemn, almost afraid she wouldn't move. Shampoo smirked at her work on the chef before turning towards the table hosting the announcer.

"Looks like Spatula girl is out of the match for good!" Shampoo placed her hands on her hips in triumph. Before the announcer could reply back, she gasped then shook in fright staring at what was behind the amazon. Shampoo was confused, the battle was over and she was still standing victorious!

"No." despite the softness of the voice, it packed a punch to Shampoo's stomach. _What? _The amazon whipped around to see Ukyo glaring dark daggers at her, the looks promising payback. Her aura was dancing around her battered body, growing little by little. The pin that miraculously appeared in her hand was getting splintered by the death grip in Ukyo's hand. "No. I'm not down and out. I haven't surrendered the match. I... still have some fight in me," Ukyo hissed loudly taking one step carefully after the next. Shampoo couldn't move. This new Ukyo was growing more terrifying as she came closer to her body, not even Cologne or Mousse's voices were reaching her ears. Ukyo's blood red aura was flaring up, almost to the part where she thought she heard the cracker of fire and the soft lick of the flames.

"NO! I am still _standing_!" Ukyo barked at Shampoo and to the crowd, and took a stance with her pin in hand ready!

Shampoo's initial shock over Ukyo was quickly pushed away, remembering what at stake. Flipping two pins, Shampoo growled under her breath. "_Spatula girl has been a __nuisance long enough. Time to remind her who is the one for Airen!_" Shampoo didn't wait, and she dashed to Ukyo and began again with her fast assault. Half the crowd was on their feet, seeing this same pattern again.

What did Ukyo had planned for Shampoo?

"Ucchan! Ryoga do something!" Momo panicked seeing Ukyo taking Shampoo's hits.

"Momo, you know we can't do that." the lost boy spoke through gritted teeth. Momo was itching to go in and push her out of the way, but Ukyo has been practicing very hard for this match. Momo knew the chef would not want her to interfere. This was her fight! The piglet just hoped that she knew what she was doing!

**POW!**

**POW!**

**POW!**

**POW!**

**CRACK!**

Deep in the chef's mind, Ukyo pushed back that pain that came with each tab of Shampoo's pins. She brought in all her anger and concentrated for her moment.

**POW!**

**POW!**

**!**

Ukyo felt the strikes hit her shoulders and quickly grabbed both pins halting any more damage. Shampoo flinched at the sudden stop now looking into Ukyo's hard eyes up close. The amazon pulled and tugged to gain back her weapons, but Ukyo wasn't letting go. Shampoo suddenly felt her hands shake, her arms quivering and noticed Ukyo was the one shaking her! Her hands tighten on the pins when suddenly-

**SNAP!**

**CRACK!**

The crowd and Shampoo gasped at the splinters of woods that feel to the ground. Shampoo gaped down at their feet before looking at the chef in shock. Just what did the chef have planned?

Shampoo soon found out!

"Hiiiaaaaah!" Ukyo gave a shout, and with a pivot, she twirled Shampoo for a spin, never letting go of the pins. She couldn't fight hand-to-hand, but she could still use the pins to her advance! Shampoo had to let go soon, eventually!

"Would you look at that folks! Ukyo is taking Shampoo for a fast ride,and is still not using hand-to-hand combat! Great idea for Ukyooooo!" the crowd cheered, growing more excited to the match now, more than ever. Ukyo came back with vengeance!

The amazon's world was nothing but flashing colors and lights and she could not make up or down from this sudden surprise attack. Her stomach was feeling queasy, and if she didn't think up of something before she puke, the chef might throw her another curve ball she wouldn't be able to hit out of the bark!

"Grrrrraaaaah!" Too late-for the chef had let go of the pins, releasing the dizzy amazon into the air!

"Aiiiyaaah!" Shampoo screamed, twirling and flipping out of control for her cerebrum was not done spinning inside her own head! Ukyo finally stopped herself now seeing Shampoo getting close to the ground! "_This is it! I've won!_" Ukyo could almost shout-

"SHAMPOOO!" when the blind martial artist raced after his beloved, hoping to catch her in time.

**POW!**

What he was met with was two small feet planted into his face! Shampoo quickly swiped her pink ribbon from behind her and snatch one of the railing up top the ceiling. Bouncing off Mousse's face she swung herself back towards the ring.

"What?! She's out the ring! Shampoo is out the ring!" Ukyo exclaimed seeing the smug look on her face.

"Shampoo hasn't touch the ground, and therefore she's still in the fight!" the announcer stood again counting Shampoo's move as valid. The chef's previous anger now returned _ten-hold!_

"You cheating' hussy!" Ukyo almost spat fire from the outrage of this match!

"Ukyo!" she looked behind her back to see Ryoga grabbing his bandanna and throwing to her.

!

"Thanks Ryoga!" she caught the small bandanna and immediately ninja stared the cloth towards Shampoo. The bandanna cut her ribbon and she fell down into the ring. "Now this time- I'm coming to _you!_" Ukyo then reached for her white ribbon in her hair and whip it out! She leaped into the air racing after Shampoo, now falling straight at her. Shampoo smiled, now twirling her ribbon around Ukyo trapping her inside her swirl!

"Ukyo seems trapped now! Who will land the next strike?!"

Shampoo grabbed the last pin she had left behind her and was read to deliver the final hit to win this- but was shocked to see Ukyo smiling at her! With a flick of her wrist still holding the white ribbon, the string ejected straight out! Even though she was still trapped, Ukyo twirled her body quickly to her left side, pivoting into a mid twist!

"Eat _thiiiis!_" Ukyo exclaimed, striking Shampoo against her stomach with what use to be a ribbon, now was a thick rod!

"Check it out folks! Ukyo sure did surprised us here! Using her hair ribbon as a sneak attack as what it is now a hidden rod!" the crowd waited on baited breath to see who would be the last standing!

**BLAM!**

Shampoo didn't stop her fall with a graceful landing, instead fell back into the ring like a sack of potatoes. Down and knock out. Despite being all "wrapped up," Ukyo was able to land on her own feet before breaking off the ribbon that incased her!

**DING!**

**DING!**

**DING!**

**DING!**

"And the match is over folks! Ukyo is the last standing and Shampoo is down with a knockout to the gut! Ladies and gents, your winner, Kunoooooojiiii Ukyooooooo!" the crowd was up on their feet cheering and applauding for their winner! Some had confetti and decorated the sky with multi-colored paper.

"Yattaaaaaa UCCHAN!" Momo was bouncing along with everyone else, so happy to see her master show those girls real power! Ryoga finally was able to relax after such a crazy battle! Ukyo has fought well against her foes, and to make use of her situations more than once was something to be proud of. Looks like his teachings paid off!

Speaking of the chef, she turned to the crowd and weakly pumped her fist into the air. The ref came in and held up her arm to show off the winner, and making the crowd more rowdier than before! Ukyo looked around the gym before meeting Ryoga's eyes in bewilderment. He smiled big at her flabbergasted expression.

"You won." he whispered, knowing she could read his lips. The reality was finally sinking into the chef's mind; she won the fight! She beat her foes in a martial arts form she had little experience in and she stood on top! Catching some air for her lungs, she gasped and cried out in jubilee!

"Yeaaaaaaaaah! I did it!" the chef jumped for joy, her body couldn't help itself to do a hopping dance. Sadly her body wasn't at it's best for dancing for her ankle gave way and she tumbled-

"Omph!" she coughed, expecting to hit hard mat flooring, and not solid muscle. Warm, solid muscle. The chef looked up into honey yellow eyes and her jubilee return on full blast! She laughed with Ryoga as he hugged her body to his, spinning her around and enjoying her contagious vibe. "I won! Yatta!" Ukyo pumped her fist with renewed strength and the crowd yelled louder for their new champion!

"You did it Ukyo. I knew you could." Ryoga whispered against her neck, giving Ukyo a sudden chill down her spine. His warm breath tickled her sensitive skin and she flushed, now realizing how close they were. Her breasts squished up against his clothed chest and more warm flowed through her blood and face. When she looked at his smile, to see him smiling, a true happy smile, made Ukyo to a double at the boy holding her up. When did their faces get so close? Why did she feel like she was burning up in the face?!

"R-Ryoga-" _Why the hell was I stuttering for?!_

"UCCHAN!" another body tackled the two, wanting to be part of the celebration. Ukyo turned to the newcomer, seeing her smile brightly help relax the chef from her past argument inside her own head. Then Momo _squeezed._

"ITAAAAAA!" Ukyo shrieked, her body was off the euphoria and now stinging from the battle scars received, and now agitated! Momo jumped back from her exclamation, and Ryoga placed her on her feet.

"Will have to dress all your bruises when you get back. Hope you have enough healing balm." Ryoga scanned the heavy bruises all over her arms and the few that landed on her thighs. Without actually seeing them he knew there were bruises on her waist and stomach.

"And Momo will dance for you!" Momo cheered, hopping around the two teens. Ukyo smile turned to a laugh and Ryoga followed right after. Even in her human form, she was still her bouncy piglet self.

"Shampoo! Shampoo! Are you okay? Speak to me!" the shrilling voice of Mousse made the trio turned around to see Shampoo now in Mousse's lap. The purple amazon was now resting with her eyes closed. Now placed onto her feet, with a little bit of support, Ukyo felt a _little_ bad for hitting her hard in the gut, but for the battle of love, she had to show her opponents she was serious. After this victory over two of her foes, the chef was just a few steps away from being alongside with the man of her dreams. Ukyo could see her evenly breathing, but when Mousse reached out to touch her bangs-

**SLAP!**

The purple amazon slapped the offending hand away. Garnet stones slowly revealed themselves to the world before coughing took over. Sitting up, Shampoo gently rubbed her stomach from where Ukyo had landed the winning blow. Shaking, she frowned at the situation that was now a great loss. _NO! She could not go down like this!_ She didn't chase after her Airen to lose to a no-good smelly tomboy _chef_!

"Spatula girl won _this_ fight, but the war for Airen is far from over!" Shampoo pointed to Ukyo with malice burning in her ruby eyes.

"The fight for Ranma _is _over! This match determined the winner!" Ukyo pushed off the comfortable warmth Ryoga was supplying and glared just as hard back at the whiny amazon. "I won fair and square!

"No! You harlots don't deserve my darling Ranma-sama!" a familiar shriek joined to the verbal fight, jumping in now with a pink leotard and patch band-aid under her chin.

"You never counted to begin, and you lost your fight in the beginning!" Ukyo spat at the crazy gymnast before turning back to the purple headed bimbo who wouldn't take defeat like a warrior! "All three of us have agree to the terms before entering the ring today, and you two will _not_ go back on your word just because you lost! And you pride yourself as a warrior Shampoo!" Ukyo may have been tired and ready to sleep for the next three days, but she still have her voice, and she would be heard right now! Said amazon growled menacingly at the chef, her body shaking, and Ukyo knew she wanted to slap that smirk off her face!

"That amazon sliced opened my leotard-"

"Flower girl have bad luck! No rules to leotards!" Shampoo hissed, "Spatula girl has cuts as well" before pointing to Ukyo's blue and black leotard. Ukyo looked at her shoulder remembering the strikes from Shampoo and her razor hoop, but she was still standing. A soft giggle came from Ukyo's side, and Momo was, shaking? What could have gotten into the piglet girl?

"Ucchan, you don't like wearing bras do you?" said question befuddled the chef quickly, for hearing Momo talk about bras was definitely a new thing.

"What are you talking about? I put my wrapping on this morn-" the chef looked down to where her wrappings were, of course underneath the leotard-. . . . but there they were, peeking out of a few rips on her leotard, . . . . and the cuts had dug deep enough to sever a few strands-

!

"AAAAAAHHH!" Ukyo quickly covered her chest, face flaming from exposing herself, again! "Why didn't you say something in the beginning?!" Ukyo growled at the piglet girl who now looked ashamed for even mentioning the problem.

"I just saw it when you mentioned ripped leotards, please don't be mad!" she twiddled her fingers with a pout, not liking being scolded for trying to help. Ukyo took deep breaths to calm to unnecessary anger towards the wrong person. She knew Momo was jus helping for out. The piglet had a lot to learn in the next couple of weeks.

"Fine, never mind. Back to you hussies, the match has been decided. You two have lost, and can't pursue Ranma anymore! He's now _my fiance! Fair and square!_"

"Correction: my son is neither of yours." a new voice spoke strongly and the gym immediately stayed quiet after hearing what was just spoken.

Son?

The group in the ring turned to the shuffling sounds of straw sandals shifting towards the arena growing closer. Once the new voice appeared inside, the lights revealed the only person they knew would call Ranma her son. The patriarch herself!

"Saotome-san!" the group shouted, feeling overwhelmed with the number one woman in Ranma's life now staring at them calmly.

Seeing the new change in the game, the announcer took up the mic and spoke to the crowd.

"A new face has arrived into the gymnasium! With this new challanger coming in, . . . . . . uh, what will happen next?"

Good question: what will happen next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for my slowness, but more is coming soon!


End file.
